Vidas equivocadas
by Wolfing23
Summary: Después de la boda fallida un chico nuevo llega a Nerima, pero que planes tendrá, lo que si es seguro es que afectará las vidas de Ranma y Akane. Esté es mi primer Fic, espero no defraudarlos, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de ranma ½, espero les agrade además de que si tengo errores me lo hagan saber para mejorar en esto donde apenas soy un novato, la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**-Los personajes hablan-**

"**Los personajes piensan"**

**Vidas equivocadas. **

Había pasado más de dos meses desde la boda fallida, todo había transcurrido como si nada, excepto entre los protagonistas de esta historia. Cada noche Akane se encerraba en su habitación y cada día la melancolía y la tristeza se apoderaban de ella, tratando de obtener respuestas con forme a lo sucedido.

"Ranma porque hiciste eso, yo con gusto me hubiera convertido en tu esposa pero al negarte ya no se qué pensar."... Meditaba la pequeña Tendo secándose las lágrimas que brotaban de ella.

Arriba en el tejado el artista marcial yacía acostado observando el oscuro cielo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber lastimado a la mujer que amaba. Al igual que Akane se encerraba en su habitación, el subía al tejado excepto cuando llovía. Las cosas entre ellos ya no eran como antes apenas y se dirigían la palabra y hasta ahí.

"Maldición! Que estúpido fui, si no fuera por mi maldito orgullo seguramente ahora estaría al lado de Akane para siempre… debo de arreglar las cosas con ella esto no se puede quedar así." Pensaba el joven detenidamente.

Todas las mañanas siempre se reunían para desayunar con la familia pero solamente se saludaban cordialmente nada más. Los amaneceres ya no eran iguales para Ranma ya que su prometida ya no lo despertaba y tuvo que comprar un despertador para no quedarse dormido.

-Hola Akane-… saludaba Ranma a la menor de los Tendo.

-Que tal Ranma-… le respondía Akane con melancolía en su voz.

Toda la familia al momento del desayuno solo platicaba de asuntos externos no se atrevían a hablar de lo sucedido, excepto Nabiki, aunque por una parte, ella también tenía la culpa de la boda fallida por avisarle a las prometidas de él y a los pretendientes de ella por una buena suma de dinero.

-Vaya cuñadito veo que todo sigue igual entre tú y mi hermana-...

-Y eso a ti que te importa Nabiki- Respondía él con un poco de molestia.

-Pues aunque no lo creas ambos me preocupan, las cosas ya no son tan divertidas como antes- Replicaba aquella joven.

-Déjate de tonterías hermana!- Hablaba con enfado la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Ya dejen de pelear, no es correcto que entre hermanas se peleen- ... Mencionaba Soun, ya que sabía que esto podría salirse de control.

-Bueno yo solo digo, si quieren seguir así allá ustedes, y bueno yo ya me voy-… en eso momento Nabiki agarro sus cosas y se fue rumbo al colegio.

-Creo que yo también ya me retiro-… Mencionaba Akane mientras se levantaba de su lugar para después salir corriendo. Desde aquel día ya no iba con su prometido a la escuela, ya que ella trataba de alejarse lo más que pudiese de él. Al ver eso Ranma se puso de pie.

-Bueno yo también me tengo que ir-… tenía pensado de una vez por todas pedirle perdón a Akane pero para su sorpresa la joven ya había recorrido gran parte del camino, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba desde cuándo su prometida corría a grandes velocidades.

-Akane espera por favor!- Gritaba el joven Saotome, pero para su desgracia Akane no lo pudo oír, así es de que se lamento por no haberla alcanzado.

Al llegar Akane solo se limitaba a sentarse en su lugar y poner lo más que pudiera en las lecciones que explicaba el profesor. Momentos después llegó Ranma y tomo asiento en su lugar.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, adelante Hikaru-… mencionaba el profesor al alumno nuevo.

Al entrar casi todas las mujeres suspiraron, y digo casi todas ya que Akane no lo hizo, el muchacho era un joven apuesto de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños y por lo que se veía buen físico.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Hikaru Okura-… decía aquel atractivo chico a toda la clase.

-Bien señor Okura puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Akane Tendo, es ahí donde está el lugar vacío-… indicaba el profesor. –Bien empecemos la clase-…

Ranma al ver a aquel chico no le dio buena espina, sobre todo porque se dio cuenta que ese tipo miraba a cada rato de reojo a su prometida, pero Akane ni cuenta se había dado ya que lo único que le interesaba eran las clases

La hora del receso había llegado y el artista marcial se dirigía al lugar de su prometida para pedirle que hablaran, pero sus planes se ofuscaron cuando vio al tal Hikaru acercarse a la menor de las Tendo.

-Disculpa Akane-… mencionaba el chico nuevo, -Puedo llamarte así verdad-… a lo que la joven solo asintió, -Me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme el colegio, verás como soy nuevo en esta escuela y en la ciudad no se guiarme por aquí-…

-No te preocupes Hikaru lo haré con gusto-… respondía la joven Tendo, -sólo déjame sacar mi almuerzo-… el chico nuevo solo sonreía.

Por otro lado Ranma moría de celos, como era posible que de todas las chicas le pudiera esa ayuda a Akane, pero no podía hacer nada ya que no estaba en su derecho de enfrentar a su prometida. Opto por quedarse sentado mientras veía como Akane salía con Hikaru del salón de clases.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos espero les haya agradado el comienzo de esta historia, sé que hubo errores pero espero mejorar. Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

Al momento de salir, Nabiki se encontraba en el pasillo y pudo observar a su hermana con otro chico que no era Ranma, al ver esto se dirigió al salón encontrando a un chico completamente furioso.

-Vaya vaya Ranma, quien es aquel chico tan atractivo que salió con Akane-… Mencionaba la mediana de los Tendo para molestar un poco a Ranma.

-No me molestes Nabiki, bastante he tenido un mal día para que tu llegues a empeorarlo!-… Gritaba el joven Saotome.

-Oye tranquilo yo solo preguntaba, además porque te molesta tanto ver a otro chico con Akane, acaso estás celoso?-…

-Jaaa celoso yo por aquella marimacho, no digas locuras-… Respondía Ranma conteniendo lo más que podía su ira.

-Pues no lo parece cuñadito, lo único que te aconsejo es que actúes rápido si no te podrías arrepentir, y bueno te dejo tengo que atender algunos negocios, hasta pronto-… Respondía Nabiki dirigiéndose a la puerta para abandonar el salón.

"Esa Nabiki siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman" Pensaba molesto, "aunque pensándolo bien tiene razón, maldito Hikaru si no te hubieras aparecido seguramente ya habría solucionado las cosas con Akane" meditaba con resignación, mientras que decidió quedarse a almorzar en el salón ya que no tenía ganas de ver a Akane con ese tipo

En el patio Akane acababa de terminar de darle un pequeño tour por el colegio al nuevo alumno.

-Y bien Hikaru, que te ha parecido-…preguntaba la joven Tendo con una pequeña con sonrisa.

-Bastante bien Akane, por lo que veo este es un buen colegio, muchas gracias por mostrármelo-… Respondía aquel chico, -Akane, eres la primera persona que conozco y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, te parece si almorzamos juntos-… mencionaba Hikaru.

-Siempre es bueno hacer nuevas amistades, claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, y si porque no-… Respondía a aquel chico, -Solo déjame avisarle a mis amigas que no almorzaré con ellas, vuelvo en un minuto-… -Esta bien Akane aquí te espero-… mientras el joven veía a Akane acercarse con su grupo de amigas. "Vaya esa chica sí que es hermosa, creo que con ella podre lograr mi objetivo"… pensaba con malicia aquel chico.

-Akane por aquí!-… Mencionaba Yuka haciéndole un espacio a Akane para que se sentara con ellas.

-Lo siento chicas hoy no podré estar con ustedes, almorzaré con Hikaru-… decía la Joven a sus amigas.

-Que envidia Akane, ese chico está guapísimo, como le haces para que todos caigan a tus pies-… mocionaba Sayuri, mientras que Akane le salía una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-No malinterpreten, bien saben que el chico es nuevo y necesita adaptarse, me pidió ayuda y no se la pude negar-… respondía la pequeña Tendo.

-Está bien Akane te veremos en clase-… volvía a hablar Sayuri, -Gracias chicas al rato nos vemos-… Respondía a Akane volviendo a caminar donde había dejado al chico nuevo.

-Veo que no te tardaste, creo que cuando dijiste que volvías en un minuto lo decías muy enserio jeje- Decía Hikaru con un toque de broma.

-Pues ya ves, jeje siempre cumplo lo que digo-… Respondía Akane con una sonrisa

-Y bien Akane cuéntame de ti, a que te dedicas aparte de estudiar?-… Empezaba a preguntar.

-Pues aparte de dedicarme a la escuela también práctico las artes marciales, mi papá es dueño de un dojo del cual dice que yo algún día tendré que hacerme cargo-…No sabía porque, pero aquel joven le inspiraba confianza, además serían amigos, no tendría nada de malo contarle un poco de su vida.

-Vaya que interesante, y te harás cargo tu sola?-…

- Pues no realmente, de hecho me comprometieron con un chico de nuestra clase, Ranma-…

-Ranma?, a si, el chico que casi se la pasó dormido en todas la clases y que el profesor le regañaba…

-Ese mismo, pero solo es un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres, el y yo no tenemos nada-… Respondía la joven

-Ya veo, y acaso no te gusta, por lo que veo es un chico con un buen porte-… Akane en ese momento se puso un poco roja ante el comentario de Hikaru.

-No, cómo crees que podría gustarme, es un maldito tonto, pervertido y malagradecido-… Decía Akane muy molesta

-Entiendo Akane, pues si tanto te desagrada ese chico podrías romper tu compromiso, ya estás en edad de tomar tus propias decisiones-… Mencionaba aquel chico.

-Si lo sé-… Respondía la menor te los Tendo con un tono de melancolía y tristeza. –Pero cuéntame de ti Hikaru, dices que no eres de la ciudad, de donde provienes?-...Preguntaba Akane.

-Pues verás yo soy de Tokio, de hecho yo también practico las artes marciales, mi padre es también dueño de un dojo-… decía aquel chico mientras que Akane estaba sorprendida de la respuesta de lo que le decía.

-Eso si no me lo esperaba, entonces también eres un artista marcial-…

-Así es, y sabes también pronto tendré que hacerme cargo del dojo de mi padre-… "Más pronto de lo que yo espero, si funciona mi plan pronto lograré mi objetivo"… pensaba con malicia. En ese momento el timbre sonaba e indicaba el momento de regresar a los salones.

-Bueno Hikaru será mejor que nos vayamos, después platicaremos con más calma-

-Si Akane vámonos-…

Mientras tanto el salón nuestro artista marcial se encontraba platicando con sus amigos.

-Oye Saotome porque dejaste a tu prometida con el chico nuevo- Decía Daisuke

-A mi no me importa con quien esté esa niña boba-… respondía el joven Saotome con molestia en la voz.

En ese momento entraban las amigas de Akane, pero sin ella, a lo que el artista marcial no le dio buena pinta.

-Hola chicas veo que ya regresaron, y donde dejaron a Akane?-… Preguntaba Hiroshi a sus amigas

-Hola chicos, pues Akane estaba con su nuevo amigo, no ha de tardar en subir, o más bien no HAN de tardar en subir-… Respondía Yuka con un tono alegre.

"Lo que me faltaba Akane se pasó todo el receso en compañía de ese idiota"… pensaba muy inquieto el artista marcial, momentos después entró Akane al salón seguida de Hikaru, todos tomaron sus asientos y siguieron con el resto de las clases. Al momento de la salida todos se despedían, en ese momento Ranma se acerco a Akane para poder regresar con ella a casa.

-Hola Akane-… Saludaba nuevamente el chico a su joven prometida

-A que tal Ranma, que se te ofrece-… respondía Akane con un toque frío en su voz

-Me preguntaba si… si podría regresar contigo a casa-… preguntaba Ranma, -Si claro como gustes- Respondía Akane con el mismo tono frío.

En ese instante una voz llamó a Akane haciendo que volteara… -Bueno Akane mi primer día ha sido perfecto gracias a ti-… Ranma solo observaba.

-No hay de que Hikaru, fue un gusto poder ayudarte-… respondía con una sonrisa la menor de la Tendo

-Bueno me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos, ojalá otra vez aceptes almorzar conmigo-… Al oír eso el joven Saotome estaba que se moría de celos.

-Si está bien, pero podrían acompañarnos mis amigas?, es que no quiero que se sientan mal conmigo-… decía la joven.

-Si está bien por mí no hay problema, bueno me retiro cuídate-… en ese instante Hikaru se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla a Akane, a lo cual está solo se sonrojo. Mientras que Ranma estaba a punto de estallar por lo que sus ojos acaban de ver. Momentos después el alumno nuevo se alejaba y Akane empezaba a caminar a casa seguida de un muy molesto Ranma.

-Vaya Akane veo que no pierdes el tiempo con tu nuevo amiguito-… decía Ranma a Akane ya que los celos ya nos lo podía contener.

-Cállate Baka, eso es algo que a ti no te importa-… decía la pequeña Tendo muy molesta.

-Sabes qué… tienes razón no me importa por mi puedes estar con quien quieras boba-… el artista marcial sabía que estaba haciendo mal en decirle eso a Akane pero como siempre el orgullo tenía que salir a flote.

"Por un momento imaginé que estabas celoso"… pensaba la joven antes de responder.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, no quiero que nunca más te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos idiota!... gritaba más enfadada Akane.

-Tonta!-…

-Fenómeno!-...

-Marimacho!-…

-Estúpido!-…

Ambos llegaron a la casa completamente enojados, por lo cual ya no se dirigieron la palabra el resto del día. Ya era noche y Akane en su cuarto meditaba lo sucedido en este día.

"Ese engreído, sabiendo que las cosas están mal entre nosotros lo decide empeorar, aunque yo también me porté grosera con él, me da igual lo que piense"… pensaba Akane mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Arriba en el tejado, el artista marcial estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Esa tonta, yo quería hacer las paces con ella pero veo que no le importa, por otro lado tal vez si no hubiera sacado mis celos seguramente hubiera hablado bien con ella, pero que haga lo que quiera me da igual"… meditaba mientras bajaba del techo para dirigirse a su habitación. No cabe duda de que en esta ocasión el orgullo le estaba ganando a los sentimientos. A la mañana siguiente…

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

… A la mañana siguiente, la familia se disponía a desayunar, solo faltaba alguien, Ranma.

-Akane porque no vas a despertar a tu prometido, creo que se le habrá olvidado poner su despertador-… Decía la adorable Kasumi

-Kasumi yo no tengo porque despertarlo, es asunto suyo si no se levanta temprano-… decía lo más serena la prometida del joven Saotome.

-Déjame adivinar… volvieron a pelear-… Mencionaba Nabiki con la intención de molestar a su hermana, -Vaya ya era hora que las cosas volvieran un poco a la normalidad no crees hermanita?-…

-Ya déjame de molestar Nabiki, quiero terminar bien mi desayuno-… Respondía Akane con molestia. En ese momento el joven Saotome se acercaba a la mesa, se le veía un poco ojeroso ya que tuvo una mala noche.

-Buenos días cielo, que bueno que ya te levantaste-… decía la señora Nodoka a su joven hijo.

-Si mamá me estaba quedando dormido, pero ya estoy aquí-… respondía el artista marcial.

-Y esas ojeras Ranma?, creo que has pasado una mala noche, me pregunto por qué o por quién será-… volvía hablar Nabiki, ahora tratando de molestar a su cuñado.

-No empieces Nabiki-… decía Ranma como si nada.

-Aquí tienes Ranma-… decía Kasumi mientras le pasaba un plato de arroz a Ranma. –Gracias Kasumi-… respondía el chico de la trenza mientras empezaba a comer.

"Vaya esto se está poniendo interesante, ya extrañaba esto", pensaba con alegría la mediana de los Tendo. –Y bien Akane porque no nos platicas de tu nuevo amigo-… Volvía a hablar Nabiki

Akane al momento de oír eso empezó a toser ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta pero era lógico su hermana nunca cambiaría, mientras los demás miembros de la familia observaban curiosos a Akane, incluso Ranma.

-Pues no sé mucho de él, solo sé que es de Tokio, y también es un artista marcial-

-Vaya otro artista marcial, y dime Akane como se llama-… preguntaba Soun a su pequeña hija.

-Su nombre es Hikaru Okura-… Respondía tranquila la joven.

-Okura?-… exclamaban al unísono el señor Tendo y señor Saotome.

-Sí, porque reaccionan así?... preguntaba curiosa Akane.

-Acaso será hijo de… empezaba a hablar Genma.

-Miren la hora que es, se les va hacer tarde-… interrumpía Kasumi al notar que solo faltaban 15 minutos para la hora de entrada.

-Vaya no lo había notado, nos vemos luego-… se despedía Nabiki mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Yo también me retiró, aunque espero que me digan por que tanto interés en el apellido Okura-… decía Akane mientras miraba a su padre y a su tío.

-Si Akane, solo pregúntale a tu amigo como se llama su padre, para ver si se trata de quien pensamos-… a lo que la joven solo asintió. –Bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego-… decía Akane mientras salía corriendo a la salida de su casa.

Ranma al notar eso se puso rápidamente de pie agradeciéndole la comida a Kasumi, casi toda la noche había reflexionado sobre lo sucedido, y estaba decidido a hablar con Akane costase lo que costase. Al poco tiempo el joven artista marcial se encontraba detrás de su prometida, no la iba a dejar escapar esta vez.

-Tendo usted cree que sea-… comenzaba a hablar Genma, pero Soun lo interrumpió diciendo –No lo sé Saotome, lo más probable es que si, son muy pocos los del apellido Okura, pero esperemos a mi hija en la tarde para que nos confirme nuestras sospechas-….

-Por cierto el maestro Happosai donde se ha metido-… preguntaba Nodoka.

-No lo sé tía solo dijo que tenía que ir a entrenar, lo más probable es que esté robando ropa íntima-… respondía con una sonrisa Kasumi.

En el camino a la escuela dos jóvenes corrían a una gran velocidad. "Vaya Akane sí que es rápida, pero ya casi la alcanzo", pensaba el joven Saotome.

-Akane espera-… gritaba Ranma, en esta ocasión Akane si lo había oído pero no quiso detenerse, cuando de pronto alguien se interpuso bruscamente en su camino.

-Déjame pasar Baka que no vez que se nos hace tarde-… Decía con molestia la joven Tendo.

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches-… decía firmemente Ranma.

-Baka entiende que no quiero llegar tarde a clases, no quiero cargar con baldes de agua fría en el pasillo-…decía más molesta Akane.

-No me importa, yo los cargo por ti si es lo que te mortifica-… ni el mismo sabía lo que decía, pero tenía que hablar con Akane de una buena vez

-Ranma-… murmuraba sorprendida Akane con la actitud firme de su prometido.

-Mira Akane, podemos platicar mientras vamos al colegio al fin y al cabo faltan 10 minutos para que inicien las clases-… Respondía el joven.

-Está bien-… respondía Akane resignada, pero algo muy dentro de ella sabía que tenía que hablar con Ranma de aquel asunto. Momentos después ambos empezaron a caminar, está vez el joven Saotome iba a su lado, y no por el barandal como siempre lo hacía.

"Bien al fin lo conseguí, valor Saotome, solo se trata de una disculpa"… -Verás Akane, ambos sabemos que las cosas no han marchado del todo bien entre nosotros-… decía el artista marcial

-Tienes razón, pero tú sabes bien de quien es la culpa-… respondía Akane.

-Sí… de ambos-… contestaba el joven. Akane quedó más sorprendida con la respuesta, ya que pensó que le recriminaría toda la culpa a ella.

-Escucha Akane, yo… yo lo siento- mencionaba Ranma colocando su mirada en ella. Akane estaba que no se la creía, que el artista marcial se disculpara sí que era algo fuera de lo común.

-Ranma, te sientes bien no tienes fiebre?-… decía la joven Tendo mientras le tocaba la frente. En ese momento Ranma iba a abrir su gran bocota para reclamarle el porqué de sus dudas, pero no lo haría se habría propuesto a hacer las paces con Akane y eso es lo que haría.

-No Akane, no tengo fiebre, créeme de verdad lo siento, fui un estúpido al lastimarte de dicha manera, en verdad estoy muy apenado-… Respondía a su prometida viéndola a los ojos.

-Ranma-… solo se limitaba a murmurar la menor de los Tendo ya que en la mirada de su prometido había sinceridad, de eso estaba segura.

-Akane solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, no podemos seguir así ya fue suficiente no crees-… volvía a tomar la palabra el joven Saotome.

-Ranma yo también lo sien-… Empezaba hablar la chica del cabello azulado pero en ese momento una bicicleta se estampaba en la cara del joven Saotome.

-Nihao Airen-… exclamaba la joven china. -Hoy Airen llevar a Shampoo a cita romántica-… decía la joven chinita mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ranma casi asfixiándolo

-Cálmate Shampoo, estás equivocada… ya suéltame que me asfixias-… decía el joven Saotome mientras intentaba zafarse de ese agarre.

-Bueno Ranma, como te dije no quiero llegar tarde, puedes quedarte aquí con Shampoo-… decía una muy celosa Akane mientras volvía a correr hacía el colegio.

-No Akane espera!-… decía desesperado el joven, -Ya suéltame Shampoo!-… suplicaba a la joven chinita.

Ya en el colegio apenas y Akane llegó un minuto antes de que las clases comenzaran.

-Hola Akane, casi llegas tarde-… saludaba Hikaru con una sonrisa a la menor de los Tendo

-Hola Hikaru no te preocupes, tuve un pequeño contratiempo, pero si pude llegar- Respondía Akane devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó el profesor y comenzó la clase, 15 minutos después un muy agotado joven abría la puerta del salón, ya que fue muy difícil escaparse de Shampoo.

-Que son horas estas de llegar señor Saotome, creo que ya sabe muy bien el castigo-… decía el profesor un poco molesto por el retraso de Ranma.

-Si lo sé-… decía el artista marcial, mientras yacía en el pasillo con dos baldes de agua en ambas manos.

"Baka"… pensaba Akane mientras veía a su prometido cerrar la puerta del salón.

"Esa Shampoo siempre retrasándome, pero porque siempre tiene que interrumpir en los momentos importantes, lo que más me enoja es que ya no pude invitar a Akane a salir, lo tendré que hacer más tarde, por ahora ni hablar, a cumplir este ridículo castigo"… pensaba molesto el chico de la trenza.

Continuará…

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE A TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DETENERSE A LEER UN RATO ESTA HISORIA LA CUAL ESPERO LES SIGA AGRANDANDO, VERÁN QUE LA ESTOY SUBIENDO MUY RÁPIDO, Y ES QUE COMO ANDO DE VACACIONES PUES QUE MEJOR QUE APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO QUE ESCRIBIENDO. BUENO ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR AHORA ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SALUDOS.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La hora de receso había llegado y todos los alumnos se encontraban en el patio, Ranma hablaba con Hiroshi y Daisuke mientras que Akane se encontraba con sus amigas y su nuevo amigo Hikaru.

-Vaya veo que el chico nuevo se adapta muy rápido mira como se divierte con las chicas-… hablaba Daisuke.

-En eso tienes razón, que le verán a ese chico si nosotros también somos guapos hahaha-… bufaba Hiroshi.

"Esa marimacho, mira que regalarle sus sonrisas a ese estúpido"… pensaba Ranma mientras observaba como Hikaru decía algo y las 3 jóvenes se echaban a reír a cada instante. No cabía duda el chico nuevo además de ser un hombre apuesto tenía una gran facilidad de hablar.

-Hahaha no lo puedo creer Hikaru, mira que escapar todos los días de un oso para mejorar tu velocidad-… decía con una sonrisa la joven de cabellos azulados.

-Jeje si Akane… no se lo imaginan, pero me resultaba divertido-… respondía Hikaru con un tono alegre. A cada instante el oji-verde siempre veía de una manera especial a la menor de las Tendo, cosa de la que se percataron las amigas de Akane. En ese momento el chico Tatewaki se apareció de la nada abrazando a la chica de los ojos chocolate.

-Oh mi linda Akane que gusto de verte, ya no tienes que sufrir mas, Kuno Tatewaki, ya está aquí amor-… decía de una manera coqueta el hombre de la espada de Kendo.

-Suéltame imbécil qué crees que haces-… gritaba de una manera molesta Akane, en ese momento lo iba a mandar a volar, cuando escucho a Hikaru mencionar…

-Déjala ahora mismo, sino te vas a arrepentir-…

-Y tu quien eres para darme ordenes desconocido, ahora conocerás la ira del relámpago azul-… decía Kuno soltando a la joven, para lanzarse a atacar al chico de ojos verdes.

-Te lo advertí… golpe del fénix!-… gritaba Hikaru al mismo tiempo de golpear a Kuno en el estomago con su puño envuelto en llamas mandándolo a estamparse de una manera descomunal contra un árbol, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían incluso nuestro artista marcial. "Vaya si que tiene una gran fuerza"… pensaba Ranma observando lo que sucedía.

-Kuno estás bien-… -Kuno-… le decía Nabiki a aquel joven que yacía herido e inconsciente… –Lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería-… decía uno de los presentes.

-Lo siento Akane, pero simplemente no me agrado el hecho de cómo te tomaba por la fuerza-… decía Hikaru con una actitud firme. Akane estaba sorprendida con lo sucedido no se imaginaba que Hikaru tenía esa fuerza.

-No Hikaru está bien, aunque creo que te pasaste con Kuno, pero es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, yo pude hacerme cargo de él-… mencionaba Akane, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Oye Hikaru, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-… decía Akane al chico de ojos verdes.

-Si claro Akane pregúntame lo que quieras-…

-Cómo se llama tu padre?-… preguntaba la joven Tendo.

-Bueno mi padre se llama Ren Okura-… porque la pregunta, acaso le conoces.

-No solo fue por curiosidad-… decía la chica de cabellos azulados, mientras se oía del timbre del fin del receso. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta que al fin llegó la hora de salida. El joven de la trenza, se apresuro a salir a la entrada del colegio para hablar con Akane, mientras tanto en el salón Hikaru se despedía de de la pequeña Tendo.

-Bueno Akane me tengo que ir, pero quería pedirte algo-… decía aquel joven.

-Qué sucede Hikaru-… decía curiosa Akane.

-Bueno como ya sabes soy nuevo en la ciudad, me preguntaba si esta tarde me das un tour por Nerima y no sé después ir por un helado o un té lo que gustes-

-Si claro, por mi no hay problema, te parece si nos vemos a las 5 en el parque que está cerca de la escuela-… decía la menor de los Tendo.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces hasta pronto Akane-… respondía Hikaru mientras nuevamente le depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Akane, a lo cual esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño.

Ya en la puerta de la escuela salía Akane abstracta en sus pensamientos, ese chico se había portado de lo más lindo con ella, además de que le quito a Kuno de encima cosa que solamente hacía Ranma, además de que se preguntaba el porqué de sus sonrojos cuando él le daba un beso. En ese instante el chico de la trenza se le acerco sacándola de su mundo.

-Hola Akane, mira con respecto a lo de la mañana-… mencionaba el artista marcial mientras que Akane lo interrumpía.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Ranma, y con forme a lo que me dijiste esta mañana no hay problema, podemos volver a ser los de antes-... decía Akane con una sonrisa.

-Vaya es enserio Akane?, muchas gracias-… decía feliz el artista marcial, -Oye me preguntaba si tal vez… si tal vez por la tarde te gustaría salir conmigo, no sé al cine o al parque-… decía muy seguro el chico de ojos azules, no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto una persona segura de lo que decía, pero simplemente el hecho de mejorar las cosas con Akane, lo valía.

La peli-azul no captaba lo que Ranma le acababa de decir, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Ranma invitándola a salir?... otra vez se adentraba en sus pensamientos.

-Akane me escuchaste?... Akane?-… decía preocupado el joven Saotome.

-Si Ranma disculpa pero no podré tengo… tengo que enseñarle a Hikaru la ciudad, lo siento-… decía una muy apenada Akane omitiendo lo del helado ya que sabía que Ranma podría enojarse, mientras por su parte el joven se llenaba de celos, que pudo disimular, pero sobretodo sentía una punzada en el corazón.

-Pero si tu quieres maña-….volvía hablar la menor de los Tendo pero el artista marcial la interrumpió.

-Está bien Akane, no te preocupes, am… olvidaba algo tengo que irme, tal vez regrese un poco tarde, avisa en la casa quieres, nos vemos luego-… Decía un cabizbajo Ranma fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se echaba a correr en posición contraria a la de Akane.

-Ranma-… musitaba Akane con tristeza mientras veía alejarse a aquel chico de los ojos azules.

Ranma corría sin dirección alguna, solo quería desaparecer mientras en su mente pensaba…"Tonta, tonta, tonta que disfrutes de la compañía de Hikaru, a mi no me importa"….

Akane llegaba a su casa, se sentía mal por lo que sucedió con su prometido, pero ya le había dicho a Hikaru que iría con él, de todas formas ella hablaría con Ranma después de mostrarle a su nuevo amigo la ciudad.

-Ya llegué-… mencionaba Akane

-Hola Akane, en una hora estará lista la comida y Ranma?-… decía curiosa Kasumi

-Me dijo que llegará un poco tarde, no sé qué tanto sea un poco pero me pidió que se los comunicara-… respondía Akane… -Bueno tengo que ir a mi habitación en una hora bajo-…

-Está bien hermanita-… hablaba Kasumi con una tierna sonrisa.

En ese lapso de hora la pequeña Tendo se apresuro a hacer su tarea y cosas que tenía pendientes por hacer. En la hora de la comida todos estaban en la mesa a excepción de Ranma y el maestro que aún no volvía de su "entrenamiento".

-Y bien Akane pudiste averiguar lo que te pedí en la mañana?... decía Soun a su pequeña hija.

-Sí papá, Hikaru me dijo que su padre se llama Ren Okura-…

-Ren Okura!-… gritaban al unisonó el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome, mientras que Akane solo asentía.

-Porqué se ponen así-… mencionaba Nabiki.

-Qué está pasando, papá, tío Genma?-… preguntaba de manera curiosa la pequeña Tendo.

-Verán, los Okura han sido una familia de guerreros muy poderosos-… empezaba a hablar Genma.

-Siempre se han caracterizado por ser muy buenos en las artes marciales, pero también se dice que se caracterizan por ser malvados, orgullosos, mezquinos, y mentirosos-… decía seriamente Soun.

-Pero eso no puede ser Hikaru no es así-… respondía la chica de los cabellos azulados.

-Porque dices eso Akane, si apenas le conociste ayer-… decía de una manera firme la mediana de los Tendo, por una parte Hikaru ya le caía mal a Nabiki por el hecho de haber atacado de esa manera a Kuno, y que incluso lo dejo inhabilitado por unas semanas gracias a que le fracturó varios huesos.

-En eso tiene razón Nabiki-… tomaba la palabra Kasumi.

-….- Akane se quedó callada, por una parte lo que decía Nabiki era cierto, pero su intuición le decía que Hikaru no era así.

-Bueno como decíamos-… volvía a retomar la plática el señor Saotome. –Se rumora que los Okura tienen muy mala reputación en los aspectos que mencionó Soun, además de que el señor Ren Okura tiene uno de los dojos más prestigiosos de Japón-…

-Eso es cierto-… volvía hablar el señor Tendo –Tiene uno de los dojos más envidiables; el dojo Okura… lo que me sorprende es con todo el dinero que tienen su hijo estudie aquí en Nerima-…

-Cierto Tendo, Akane tienes que cuidarte del tal Hikaru no sabemos qué intenciones pueda tener-… decía preocupado Genma

-Saotome tiene razón hija, ten mucho cuidado-… finalizaba Soun

-Que tonterías dicen, seguramente son unos simples rumores con la intención de hacer quedar mal a los Okura-… mencionaba Akane cuando a la vez se levantaba de la mesa. –Por cierto le estaré enseñando la ciudad a Hikaru, regreso más tarde-… dijo finalmente Akane para después dirigirse al parque.

-Creo que Akane no les creyó-… decía preocupada Nodoka.

-Pues ojalá y como dijo Akane solo sean malos rumores-… respondía con serenidad Kasumi.

Mientras tanto debajo de uno de los puentes de Nerima un joven se encontraba enojado pero a la vez triste. "No sé porque me preocupo en mejorar las cosas con ella, está más que claro que se interesa más en el tonto de Hikaru" pensaba en joven de la trenza.

-Ran-chan!, que gustó verte por aquí, que haces abajo del puente ven te invito un Onomiyaki -… decía Ukyo muy alegre al joven Saotome, no le había visto ya que tuvo que visitar a su padre, y por esa razón no había ido a la escuela.

-Gracias Ukyo, ahora que lo recuerdo no he comido nada-… respondía con una sonrisa el chico te la trenza.

-Pues no se diga mas, vamos-… mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar con dirección al Ucchan

Continuará…

**Bueno amigos que les ha parecido la historia, será acaso que Akane se empiece a interesar en Hikaru, y si es así que pasará con Ranma, agradezco mucho sus comentarios los cuales espero sigan compartiendo conmigo, bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

En el parque el oji-verde esperaba pacientemente a la pequeña Tendo, en su mano cargaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. "Vaya esto está resultando más fácil de lo que esperaba, cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, aunque este pueblucho no me agrada debo permanecer un tiempo más"… pensaba de una manera arrogante, el chico nuevo. En ese instante la joven Tendo llegaba sacando de sus pensamientos a aquel chico.

-Hola Hikaru perdón por el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí, te parece si nos vamos-… decía sonriente la chicas de los ojos chocolate.

-A si Akane vámonos, a pero antes toma, son para ti-… decía de una manera galante Hikaru. Akane no se esperaba que le regalara rosas al fin y al cabo no era una cita.

-Aa…. Muchas gracias Hikaru no debiste molestarte, bueno vámonos-… decía una nerviosa y sonrojada Akane, mientras empezaba a caminar con el chico alejándose del parque.

Mientras tanto en el Ucchan, el joven Saotome comía de una manera tranquila, y a la vez con un semblante triste, a Ukyo le pareció eso extraño ya que por lo general Ranma devoraba rápidamente la comida.

-Ran-chan te sientes bien, acaso estás enfermo?-… decía preocupada la chica de la espátula.

-Perdón que dijiste Ukyo, no te puse atención lo siento-… respondía el artista marcial volviendo a la realidad.

-Que si te encuentras bien, algo te pasa estoy segura-… decía de manera afirmativa su amiga de la infancia.

-No me pasa nada Ukyo, simplemente no tengo mucha hambre hoy-… decía con una sonrisa fingida el joven Saotome.

-Pero si tú me dijiste que no habías comido nada, Ran-chan algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-… decía muy sincera la castaña.

-Sí pero no se de repente se me fue el apetito… y es que, es que- … tartamudeaba el chico de la trenza. Ukyo sabía perfectamente que cuando el chico empezaba a trabarse en las palabras solo significaba una cosa; Akane.

-Creo que se trata de Akane, no Ran-chan?-… decía firme Ukyo.

-No, no es ella es que… ni yo sé porque estoy así Ukyo, creo que ya estoy empezando a ser medio bipolar jeje-… respondía evasivamente aquel joven, pero era más que obvio que por la razón que se encontraba así era por la salida de Akane con Hikaru, aunque Ukyo aún desconocía la existencia de aquel chico

-Mmmm seguro que es por eso Ran-chan?-… decía no muy convencida la castaña.

-Si no te preocupes, ya se me pasará-… -Pero mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido a ti, por lo que se fuiste a tu pueblo a visitar a tu padre verdad-… cambiaba la plática el artista marcial.

-Así es Ran-chan verás-… empezaba a platicar Ukyo un sinfín de cosas al joven Saotome, pero a este solo le seguía mortificando el asunto de su prometida, ignorando completamente las palabras de su amiga de la infancia.

Pasaron dos horas cuando Akane al fin acababa de mostrarle los puntos más importantes de la ciudad a su amigo.

-Y creo que aquí llegamos al final del recorrido Hikaru, que te pareció?-… preguntaba la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Me pareció muy linda, aunque creo que lo que le da ese toque eres tú-… respondía con una gran sonrisa aquel chico. Akane se puso roja como un tomate ante ese comentario a lo cual solo pudo responder un gracias.

-Y bueno creo que aún nos falta algo, dime Akane a donde te gustaría ir a tomar el helado o lo que gustes-… mencionaba el oji-verde.

-Conozco una heladería muy buena por aquí, vamos-… decía Akane mientras se dirigía a la heladería a la que siempre iba con Ranma. Ya dentro de la heladería ambos se sentaron cerca de una de las ventanas, cuando se acercó uno de los meseros a pedir su orden.

-Por favor un helado sencillo de chocolate-… decía una sonriente Akane.

-Akane no me digas que a ti también te gusta mucho el helado de chocolate?-… preguntaba irónico su acompañante.

-Pues sí, de hecho es mi favorito-… respondía afirmativamente la peli azul.

-Vaya que casualidad, también es mi favorito-… decía con una sonrisa Hikaru, aunque en realidad era mentira, no era muy fan del helado y menos del chocolate, pero si tenía que llamar la atención de Akane tenía que decirlo… -sabe que joven borre el helado sencillo de la señorita, y traiga dos helados triples de chocolate-…

-Enseguida señor-… respondía el mesero mientras se alejaba.

-No tuviste que hacer eso Hikaru con un sencillo bastaba para mí-… decía apenada Akane.

-Si lo tenía que hacer Akane, además me has hecho grandes favores déjame recompensarte al menos un poco por tu amabilidad-… decía sonriente el joven Okura.

-Está bien, por esta vez te lo acepto-… Por la cabeza de la joven recordaba la conversación de hace unas horas con su familia, pero cada vez se convencía más de que su nuevo amigo no era así, ya que se portaba como todo un caballero y como una gran persona.

-Aquí tienen, que los disfruten-… decía nuevamente el mesero dejando dos helados apetitosos sobre la mesa de aquella pareja.

-Mmmm está muy sabroso, no cabe duda que tienes muy buen gusto en lugares Akane-… decía el oji verde saboreando el helado. –Vienes aquí muy seguido?...

-Si de hecho venía muy seguido después de la escuela con… con una amiga jeje-… decía evasivamente Akane, ya que sabía perfectamente que no le podía revelar la maldición de Ranma.

-A ya veo, pues la hubieras invitado por mí no habría ningún problema-…

-No creo que quisiera venir, dijo que iba estar ocupada-… contestaba Akane… -Oye Hikaru es cierto que tu padre es dueño de uno de los dojos más prestigiosos del país?-… preguntaba la chica de los cabellos azulados

-Vaya veo que ya te enteraste… pues si Akane mi padre es dueño de uno de los dojos más exitosos de Japón-… respondía firmemente aquel chico.

-Es genial, pero porque viniste a estudiar a Nerima?-… preguntaba a Akane pero al ver la cara de impresión del chico agregó-… -No pienses mal jeje solo es curiosidad, al fin y al cabo nos estamos conociendo, no es así?...

-Es verdad jeje, no te preocupes-… respondía calmadamente Hikaru…-Bien verás vine a Nerima porque necesitaba alejarme de la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, hay mucho ruido, contaminación y un sinfín de cosas-… -En cambio aquí en Nerima es tan diferente todo está muy tranquilo en comparación de allá, por esa razón vine a estudiar un tiempo aquí-… finalizaba el castaño.

-Entonces eso significa que regresarás a Tokio?-… decía curiosa la menor de los Tendo.

-Pues si Akane, de hecho mi padre solo me dio oportunidad de quedarme 7 meses aquí, después de eso tendré que regresar a mi ciudad natal-… respondía con una mueca de melancolía el joven Okura, pero lo que más quería era irse de Nerima de una buena vez, pero antes tenía que llevarse a alguien con él.

-Ya veo Hikaru, pero no te preocupes, creo que disfrutarás mucho de Nerima, ya así podrás regresar más relajado a Tokio-… contestaba Akane.

-En eso tienes razón Akane, lo único malo es que tal vez ya no te vuelva a ver, por eso quiero que nos llevemos muy bien, quiero llevarme muchos recuerdos de ti-… respondía aquel chico con un toque de coquetería. Akane por su parte otra vez se sentía roja, como era posible que aquel chico cada vez que le decía algo bonito ella simplemente se ponía de esa forma.

-No te preocupes Hikaru, seguramente seguiremos en comunicación, pero por ahora disfruta tu estadía aquí-… mencionaba sonriente la pequeña Tendo.

-Y por cierto Akane, hay alguien que te guste, te lo pregunto solo por curiosidad dirías tú jeje-… Empezaba a cuestionar Hikaru ya que quería saber la situación sentimental de la chica.

-…- Akane se quedo totalmente fría ante tal pregunta, en realidad no se la esperaba, pero estaba claro que en realidad si había alguien con nombre de Ranma que le gustaba pero su orgullo no dejaría sacar lo que sentía.

-No Hikaru, he estado ocupada por la escuela y a la vez entrenando que no he tenido oportunidad de darme un espacio jeje-… decía nerviosa la peli azul

-Entiendo Akane jeje, vaya creo que va a llover, mira como se está nublando el cielo-…

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será acabarnos esto antes de que nos agarre la lluvia-… respondía Akane mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

Mientras tanto en el Ucchan, el artista marcial seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, todo el tiempo que Ukyo le habló no presto la más mínima atención, y solo respondía palabras como; a si?, no me digas, que bueno. Entre otras.

-Te lo aseguro Ran-chan casi caigo en ese pozo profundo-… decía con su interminable platica Ukyo

-A si qué bueno-… respondía el joven de la trenza estando en su mundo.

-Te parece bueno que estuve a punto de caerme a un pozo?-… respondía una molesta Ukyo. Ranma al notar su enojo reacciono.

-No perdón Ukyo, no sé qué me pasa, lo siento-… -Bueno ya me tengo que ir muchas gracias por la comida, hablamos luego-… Decía el artista marcial mientras abandonaba el restaurant. "Ran-chan sí que está muy extraño, que le pasará"… pensaba la castaña. En ese momento empezaba a llover fuertemente cambiando de un apuesto chico de cabello negro a una hermosa chica pelirroja.

-Rayos lo que me faltaba, vaya hoy no es mi día, que podía ser peor-… se decía así mismo la chica del cabello rojo. Ranma seguía caminando con dirección a su casa, empezaba a oscurecer, de repente pasó del otro lado de la calle de donde estaba la heladería, y por instinto volteo y pudo divisar a Akane y a Hikaru en una entretenida conversación. En ese instante se quedó parado viendo a esos dos platicar amenamente.

"Vaya con que un tour con todo y helado, eres una tonta, Akane" pensaba molesto, celoso, y sobre todo triste aquella chica. Hikaru volteo por un momento y pudo observar a la pelirroja que los miraba.

-Vaya creo que esa chica pelirroja nos vigila-… respondía divertidamente el oji verde.

-Pelirroja, donde?-… preguntaba Akane. En ese momento Ranma al verse descubierto echo a correr a la casa.

-Allá del otro lado de la calle-… decía Hikaru mirando a Akane… -Vaya tal vez solo la imaginé-… volvía decir al ver que ya no había nadie.

"Acaso habrá sido Ranma, si lo fue creo que le tendré que explicar esto ya que solo le dije que le daría un paseo por la ciudad a Hikaru"… pensaba detenidamente la menor de los Tendo.

-Bueno creo que ya está parando la lluvia, aunque agradezco que lloviera así pudimos platicar más tiempo-… respondía sonriente el castaño.

-Si verdad, lo mejor será que nos vallamos-…. Respondía Akane, "Espero que no haiga sido Ranma, ya no quiero tener más problemas con él", pensaba nostálgica la pequeña Tendo. En ese momento ya había oscurecido por lo que el oji verde pidió a Akane que le dejará acompañar a su casa, al principio está dijo que no era necesario, pero después que casi se lo suplicaba al fin accedió.

En el tejado el artista marcial ya en su forma original maldecía a Hikaru, pero también estaba muy enojado con Akane, como pudo haberle mentido, la verdad era que ya no sabía ni que pensar.

En la entrada de los Tendo Hikaru se despedía de Akane depositándole como era costumbre un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno te agradezco el tour Akane, nos vemos mañana-… decía el castaño.

-No hay de que, hasta mañana-… respondía con una sonrisa Akane. Poco después Hikaru se retiró y Akane entraba a su casa, para buscar a Ranma, el artista marcial observó todo desde arriba sin que se dieran cuenta aquellos dos, como le molestaba que alguien más besara a Akane aunque fuera en la mejilla.

-Ya llegué-… anunciaba Akane.

-Hola Akane, dentro de poco estará lista la cena-… respondía sonriente Nodoka.

-Gracias tía, y Ranma?-… preguntaba la menor de los Tendo.

-No lo sé Akane, vino muy mojado, se dio una ducha, y después no se en donde se metió-… respondía Nodoka.

-Gracias tía, luego nos vemos-… mencionaba Akane. "Si vino mojado lo más probable es que si nos haiga visto"… pensaba preocupada la joven.

En el tejado el joven Saotome seguía adentrado en sus pensamientos, estaba enojado con Hikaru pero con Akane se sentía dolido, después una voz lo saco de su transe.

-Ranma-… mencionaba Akane mientras se acercaba a él.

Continuará….

**HOLA A TODOS, QUÉ LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO?... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER UN RATO MI HISTORIA, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE DE VERDAD, ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR CON ESTO, LAS IDEAS SIGUEN SALIENDO DE MI MENTE PARA COMPARTIRLAS CON USTEDES. BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-Ranma-… mencionaba Akane mientras se acercaba a él… -Qué haces aquí te podrías resfriar el clima está algo frío-… decía preocupada la joven

-Creo que la que se podría resfriar es otra-… decía indiferente el oji azul… –Además supongo que el helado que comiste estaba más frío que este clima-… Akane al oír eso pudo entender que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Ranma escúchame, Hikaru me invitó un helado por que le he ayudado a adaptarse a la ciudad-… respondía una apenada Akane. –Por favor no malinterpretes solo fue una invitación de amigos-…

-Una invitación de amigos eh… vaya, la próxima vez que invite a alguien a algún lugar tal vez le entregue un ramo de rosas a mi acompañante-… hablaba molesto el artista marcial ya que cuando vio llegar a Akane pudo notar que llevaba el ramo de rosas que le había entregado Hikaru horas antes.

-Ranma por favor no quiero que peleemos acaso no recuerdas que tú me pediste que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad-… mencionaba Akane.

-Si claro que lo recuerdo, pero veo que a ti no te importa-… -Dime Akane, acaso no te molestaría que una chica nueva llegara y me pidiera un sinfín de favores con una hermosa sonrisa-… hablaba Ranma.

-…..- Akane se había quedado sin palabras, claro que le molestaría que una chica nueva le coqueteara a Ranma ya bastante tenía con las otras prometidas.

-Por supuesto que no me molestaría-… -Al fin y al cabo no somos nada más que prometidos por un compromiso hecho por nuestros padres no?-…respondía el orgullo de la chica.

-Ya veo Akane, veo que esto a ti ya no te importa nada, creo que Hikaru en solo dos días te ha podido conquistar-… decía celoso el joven.

-Pero que tonterías dices, a él solo lo veo como un nuevo amigo, que tiene eso de malo, acaso estás celoso?-… respondía la menor de los Tendo

-Celoso de ti?... sigue soñando Akane-… bufaba Ranma.

-Entonces porque me reclamas que salga con Hikaru, es mi vida y yo decido mis amistades-… empezaba a molestarse Akane.

-Oh si olvidaba lo boba que eres… sabes recuerdo que tú me dijiste que no me metiera en tus asuntos, créeme que ya no lo haré-… -vete con quien se te pegue la gana y déjame en paz!-… gritaba el joven Saotome, estaba muy enojado que no sabía lo que decía.

-A quien le dices boba idiota, y sabes que… me alegra que me digas eso, ya no aguanto tus reclamos sin sentido, yo vine aquí para explicarte lo sucedido y mira como reaccionas!-… gritaba la peli azul, al igual que Ranma ella no sabía lo que decía.

-Y tú a quien le dices idiota, marimacho… yo quería arreglar bien las cosas entre los dos, pero noooo... La terca de Akane se convierte en el ángel caritativo de un estúpido que apenas conoció ayer!... gritaba molesto e irónico el joven Saotome.

-Pues ese estúpido como tú le dices, me ha demostrado en estos dos días ser mucho más caballeroso y agradable que el tiempo que llevo conociéndote a ti!-… gritaba la joven.

-Bravo Akane, bravo, solo falta que le hagas un desfile al imbécil ese!-…

-Cállate Baka no sabes lo que dices, yo ya te di mis explicaciones, si nos las quieres entender allá tú!...

-Oh claro Akane las entiendo, vaya que atento es Hikaru contigo, habiendo muchas hermosas chicas en la escuela se fijó en la más tonta y fea para pedirle esos favores!... respondía explotando el joven por los celos.

-Escucha maldito engreído, por lo menos el sabe tratar a una chica!-… respondía furiosa Akane con ojos vidriosos, la discusión que había tenido con Ranma se estaba saliendo de control, jamás habían discutido a ese nivel. El artista marcial al ver los ojos de su prometida empezó a darse cuenta que estaba hiriendo a Akane, por lo que evito su mirada e intento tranquilizarse.

-Loo… lo siento sabes que digo cosas sin pensar-… respondía con frustración el chico de la trenza, Akane por su parte se sorprendía ya que Ranma estaba aceptando su error inmediatamente.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Ranma, nunca mides tus insultos-… respondía cabizbaja la chica.

-Pero reconozco mis errores, sabes Akane crees que no me doy cuenta que ese tonto quiere algo más contigo-… decía Ranma lo más sereno que podía. –Tal vez no tú no te des cuenta pero yo si me he fijado-…

-A qué te refieres?-… preguntaba la menor de los Tendo

-Tal vez lo del tour no tenga nada de malo, pero que un chico te de flores, se te quedé mirando a cada instante, te defienda de imbéciles como Kuno-… -Y sobre todo que te haga sonreír hasta más no poder-… -Está más que claro que quiere más que tu amistad-… respondía viendo a los ojos a Akane, quedándose profundamente clavados en ellos.

-Ranma-… murmuraba Akane, lo que dijo el artista marcial era cierto pero no lo pensaba por Hikaru sino por él… "Tú siempre me defiendes de Kuno, por lo que he notado siempre me miras de reojo a cada momento, y aunque peleamos, muchas veces tu me haces sonreír como nadie con tus locuras, será que tu quieres algo más que mi amistad Ranma?"… pensaba la menor de las Tendo.

-Escucha Akane, me preocupo por ti, por alguna razón ese chico no me da buena espina, se que lo defiendes, pero te considero como una gran amiga y no quiero que te lastime-…

-…..- Akane seguía escuchando atentamente a su prometido viéndolo a los ojos, además de que su corazón se alegró que se preocupara por ella, pero al decir que la consideraba como una gran amiga la alegría pasó a ser tristeza, pero la mirada de él parecía decir lo contrario, su corazón le dictaba que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Ranma por su parte se adentraba más en la mirada de Akane… "Akane yo sé bien que te considero más que una gran amiga, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón pero soy tan cobarde en esos asuntos que no sé como expresártelo" meditaba el artista marcial. Pasaron varios minutos viéndose el uno al otro hasta que un grito los saco de ahí…

-Bajen de ahí, la cena está lista-… gritaba dulcemente Kasumi al ver que la pareja se encontraba en el tejado.

-En un momento bajamos Kasumi-… respondía Akane a su hermana mayor.

-Akane-… -Disculpa por comportarme como un imbécil contigo, de verdad perdóname-…

-No hay nada que perdonar Ranma, además yo también te insulte-… decía con una sonrisa fingida Akane, las palabras "te considero una gran amiga", retumbaban en su mente. "Sólo me quieres como una amiga Ranma?"… volvía a pensar viendo aquel par de ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-Y perdona por ponerme celoso, al fin y al cabo yo no soy nadie para decirte con quien salir y con quien no-… agregaba triste Ranma, había dicho que se puso celoso, pero ya no le importaba, si Akane quería estar al lado de otra persona él no se interpondría en su felicidad. Akane abrió los ojos como platos, Ranma había reconocido sus celos, pero sin embargo eran celos de amigos?, o celos de amor?... se preguntaba a ella misma.

-Bueno lo mejor será que bajemos, sino la comida se enfría jeje-… decía con una media sonrisa el artista marcial, algo le decía que estaba perdiendo a Akane.

-Si vamos-… respondía Akane cabizbaja. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, ya que Nabiki había ido a visitar a Kuno, y el maestro mandó una carta diciendo que iba a regresar en unas semanas ya que su "entrenamiento" lo exigía. Akane en su habitación reflexionaba todo lo ocurrido con su prometido, acaso era tan ingenua para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Hikaru, y si es así a Ranma no le importaba en lo absoluto que ella tuviera una relación con alguien más?, había dicho que se preocupaba por ella pero solo como amigos…. Pensaba triste la peli azul.

Ranma por su parte meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, si Akane realmente se habría interesado por Hikaru el no podía hacer nada, y con todo el dolor de su corazón aceptaría lo que su prometida decidiera hacer con su vida.

6 MESES DESPUÉS….

Todo había cambiado en la vida de nuestros protagonistas si bien habían dejado los insultos a un lado para llevarse mejor ya no se dirigían mucho la palabra no por que estuvieran enojados, sino porque las circunstancias así lo habían dictado, por otro lado una pareja se encontraba en el parque abrazada, mientras que Ranma al pasar los observaba con una gran tristeza. Recordaba todo lo sucedido hace dos meses.

-FLASH BACK-

Era la hora de la cena y toda la familia se encontraba reunida, Ranma peleaba con el maestro y con su padre por robarle su comida, Soun y Kasumi solo se limitaban a comer, mientras que Nabiki empezó a hablar.

-Akane por que no nos habías dicho de tu nuevo novio-… en ese instante todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la mediana de los Tendo.

-…- Akane yacía callada jamás se imaginó que su hermana lo hubiera descubierto tan rápidamente.

-Y no intentes negarlo hermanita, yo mismo los vi dándose mucho cariño después de la escuela-… agregaba Nabiki con la intención de molestar a su hermana.

-Cómo es eso que tienes un nuevo novio Akane-… hablaba seriamente Soun.

-Pues verán, pensaba decírselos pero Nabiki se me adelanto… Hikaru es mi novio-… decía nerviosa la menor de los Tendo ya que sabía que lo que venía.

-Pero cómo pudo ser eso Akane, creíamos que solo le querías como un amigo-… respondía Kasumi con mucha paciencia.

-Pues es que, se ha portado bastante lindo conmigo que no pude rechazar ser su novia-… respondía Akane.

-Pero hija tú tienes un compromiso con Ranma, no puedes ser novia de otro-… respondía Soun al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si un compromiso que tú y el tío Genma hicieron sin nuestro consentimiento-… se defendía la peli azul.

-Pero Akane es que acaso mi hijo no es tan varonil para considerarlo como tu novio-… respondía Nodoka. Ranma por su parte estaba que se hacía pedazos por dentro, pero a la vez tenía la culpa, después de la última plática en el tejado nunca más se interpuso en las múltiples salidas que Akane tenía con Hikaru. Akane por su parte al ver que Ranma no se interesaba en aquello, poco a poco Hikaru se fue haciendo más que un amigo para ella, aunque muy dentro de su corazón guardaba cariño por aquel chico de ojos azules pero su indiferencia en esa situación no la detuvieron para aceptar ser novia de Hikaru.

-No es eso tía, y de una vez les digo a todos que no voy a permitir que interfieran más en mi vida sentimental, quedo claro!-… decía muy firme la joven.

-Pero hija, y la escuela de combate libre… no nos hagas eso Akane-… decía llorando Soun.

-Basta de tanto drama!-… gritaba el chico de la trenza. –Akane es libre de ser novia de quien quiera, como dijo ella esto solo fue un compromiso impuesto por ustedes-… decía de manera molesta a su papá y al señor Tendo. Aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de tristeza amaba a la joven de ojos chocolate, pero no le quedaba de otra más que defender a Akane de la familia.

-Ranma-… musitaba la peli azul, jamás se imaginó que tomará las cosas de esa manera, con lo cual le confirmaba que el chico solo la veía como una amiga.

-Está bien querida, por mi y por Genma no hay ningún problema-… decía dulcemente Nodoka enseñando la Katana a su marido por si se atrevía a decir algo, aunque igualmente se ponía triste ya que le hubiera encantado que Akane fuera su nuera… –Verdad querido?-…preguntaba la mamá de Ranma.

-Claro cielo, por mi no hay problema jeje-… decía un sudoroso Genma

-Sabes que por mí tampoco hay problema hermanita si eso te hace feliz, que le podemos hacer-…decía con una tierna sonrisa Kasumi.

-Aunque no me caiga bien tu noviecito, coincido con Kasumi, si eso te hace feliz no hay problema-… decía una muy serena Nabiki.

-Hija, aunque tu decisión no me agrade, la respetaré-… decía Soun limpiándose las lágrimas.

-FIN DEL FLASH BLACK-

-Amor sabes que un mes tengo que regresar a Tokio-… decía Hikaru quitando el brazo de encima de Akane.

-Si lo sé pero nos mantendremos en comunicación-… decía tranquila la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Sabes Akane, ya no puedo vivir sin ti, así es de que quiero que vengas conmigo pero antes quiero que aceptes esto-… decía el oji verde mientras sacaba una pequeña caja con un hermoso anillo de diamante.

-Akane Tendo, aceptas ser mi esposa?-…

-Hikaru yo...- pensaba sorprendida la peli azul no sabía si decirle que si o si no, era su novio pero era muy pronto para casarse, además aún no lograba sacar de su corazón a dicha persona… Ranma.

-Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, desde el día en que te conocí, me lo robaste, anda di que si cielo-… decía Hikaru con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hikaru yo.. yo… yo acepto!-... decía la menor de los Tendo, no muy segura pero la cara del chico la había cautivado, aunque esperaba no arrepentirse después.

-Maravilloso te amo!-… decía el castaño mientras depositaba el anillo en el dedo de Akane. "Has caído completamente Akane, ahora solo falta que estemos oficialmente casados para que mi objetivo concluya"… pensaba maliciosamente el oji verde.

Mientras a lo lejos nuestro artista marcial, solo sentía que moría por dentro, no se dio cuenta hasta que una gruesa lágrima recorría su mejilla, en ese instante echo a correr sin dirección alguna.

Continuará…

**HOLA, CÓMO VEN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA, TAL VEZ A ALGUNOS LES MOLESTE QUE AKANE SE VAYA A CASAR CON OTRO PERO PACIENCIA, EL CLIMAX DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ EMPEZANDO, A MI PARECER SE VA A PONER MÁS INTERESANTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DETENERSE A LEER. POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

En la residencia de los Tendo todos se encontraban haciendo sus actividades normales, el maestro planchando sus tesoros, Soun y Genma jugando una partida de shogi, Nabiki leyendo una de sus revistas y Kasumi junto con Nodoka terminando de preparar la cena. De repente la voz de Akane se escuchó anunciando su llegada.

-Ya llegué-… decía Akane mientras Hikaru se encontraba a su lado.

-Hola Akane que bueno que ya llegaste-… respondía Kasumi… -Hola Hikaru cómo te encuentras, creo que nos acompañarás a cenar cierto?-… respondía muy amablemente la mayor de los Tendo.

-Hola Kasumi, muy bien y gracias por la invitación-… respondía con su típica sonrisa el oji verde.

-Hermana antes de cenar tu y los demás se pueden reunir, tenemos que darles un anuncio importante-… decía nerviosa la peli azul.

-Claro hermanita espéranos en la sala-… finalizaba Kasumi. Ya una vez que todos habían dejado sus actividades, se encontraban alrededor de la mesa esperando lo importante que tenían que comunicar aquellos dos. Sólo faltaba cierto chico de ojos azules, ya que desde que vio la propuesta de matrimonio no se había acercado a la casa.

-Bien verán los he citado aquí para decirles que-… el nerviosismo de Akane se notaba, ya que las palabras le temblaban.

-Que esta tarde le he propuesto matrimonio a Akane y ella ha aceptado-… respondía feliz el castaño.

-QUUUEEEE!- gritaron todos al unisonó.

-Así es, me voy a casar con Hikaru y la boda se celebrará en un mes-… decía la menor de los Tendo.

-Pe-pero hija, porque es muy pronto para que te cases, y el dojo?-… decía muy alterado Soun.

-Papá creo que ya lo habíamos hablado-… respondía Akane.

-Sí pero nunca me imagine que esto te lo tomarás muy enserio, y tu compromiso con Ranma?-… decía el señor Tendo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ya les dije que ese compromiso es más bien entre tú y el tío Genma, entre él y yo nuca hubo nada-… se defendía Akane con cierta melancolía en su voz.

-Señor Tendo, disculpe que me entrometa… pero Akane ya es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, por eso es que he venido a pedir su consentimiento y aunque no me lo de yo me casaré con ella porque la amo-… decía seriamente Hikaru

-Papá creo que él tiene razón, Akane ya es consciente de sus acciones, dales tu permiso-… decía tiernamente Kasumi.

-…..- Soun permanecía callado, esto les había caído como una bomba a los Tendo y a los Saotome incluso al maestro, pero los único que podían tomar la palabra eran los Tendo, Nodoka y Genma ya no podían meterse en esos asuntos.

-Entonces Akane, al aceptar la propuesta de Hikaru significa que el compromiso con Ranma ha quedado totalmente nulo-… hablaba Nabiki firmemente.

-…..- Akane quedó en silencio, las palabras de Nabiki eran totalmente ciertas, ahora ya nada la ataba a Ranma, pero por qué le dolía que su compromiso con el chico de la trenza se rompiera, pensaba ella misma.

-Así es Nabiki-… decía con una tristeza en la mirada la peli azul.

-Bueno hija, si esa ha sido tu decisión, no me queda de otra más que aceptarla-… -supongo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo para organizar su boda-… finalizaba Soun.

-No se preocupe señor Tendo, yo mismo me haré cargo ya que hemos decidido que se celebre en Tokio-… volvía a hablar el oji verde, aunque en realidad convenció a Akane de que se celebrará allá, no podía permitir que su boda fuera en un pueblucho como Nerima.

-Bueno ahora que todo se ha dicho es hora de cenar-… mencionaba Kasumi. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Hikaru se disponía a irse ya que al día siguiente regresaría a Tokio para ver que todo resultara bien, y se vería con Akane hasta el día de la boda…. Ya en la salida de la casa de los Tendo:

-Bueno cielo me tengo que ir, te hablo cuando llegue de acuerdo-…

-Si Hikaru, hasta entonces, te quiero-… en ese momento los dos se daban un pequeño beso del cual fue testigo Ranma ya que en ese momento llegaba a la casa después de vagar por toda Nerima.

-Qué tal Saotome, espero nos acompañes a nuestra boda-… decía victorioso Hikaru. Ranma solo optó por ignorar a ese engreído y seguir con su camino.

-Bueno adiós cielo-… decía el castaño mientras volvía a depositar un beso en los labios de Akane, después de eso se marchó. Ranma se encontraba en la cocina comiendo solo, si bien no tenía nada de hambre sabía que no podía descuidar su físico.

-Ranma-… decía Akane mientras se colocaba enfrente de él.

-Qué sucede Akane-… respondía indiferente el artista marcial mientras merendaba.

-Verás con lo que te dijo Hikaru, bueno yo-… tartamudeaba la menor de los Tendo.

-Si Akane, sé que lo que me dijo es verdad, basta con ver el lujoso anillo que te ha dado-… respondía el oji azul al observar el anillo que la joven llevaba en su dedo y a la vez evitando la mirada de Akane, no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar el volcán de sentimientos que tenía por dentro.

-Ranma yo siento si esto te molesta, de verdad no es mi intención que te sientas mal-… decía triste Akane.

-No me molesta, si Hikaru te hace feliz pues te deseo lo mejor con él-… decía cabizbajo el artista marcial. –Bueno tengo que ir a dormir, no sin antes felicitarte-… hablaba Ranma mientras le daba un tierno abrazo a Akane. Ella por su parte no se lo esperaba, reacciono y le devolvió el abrazo a su ahora ex prometido, ninguno supo que pasó pero tardaron varios minutos en esa posición ambos se sentían tan bien, hasta que Ranma separó a Akane de él. –Buenas noches Akane-… decía el joven Saotome mientras se disponía a irse a su habitación. –Ranma-… murmuraba Akane con tristeza en su voz.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y solo faltaba un día para la boda de Akane. Era de noche y la peli azul observaba el vestido de novia que Hikaru le había mandado desde Tokio.

"Porque me siento así, quiero a Hikaru, sin embargo no sé lo que me pasa"… pensaba la menor de los Tendo, en ese instante escucho unos pequeños golpes en su ventana, era Ranma de eso no había duda, desde antes de su boda fallida nunca más había oído esos toquidos en su ventana, se apresuró y abrió la ventana y ahí se encontraba el oji azul.

-Hola Akane disculpa puedo entrar un momento-… hablaba el artista marcial.

-Si Ranma pasa-… -Qué se te ofrece-… preguntaba curiosa la peli azul.

-Bueno verás, verás….- empezaba a tartamudear el joven, mientras que el corazón sentía que se le iba a salir de tanto latir, entonces agarró valor y empezó a hablar.

-Akane, se que mañana te casas, sin embargo quiero decirte algo que me he estado guardando mucho tiempo-… La pequeña Tendo se empezaba a confundir que era lo que le quería decir Ranma.

-Akane yo… yo te amo-… al fin dijo el artista marcial después de tanto tiempo. Akane por su parte estaba más que sorprendida, todo el tiempo había pensado que Ranma solo le tenía un cariño de amigos.

-Akane se que fui un idiota al decirte esto hasta ahora, por favor no te cases con él Akane, fúgate conmigo, vamos a donde tú quieras pero por favor desiste de tu compromiso con él-… suplicaba el joven Saotome mientras que sentía las lagrimas cubrir su rostro, el nunca acostumbraba a llorar, pero era tanto su pesar que ya no pudo evitar dejar caer las gotas salinas que emanaban de él.

-Ranma yo… yo no puedo hacerlo-… sentenciaba la peli azul. –Ya es un hecho que seré esposa de Hikaru, y no puedo desistir ahora, le quiero mucho, y no puedo hacerle eso sabes-… decía también al punto de las lagrimas la joven.

-Sabía que me dirías eso… yo entiendo, solo quería que lo supieras, que seas muy feliz Akane, hasta siempre-… decía el joven mientras saltaba rápidamente la ventana para ir de tejado en tejado tirando lagrimas de su rostro.

-Ranma!-… gritaba con lagrimas Akane mientras se alejaba el chico a una velocidad increíble. "Hasta siempre mi querido Baka"… pensaba con tristeza la pequeña Tendo ya que al pensar que solo le quería como amiga nunca le confesó a él sus sentimientos, y decidió aceptar el amor de Hikaru. A la mañana siguiente toda la familia a excepción de Ranma iba rumbo a Tokio.

-Tía porque no vino Ranma, pensé que iba a acompañarnos-… decía Nabiki a su Tía, aunque ahora ya no lo era.

-Pues me dejó una nota diciendo que se iba a entrenar a las montañas y que regresará en tres días-… respondía Nodoka, pero ella sabía que Ranma se fue para no ver la boda de Akane con otro, sabía muy bien los sentimientos de su hijo, incluso fue ella la quien le animó a decirle a Akane de ellos, no por salvar su compromiso sino por salvar su amor.

-Bueno ni hablar-… respondía Nabiki, en esos momentos llegaban al aeropuerto de Tokio, y estaban esperándolos una buena cantidad de sirvientes de los Okura, a la vez que estos los trasladaron en una hermosa limosina a la mansión Okura. Al llegar todos estaban bastante sorprendidos con la cantidad de lujos que veían, a Nabiki le fascinada todo eso, sin embargo a Akane le incomodaba tanto los lujos, pero tendría que adaptarse a ellos. Nabiki llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de noche color rojo, un poco escotado y con un hermoso collar en el cuello, Kasumi por su parte llevaba un lindo vestido también de noche con un poco de escote y de color azul turquesa, además de llevar el cabello suelto, Nodoka vestía un hermoso Kimono azul oscuro. Los señores Tendo y Saotome llevaban trajes oscuros ya que sabían que la boda sería al estilo occidental, toda la familia se veía muy elegante. El maestro tuvo que salir a entrenar de nuevo y por eso no les había acompañado.

-Bueno señores llegamos, pasen por favor-… decía uno de los choferes mientras abría la puerta de la puerta de la limosina.

-El joven Hikaru le verá en la iglesia señorita Tendo, pero acompáñeme le mostraré el lugar donde se le preparará-… decía una empleada de aquella mansión mientras tomaba de la mano a Akane para llevársela a una habitación con varias mujeres adentro, incluyendo maquillistas, peinadoras, confeccionistas por si acaso algo andaba mal con el vestido etcétera. Mientras que la familia esperaba en una lujosa sala, rodeada de varios muebles, y atendiéndolos con lo que se les ofreciera varios de los sirvientes.

-Vaya si que Akane tendrá una vida muy feliz-… decía la mediana de los Tendo, admiraba todo el lujo que había en esa casa.

-Creo que es una casa muy grande para Akane-… respondía con una sonrisa Kasumi. Hora y media después la novia salía de esa habitación mostrando una Akane totalmente bella, el vestido un poco escotado, remarcaba su bien formado cuerpo femenino, como tenía el cabello corto no se pudo hacer mucho pero aún así se le veía bastante bien, estaba maquillada perfectamente, no había duda era una mujer hermosa.

-Es hora de llevarla a la iglesia señorita Tendo, adelante suba-… decía uno de los choferes mientras le abría la puerta de una limosina mucho más lujosa que en la que habían venido.

-Espere y mi familia?-… preguntaba preocupada Akane

-No se preocupe señorita, ellos irán en la limosina que les ha traído aquí-… respondía el chofer.

-Está bien-… respondía Akane resignada a ir sola.

Al momento de llegar un sinfín de reporteros se en encontraba al otro lado de una valla puesta en el atrio de la iglesia. Akane se preguntaba qué diablos era eso. La limosina de los Tendo y los Saotome llegó antes que la novia para dejar que ella fuera la última en entrar junto con el señor Saotome.

-Vaya hay muchos medios, por qué será-… preguntaba Kasumi al ver a los reporteros sacarles fotos a todos.

-Pues es fácil de responder hermana-… decía Nabiki mientras posaba y sonreía para las cámaras….-Hikaru es hijo de uno de los más famosos artistas marciales del país, era obvio que iban a aprovechar la boda para sacar algo de dinero-… finalizaba Nabiki, ya dentro de una muy adornada iglesia todos tomaban asiento, a excepción del señor Tendo que iba a entrar con Akane para entregarla. El novio ya se encontraba en altar esperando a su futura esposa, vestía un lujoso traje negro con una corbata azul marino, y entonces el momento llegó, el cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, dando pasó a la joven Tendo junto con su padre dirigiéndose al altar.

-Cuídala bien Hikaru te entrego uno de mis más valiosos tesoros-… decía seriamente Soun a su nuevo yerno.

-No se preocupe suegro-… respondía Hikaru mientras levantaba el velo de Akane.

-Te vez más hermosa de lo normal-… decía con una sonrisa el joven Okura.

-Gracias Hikaru-…respondía tímida la joven Tendo, siempre había soñado con una boda bonita, pero eso le parecía demasiado. En ese momento la ceremonia comenzaba, hasta que al fin llegó la parte más esperada por los presentes.

-Hikaru Okura aceptas a Akane Tendo como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla todo los días de tu vida?-… decía el sacerdote al oji verde.

-Si acepto-… respondía el castaño

-Akane Tendo aceptas a Hikaru Okura como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?... En ese momento el recuerdo de la declaración de Ranma la noche anterior se adentraba en la mente y el corazón de la joven, se había dado cuenta de algo a él le seguía amando y a Hikaru solo le quería.

-Akane mi amor el sacerdote te ha preguntado algo-… bufaba el oji verde viendo de reojo a su prometida. Mientras que la peli azul se aproximaba a responder:

-Yooo…-

Continuará….

**QUE TAL AMIGOS, LA BODA SE HIZÓ PRESENTE, CREEN QUE AKANE SE ARREPIENTA Y DIGA QUE NO?... Y SI NO ES ASÍ QUÉ PASARÁ CON ELLA Y CON NUESTRO ARTISTA MARCIAL?. GRACIAS POR VISITAR MI HISTORIA, NO SE ENOJEN TANTO CONMIGO POR LO CARDIACO QUE LA ESTOY DEJANDO. POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Yoooo….. Acepto-… contestaba finalmente la peli azul.

-Siendo así, por el poder que se me ha dado los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-… finalizaba el sacerdote. En ese momento Hikaru tomó por la cintura su esposa y le dio un beso enfrente de todos los presentes.

-Te amo Akane-… decía Hikaru después de aquel beso, Akane por su parte estaba callada, esperaba desde lo más profundo de su ser no arrepentirse de esa decisión tan importante de su vida. A la salida de la iglesia todos los fotógrafos tomaban fotos al nuevo matrimonio Okura, y muchas personas gritaban al unisonó -¡vivan los novios!-... después de la pareja abordó la lujosa limosina en la que vino Akane para trasladarse a la recepción.

El salón parecía más bien un palacio, estatuas y fuentes por doquier, una gran cantidad de arreglos florales, una orquesta y un grupo de música, muchísimas mesas para los invitados en su gran mayoría amigos y parientes de los Okura. Ya en la recepción se encontraban todos los invitados, admirándose de la gran boda del Hikaru, y muchos se preguntaban es como había podido conseguir a una chica si tenía muy mala fama en los asuntos sentimentales.

-Bien amor qué te parece-… cuestionaba Hikaru a su nueva esposa.

-Está muy bonito todo, pero creo que es mucho lujo para mí-… respondía Akane.

-Pues señora Okura de una vez le digo que se tendrá que acostumbrar, ya que no regresaremos a Nerima-… mencionaba Hikaru.

-Qué?-… preguntaba Akane, ahora que lo pensaba no se imaginó que tendría que ir a vivir con su ahora esposo, en ese momento un hombre de unos 48 años se acercaba a la pareja.

-Muchas felicidades hijo, no vas a presentarme a tu mujer?-… ese hombre era el señor Ren Okura, el famoso artista marcial, a pesar de ya estar grande para las artes marciales aún se le veía muy conservado.

-Gracias papá, te presento a mi esposa Akane Tendo-… decía feliz el oji verde.

-Mucho gusto señor-… saludaba una tímida Akane.

-El gusto es mío jovencita, Hikaru no pudo haber hecho mejor la elección de su esposa-… -Y tu familia, donde está, quiero conocerlos-… finalizaba el señor Okura.

-Ahora que lo dice no sé por dónde se habrán sentado, en un momento los busco, con permiso-… respondía Akane mientras buscaba a su familia ya que no la había visto desde que estaban en la iglesia.

-Vaya muchacho veo que cuando te lo propones lo cumples verdad-… decía Ren con una mirada cómplice a su hijo.

-Sabes que si padre, ahora espero que cumplas tu promesa-… decía seriamente Hikaru.

-Claro que la cumpliré, por lo mientras ahora disfruta de tu boda, y la familia de la muchacha ya la despediste?-… preguntaba el señor Okura.

-Claro papá, apoco creías que personas de ese nivel entrarían a mi boda hahaha-… reía el oji verde.

FLASH BACK

Afuera de la recepción se encontraban varios guardias de seguridad custodiando la entrada, entre ellos había un hombre de smoking con una tableta checando la lista de nombres de invitados para dejarles pasar, en ese momento los Tendo con los Saotome, discutían con aquel hombre.

-Qué dice como que no podemos entrar-… decía una muy molesta Nabiki.

-Acaso no saben que nosotros somos los parientes de la novia-… hablaba Soun.

-Lo siento señores, aquí no tengo registrado ni a los Tendo ni a los Saotome-… decía firmemente el hombre de smoking.

-Esto no puede ser, acaso habrán olvidado incluirnos en la lista de invitados?-… decía preocupada Kasumi, en ese momento Hikaru se había escapado un segundo de Akane para ir a la salida y hablar con sus familiares.

-No hay ningún error señores, simplemente ustedes no estás invitados a mi boda-… decía maliciosamente el oji verde.

-Quién te crees que eres maldito Hikaru-… gritaba molesta Nabiki

-Soy el marido de tu hermana, Akane ya no se apellida Tendo, sino Okura, así es de que su verdadera familia está allá adentro, por lo tanto les exijo que se retiren si no quieren que utilice la fuerza bruta… allá está la limosina que les llevará al aeropuerto-…

-Hikaru cuando se entere de esto Akane, tendrás problemas con ella-… decía lo más serena que podía la señora Saotome ya que también le molestaba que los corrieran de esa forma.

-Akane, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, así es de que no dirá nada se los aseguro-… mentía el castaño.

-Esto no puede ser Akane no se atrevería-… decía el señor Saotome.

-Pues ya lo hizo, así es de que ya dije lo que tenía que decir, nos vemos "familia", hahahaha-… reía Hikaru mientras entraba al recinto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Momentos después Akane llegaba muy angustiada con Hikaru…-Hikaru no encuentro por ningún lado a mi familia, donde se habrán metido-… decía preocupada Akane.

-Akane cielo, hace apenas los vi y me pidieron que los disculparás ya que no nos acompañaran el resto de la boda-… respondía el joven Okura.

-Quueeé?-…. –Eso no puede ser, porque no se despidieron de mi?-… decía con un nudo en la garganta la ahora joven Okura.

-No lo sé cielo, solo dijeron que tenían que retirarse y se fueron, pero no te pongas triste es nuestra boda, ven te presentare a mi familia-… decía el oji verde mientras tomaba de la mano a su nueva esposa. Akane se sentía tan triste por dentro, su familia no la iba acompañar en el resto de su boda. Mientras afuera de la lujosa recepción;

-Papá lo mejor será irnos, está más que claro que no nos quieren aquí-…decía tristemente Kasumi ya que esperaba acompañar a su hermana en uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

-Ese estúpido, vámonos!-… finalizaba una muy furiosa Nabiki mientras se alejaba del recinto.

-No puedo creer que Akane, estuviera de acuerdo con él-… decía muy confundida la señora Saotome.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, mi hija no es así-… decía llorando Soun.

-Papá yo sé que Akane no estuvo de acuerdo, la conozco lo suficiente y ella no es así-… decía con un semblante triste la mayor de los Tendo.

-Pero entonces porque Hikaru nos dijo vil mentira-… respondía el señor Saotome.

-A mi parecer, solo no nos quieren cerca de ella ya que al pasar a ser de la familia Okura, no nos consideran de tan alto nivel para convivir con ellos-… finalizaba Kasumi con ojos vidriosos, solo esperaba que aunque su hermanita ya no estuviera cerca de ellos fuera feliz con su nueva familia.

-Veo que los rumores de esa familia eran ciertos-… agregaba Soun.

-Nunca debimos a ver permitido su compromiso con Hikaru, Tendo-…decía Genma con un semblante serio.

-Pues ahora ya no hay nada que hacer Saotome, más que esperar que sea feliz y que no se convierta en uno de ellos-… finalizaba el señor Tendo. Cuando pasaron cerca de la limosina el chofer les abrió la puerta de la lujosa máquina pero Nabiki se negó a ir en ella a lo que todos se sorprendieron ya que ella amaba ese tipo de cosas, pero para Nabiki aunque ese mundo de riquezas le fascinaba, tenía dignidad y no iba a aceptar limosnas de un engreído Hikaru.

-Papá mejor llamemos a un taxi, no quiero ir en esa cosa-… decía muy molesta la mediana de los Tendo.

-Tienes razón hija, mira allá viene uno-… decía Soun mientras le hacía la parada y se subía con el resto de la familia para irse al aeropuerto y abandonar Tokio. El resto de la recepción transcurrió de manera normal, hasta que llegó la hora de que los novios abandonaran el recinto para irse a su luna de miel. Aunque se supone que debería ser uno de los días más felices para Akane no era realmente así, su familia no le acompañaba, y no sabía si a Ranma lo volvería a ver, pero tuvo que reprimir su tristeza y fingir que era muy feliz, ya que tampoco quería mortificar a su nuevo esposo.

-Bueno cielo es hora de irnos-…-Muchas gracias a todos por venir nos veremos pronto-… decía el oji verde a sus invitados.

-De acuerdo hijo, cuando vuelvas hablamos de los negocios que tenemos pendientes-… decía el señor Okura mirando de forma cómplice a su hijo.

-Está bien papá, y tu amor no vas a decir nada-… hablaba el castaño a su ahora esposa.

-Solo quiero agradecer su compañía hasta pronto-… decía Akane mientras se montaba a la limosina, seguido de ella Hikaru subió y poco a poco se fue perdiendo la lujosa maquina en el camino.

Ya había oscurecido y nuestro artista marcial yacía observando una fogata con un semblante bastante triste.

"A esta hora Akane ya debe de estar casada"… pensaba muy deprimido el joven Saotome. La noche anterior después de alejarse de la casa de los Tendo sus prometidas lo interceptaron diciéndole que debía decidirse por alguna de ellas ya que Akane se convertiría en esposa de otro, por alguna razón la noticia del matrimonio de Akane fluyó de una manera muy rápida por toda Nerima y las tres se habían enterado y decidieron buscar a Ranma. El artista marcial por su parte solo les dejó claro que quería estar solo y no quería tener que lidiar con ellas, por alguna razón comprendieron que el oji azul se encontraba muy mal y decidieron dejarle de molestar un poco.

"Akane"… seguía pensando el joven Saotome hasta que sintió un golpe en el rostro.

-Cómo pudiste dejar que otro se casara con Akane, Ranma!-… gritaba furioso el joven de la bandana amarilla.

-Cálmate Ryoga que no estoy de humor!-… decía el molesto el chico de la trenza.

-Me las pagarás Ranma-… mientras se aproximaba a atacar al oji azul, se encontraba tan molesto que solo se podía desquitar con el artista marcial.

-Ryoga ya me hartaste cállate!-… gritaba Ranma mientras le daba un buen golpe en el estomago dejando sin aliento al joven perdidizo. Después de que Ryoga recuperó la paciencia se sentó al lado de Ranma enfrente de esa fogata. El chico no había pisado Nerima en más de 7 meses, cuando llegó y oyó la noticia del matrimonio de Akane, salió disparado hacia las montañas encontrando a Ranma.

-Ryoga, al igual que tu aún no asimiló la noticia del matrimonio de Akane, sin embargo si ella será feliz ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada-… empezaba a hablar el artista marcial.

-Creo que tienes razón, si Akane se enamoró de otro no nos queda otra más que aceptar su decisión, pero dime cómo pasó todo en tan solo 7 meses-…

-Pues verás…- el artista marcial empezaba a platicar a su amigo desde la llegada de Hikaru hasta el momento que le pidió matrimonio, el único detalle que omitió fue la declaración de ayer con la pequeña Tendo, o más bien la pequeña Okura?.

-Ya entiendo, bueno creo que lo mejor será dormir un rato-… decía un triste Ryoga mientras montaba su tienda de acampar al lado de la de Ranma.

-Creo que tienes razón, oye Ryoga hace mucho tiempo que no entrenamos juntos, que te parce si los próximos dos días hacemos algo de entrenamiento-… decía seguro el oji azul.

-Está bien Ranma, me servirá mucho de distracción en estos momentos-… respondía Ryoga mientras se metía a su tienda. Los dos días pasaron muy rápido y los dos jóvenes se acercaban a Nerima.

-Bueno Ryoga aquí te dejó tengo que ir a casa-…

-Acaso todavía piensas quedarte ahí, creo que lo único que te detenía era tu compromiso con Akane-… decía el joven de los colmillos sin mala intención.

-Si lo sé, pero tengo que empacar el resto de mis cosas, y dar las gracias a los Tendo, ya después me iré de viaje no se a donde, pero creo que me iré a entrenar a lugares nuevos-… decía cabizbajo el chico de la trenza

-Ya veo Ranma, supongo que esto es un adiós-… decía Ryoga, a pesar de sus conflictos con el artista marcial le consideraba un buen amigo.

-Así es Ryoga, que estés bien, espero encontrarme contigo en el fututo, nos vemos-… decía el oji azul mientras se adentraba a Nerima.

"Pobre Ranma, se nota que está más devastado que yo… bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya"… pensaba Ryoga mientras se alejaba por otro camino.

En la casa de los Tendo todos se disponían a desayunar, tratando de olvidar el trago amargo que les había hecho pasar Hikaru hace dos días. En ese momento Ranma llegaba a la casa.

-Ya estoy aquí-… anunciaba el artista marcial

-Hijo que bueno que ya llegaste, siéntate en un momento te sirvo-… decía feliz Nodoka al ver a su hijo.

-Gracias mamá muero de hambre-… respondía el artista marcial mientras se sentaba en su lugar, pero se empezaba a deprimir más al ver el lugar de su ex prometida vacío y al ver sobre la mesa la portada de una revista que Nabiki había comprado para enterarse bien de la boda de su hermana y donde la imagen era la de Akane con Hikaru besándose frente al altar, a lo que Ranma solo se limitó a suspirar y a empezar a desayunar. El desayuno transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, nadie se peleo por la comida, incluso el maestro estaba en paz.

-Gracias por la comida-… -Tengo que decirles algo a todos…-… empezaba a hablar seriamente el artista marcial

6 Años después….

Una chica de cabello azul que le llegaba hasta los hombros y bastante hermosa, esperaba impacientemente a su empleada, dentro de la cocina de aquella lujosa mansión.

"Midori porque tardas tanto"… pensaba aquella chica, hasta que oyó una voz.

-Siento el retraso señora Akane, tuve que despistar a los guardias diciendo que iba a ir de compras-… decía Midori, la empleada doméstica de unos 40 años, ojos cafés, y muy bonita por cierto.

-No te preocupes, dime todo resulto bien?-… preguntaba nerviosa la peli azul.

-Si señora, aquí tiene el boleto de avión a Nerima, sale en una hora, así es de que démonos prisa ya que si alguien nos descubre estamos fritas-… decía un poco temerosa Midori.

-Gracias Midori, no sé como agradecértelo-… decía feliz la señora Okura, mientras tomaba el boleto de avión.

-No se preocupe señora, ande prepárese-… respondía con una sonrisa Midori.

"Al fin podré escapar de este infierno, al fin volveré a ver a mi familia, y sobre todo volveré a verte a ti"… pensaba una muy feliz Akane. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación a tomar algo de dinero guardado.

-Bien Midori estoy lista, llevemos acabo nuestro plan-… decía una muy firme Akane a su empleada.

Continuará….

**BIEN AKANE SE CASÓ PERO COMO VERÁN NO ES FELIZ CON SU MATRIMONIO, PORQUE SERÁ?… Y QUE HABRÁ PASADO CON RANMA TODO ESE TIEMPO, LA HISTORIA SE PONDRÁ MEJOR SE LOS ASEGURO, Y MUY PRONTO SE REVELARÁ EL PORQUÉ DE HIKARU TUVO QUE CASARSE CON AKANE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DETENERSE A LEER Y SEGUIR COMENTANDO. POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

…-Bien Midori estoy lista, llevemos acabo nuestro plan-… decía una muy firme Akane a su empleada.

-Si señora, vamos-… respondía Midori, mientras se dirigían al jardín de la mansión.

-Bien, espere señora, iré a llamar la atención de los guaruras, usted solamente preparase-… decía temerosamente la empleada, ya que si les descubrían en el acto estarían perdidas.

-De acuerdo-… decía Akane, mientras se escondía en uno de los tantos arbustos que se encontraban ahí.

-Auxilio, auxilio!-… gritaba desesperada Midori.

En ese momento varios de los guardias se acercaban rápidamente a ella… -Qué sucede señora?-… decía uno de ellos.

-Un ladrón, se ha metido a la mansión, hace apenas lo vi corriendo por la parte trasera!-… decía asustada la empleada.

-Iremos a ver, pronto llama a los demás y que unos custodien la puerta principal-… decía aquel hombre, mientras se dirigían rápidamente al patio trasero y unos al acceso principal. Akane se encontraba escondida del lado oeste de la mansión, el plan que llevó a cabo con Midori tenía que salir bien ya que la mansión en todos sus alrededores estaba custodiada por guardias de Hikaru, pero al descuidarse los guardias, ella podría escapar sin que le vieran.

-Señora Akane toda está listo-… decía apresuradamente Midori.

-Bien Midori, ahora saltemos rápidamente la barda, si recuerdas como te enseñé?-… preguntaba preocupada Akane.

-Claro que si señora-…

-Bueno 1, 2, 3, ahora!-… ordenaba Akane mientras se impulsaba junto con su empleada y daba un sigiloso salto para colocarse del otro lado de la calle, pero un guardia que se aproximaba las descubrió.

-Señora, qué hace aquí, usted sabe perfectamente que no puede salir sin la autorización del señor Hikaru-… decía alarmado uno de los guardias.

-Oh es cierto lo olvide!-… mientras en ese instante le daba un duro golpe en el mentón a aquel hombre dejándole inconsciente.

-Rápido Midori corramos!-… decía Akane corriendo al lado de Midori.

Ya en el aeropuerto las dos mujeres, llegaban agitadas, solo faltaban 10 minutos para el vuelo de Akane.

-Bueno señora, escape y sea feliz, la voy a extrañar-… decía muy enternecida la empleada de Akane.

-Muchísimas gracias Midori, sin ti nunca lo habría logrado-… decía la peli azul mientras depositaba un abrazo en Midori. Aquella mujer, había sido para Akane la única amiga que consiguió en los últimos seis Años, a ella le contaba sus penas, le platicaba de su familia y de Ranma. El marido de la chica de ojos chocolate, no le permitía salir de su residencia, a excepción de cuando saliera con él, por eso tuvo que pedir la ayuda de Midori ya que ella no podía escapar sola, al principio la empleada se negaba ayudar a escapar a Akane por el miedo que le causaban los Okura, pero al ver que la vida de su jefa en esa mansión no era vida sino tortura accedió a ayudarla a salir de ahí sin medir las consecuencias.

-No hay de que señora, me alegra que al fin escapara-… respondía con una sonrisa Midori.

-Segura que no quieres venir conmigo?-… decía curiosa la peli azul.

-No señora, yo me refugiaré en mi provincia, estoy segura de que la gente de su marido ni siquiera sabe de su existencia-… respondía segura la amiga de Akane ya que no podría regresar a aquella mansión porque seguramente la harían pagar por haber dejado ir a la peli azul.

-Bueno ya te dejé mi número de teléfono, llámame cuando estés allá, de acuerdo, que estés bien Midori, nos vemos-… decía Akane mientras separaba del abrazo a su única amiga, y se dirigía a abordar el vuelo que le correspondía.

-Adiós señora Akane, buen viaje-… hablaba Midori mientras optaba irse a la central de autobuses para llegar a su hogar de origen.

Ya en el vuelo Akane se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, tristemente recordaba como Hikaru la engañó además de convertirse en todo lo contrario de aquel joven que la enamoró hace tiempo.

-FLASH BACK-

Había pasado la semana de luna de miel, y el nuevo matrimonio Okura llegaba a la mansión de Hikaru.

-Akane iré a hablar con mi padre de unos asuntos, por lo mientras quiero que cocines algo para mí, no quiero que las empleadas te ayuden entendido-… ordenaba en nuevo esposo de la peli azul.

Akane por su parte no sabía que decir, ya que su comida no era muy sabrosa que digamos, pero si Hikaru se lo pedía haría el intento, por lo que se adentro a la cocina y mezclo un sinfín de ingredientes dulces y salados en un estofado que no tenía tan mal apariencia.

Ya era la hora de cenar y Hikaru ya había llegado de hablar con su padre y a la vez se sentaba junto con Akane en una muy grande mesa, de un lujoso comedor.

-Qué es esto Akane?-… preguntaba el oji verde.

-Es un nuevo platillo que te hice, espero que te guste-… respondía con una sonrisa la joven.

-Vamos a ver-… decía el castaño mientras se metía aquel manjar de Akane a la boca.

-Por dios, esto está asqueroso Akane-… Gritaba el oji verde mientras se paraba y arrojaba el plato al suelo.

-Oye no tienes porque ponerte así!-… decía también enojada la joven, mientras se colocaba enfrente de su esposo.

-Escucha bien amorcito, a mí nadie me grita, y menos tu!-… gritaba más molesto Hikaru, mientras tomaba las muñecas de Akane fuertemente.

-Hikaru me lastimas, qué te pasa-… decía adolorida la peli azul.

-No puedo creer que mi mujer no sepa cocinar, seguramente eres igual de idiota para otras cosas, no sé cómo pude haberme fijado en ti!-… decía muy molesto el oji verde.

Akane no se podía defender ya que el castaño le sujetaba con mucha fuerza, a la vez que se preguntaba qué es lo que le pasaba a su marido, donde había quedado el chico amable y caballeroso.

-Pues no sé porque te casaste conmigo entonces-… respondía la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Bien amorcito te lo diré-… -Tú solamente fuiste un medio para alcanzar mi mayor objetivo-… decía muy fríamente el castaño, Akane estaba confundida.

-Verás para que mi padre al fin me hiciera propietario oficial de su dojo tenía que casarme-... –Ahora que lo he hecho soy el nuevo representante y propietario de uno de los dojos más importantes del país-… gritaba victorioso Hikaru sin soltar del agarre a su esposa.

La joven de ojos chocolate, estaba bastante sorprendida con la confesión de aquel hombre, cómo es posible que haiga caído en su engaño, se preguntaba a ella misma.

-Pe- pero porqué te fijaste en mi?-… preguntaba al borde de las lágrimas Akane.

-Ay amorcito, aún eres tan ingenua… verás yo tengo una desagradable reputación aquí en Tokio sobre asuntos sentimentales, era obvio que nadie se figara en mi, por eso tuve que viajar a uno de los tantos puebluchos que se encuentran por ahí, y que crees me fui a Nerima-… respondía con maldad aquel monstruo de ojos verdes.

-No puedo creerlo Hikaru, me has engañado completamente no te lo perdonaré, me divorciare de ti inmediatamente!-… sentenciaba muy dolida la peli azul.

-Hahaha, no me hagas reír cariñito-… respondía el castaño. –En primera tengo tantas influencias que ningún abogado se atreverá a llevar una demanda de divorcio en mi contra… y en segunda sabes que le puedo hacer daño indirectamente a tu familia?-…

-Con mi familia no te metas!-… gritaba Akane, en ese momento Hikaru le propinó una gran cachetada en el rostro de la chica dejándole una gran marca en el cachete izquierdo.

-Te dije que no me gritarás, así es de cállate, aunque seas mujer no mediré mi fuerza si me sigues gritando!-… respondía bastante molesto el joven Okura

-Como te decía amorcito-… retomaba su plática el oji verde. –A tu familia le puede ir muy mal si tú te pones con tus caprichitos de querer divorciarte de mí-….

-Porque Hikaru, porque lo hiciste?-… decía con lágrimas en los ojos la joven.

-Ya te lo dije, ahora seré mucho más millonario, el dojo Okura se convertirá en el mejor, gracias a mi y gracias a ti-… decía maliciosamente aquel ogro… -Apoco pensaste que creía en esas patrañas del amor?-… decía burlándose

-Creí que así fue-… decía muy dolida Akane, con varias lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Pues ya vez que no… caíste tan tontamente Akane que me facilitaste todo, si no hubiera conseguido convertirte en mi esposa en esos 7 meses que mi padre me dio para encontrar esposa, seguramente todo lo que ves no sería mío-… decía con una arrogante sonrisa el oji verde.

La peli azul, se encontraba en silencio, se le partía el alma descubrir que solo fue un medio para que Hikaru logrará sus planes avaros, además de que no se podía defender físicamente con aquel chico que era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Ahora que ya te explique mis razones y veo que las has entendido, vamos a poner reglas de esta casa-… decía fríamente el oji verde aún sujetando con mucha fuerza a Akane.

-Primero no podrás salir de aquí a menos de que sea conmigo-…

- Y segundo, no te comunicarás con tu mediocre familia ni con tus amigos cuando se te pegué la gana, yo te diré los momentos que les hablarás, y por supuesto que les dirás que te encuentras perfectamente-…

Akane seguía desbordando lágrimas, si no cumplía con lo que Hikaru le ordenaba podría dañar seriamente a su familia además de que a ella le podía lastimar sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-Entendido cariñito?-… preguntaba más molesto el castaño.

-En- entendido Hikaru-… decía resignada Akane mientras sollozaba.

-Me alegra oírlo, pero no estés triste, la casa es bastante grande, además de que te dejaré que entrenes dos o tres veces a la semana las artes marciales-… -Vez que no soy tan malo cielo, sólo tienes que adaptarte a mis reglas-… bufaba el oji verde mientras aventaba al suelo a la joven.

-Bueno me voy a dormir, te espero en nuestra habitación… a y ordena que tiren eso a lo que le llamas comida y que limpien este desorden-…finalizaba el castaño mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su recámara.

Akane por su parte permanecía en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, no podía creer que su matrimonio sería un infierno, pero sobre todo se lamento de dejar ir al amor de su vida, Ranma Saotome quien aunque tuviera a veces un carácter fuerte, nunca le levantaría la mano y le obligaría a hacer cosas que ella no quisiera.

-Soy una estúpida, sin tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a mi corazón no estaría pasando esto-… decía para sí misma una muy devastada Akane, mientras que Midori se le acercaba a consolarle un poco ya que ella había espiado y oído la conversación que acababa de tener con el joven Okura.

-Tranquilícese señora, no llore por favor-… decía una tierna Midori mientras se agachaba colocando su mano en el hombro de la peli azul.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Akane despertaba de aquel momento de amargos recuerdos y pudo ver que ya estaban a punto de aterrizar en el territorio de Nerima. Se sentía feliz, al fin volvería a encontrarse con su querida familia, pero también lo más probable es que viera a Ranma ya que sabía que se encontraba en Nerima, cómo lo sabía… simplemente las revistas de artes marciales que le compraba Midori en el lapso que estuvo alejada contra su voluntad se lo confirmaban. Ranma Saotome se había convertido en el representante del dojo Tendo hace seis años, llevándolo a sus puntos más altos, estaba más que claro que ahora los Tendo con los Saotome eran también gente reconocida no solo a nivel nacional sino internacional, tenían una gran economía y al igual que el dojo Okura, el dojo Tendo era uno de los más importantes e envidiables dojos de Japón, la chica de ojos chocolate se sentía tan orgullosa del chico de la trenza, pero se preguntaba si tenía alguna relación, no se pudo haber casado ya que se habría enterado por los medios de comunicación.

La peli azul recordó que hace tres años pasaron en la televisión un reportaje de la boda de Kasumi con Tofú donde Ranma era el padrino de casamiento, la joven se alegraba enormemente por su hermana, no pudo ir a la boda porque dicha persona se lo prohibió, y también se emocionaba al ver al joven Saotome ahí tan elegante y guapo con su smoking negro, pero se deprimió al ver que a su lado se encontraba Ukyo. En ese instante una voz hablaba:

-Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino, gracias por su preferencia-… decía el capitán del avión.

La peli azul bajo del avión y se aproximo a tomar un taxi, ya que desde hace seis años no pisaba Nerima y seguramente había cambiado. Había oscurecido y Akane recorría las calles iluminadas sumida en sus pensamientos, en ese momento su transporte la dejó en su destino, colocándose fuera de su antiguo hogar. Todo parecía seguir como antes, la casa no habría sufrido muchas modificaciones, lo único nuevo que pudo ver es una cochera con dos autos de lujo y una hermosa fuente en el jardín. Akane dio un profundo suspiro y se aproximó a entrar a su antigua casa, pasando por aquel estanque que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-Disculpen se encuentra alguien-… preguntaba nerviosa la peli azul.

-En un momento le recibo-… decía la adorable Kasumi, ahora era una mujer más madura, ya no se colocaba el moño en el cabello, sino que se lo dejaba suelto, aún conservaba su belleza después de haber tenido dos niños.

"Esa voz es de Kasumi"-… pensaba felizmente la peli azul.

-Que se le o-fre-ce-… decía lentamente la mayor de los Tendo admirándose de lo que sus ojos veían, a su dulce hermanita.

-Soy yo Kasumi, he regresado-… decía feliz mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su hermana, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Akane… que gusto de verte!-… respondía alegremente Kasumi devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana. –cómo estás, ven pasa, tomate una taza de té-… finalizaba la Tendo mayor mientras agarraba tiernamente del brazo a su hermana para llevarla al interior de su casa.

Continuará…

**CÓMO VIERON EL CAPÍTULO, DRÁMATICO ¿CIERTO?, AL FIN SE DIERON A CONOCER LOS MOTIVOS DE HIKARU, CÓMO VERÁN RANMA TAMBIÉN SE CONVIRTIÓ EN ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE JUNTOS CON LOS TENDO, PERO ACASO HABRÁ INICIADO ALGUNA RELACIÓN CON ALGUIEN MÁS?... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR COMENTANDO Y LEYENDO. POR AHORA ESTO HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS**

**POSDATA: NO SE ENOJEN TANTO POR COMO LE FUE A AKANE DURANTE ESOS SEIS AÑOS JEJE, PERO PARA HACER UN POCO MÁS INTERESANTE ESTÁ HISTORIA TUVE QUE PONER A UN VILLANO COMO HIKARU, QUE POR LO QUE VEO YA ES MUY DETESTADO, PERO PACIENCIA PRONTO RECIBIRÁ SU MERECIDO XD.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

... –cómo estás, ven pasa, tomate una taza de té-… finalizaba la Tendo mayor mientras agarraba tiernamente del brazo a su hermana para llevarla al interior de su casa.

-Mira cómo has cambiado Akane, eres un poco más alta, y tu cabello te lo dejaste crecer un poco-… decía con una tierna sonrisa Kasumi mientras le pasaba una taza de té. Akane a sus 23 años, ya era una mujer adulta, tenía un mejor cuerpo que cuando fue adolecente, lo único que conservaba casi intacto era su rostro, aún tenida esa mirada de niña inocente.

-Sólo he crecido hermana jeje, pero dime cómo te ha ido, se que te casaste con el doctor Tofú y además de que tengo dos lindos sobrinos-… sonreía la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Así es hermanita, soy muy feliz con mi matrimonio además de seguir viviendo aquí, pero dime Akane cómo te ha ido, viniste tu sola no te acompaño tu esposo?-… preguntaba curiosa la hermana mayor de Akane.

-No, no me acompaño-… contestaba la peli azul con una sonrisa, y empezando a emanar lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

-Pasó algo Akane, por qué lloras?-… decía preocupada la Tendo mayor.

-Kasumi fue horrible!-… contestaba Akane mientras abrazaba a su hermana y lloraba amargamente.

-Akane….- musitaba Kasumi mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la joven, pasaron varios minutos para que Akane se tranquilizara, le hacía tanta falta sacar esas lágrimas que guardo por tanto tiempo.

-Akane ¿ya estás mejor?, qué te pasó?-… preguntaba angustiada la mayor de las Tendo.

-Si Kasumi, perdóname jeje… mira lo que paso fue-… se disponía a contar su historia la pequeña Tendo, en ese instante una voz la interrumpió.

-Ya estoy de vuelta-… anunciaba Nabiki mientras se dirigía a la sala, y se impacto de ver a su hermana menor.

-Akane, que sorpresa, te has perdido?-… bufaba Nabiki a lo que solo Akane frunció el seño, aún no se le quitaba la maña de molestar a los demás, pero en todos estos años, ya no era una mujer chantajista, ni lo necesitaba.

-Akane es broma jeje, me da mucho gusto de volver a verte por aquí-… decía la mediana de los Tendo mientras depositaba un abrazo en su hermana menor.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Nabiki, pero que ha sido de ti hermana?-… preguntaba la peli azul con una sonrisa.

-Acaso no lo sabes?, soy la representante financiera de Ranma, es decir su manager, además de administrar nuestro dojo-… decía con una gran sonrisa la castaña.

-A ya entiendo-… "Eso explica porque siempre te veía en varias fotografías y reportajes de Ranma"… -Y dime no te has casado?-… preguntaba la joven.

-Hahaha que bromas dices Akane, solo estoy comprometida con Kuno-… respondía la mediana Tendo mostrándole un lujoso anillo que el joven Tatewaki le había dado hace tres semanas.

**-**Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, y para cuando tu boda jeje-… decía feliz Akane.

-No lo sé probablemente en seis meses, aún lo tenemos que decidir-… -Pero ahora cuéntanos de ti, porque nos has abandonado tantos años-… contestaba firmemente la castaña.

-Si Akane, dinos que pasó-… decía amablemente Kasumi, ya que aún seguía preocupada por el llanto que soltó su hermana hace unos momentos.

-Pues verán, mi vida no ha sido un cuento de hadas, mucho menos una vida normal porqué-… empezaba a relatar Akane lo más serena que podía todo lo sucedido con Hikaru en todo ese tiempo. Pasó más de una hora contándoles del porque Hikaru se casó con ella, de las amenazas del castaño, de cómo no podía salir de su casa a excepción de cuando acompañada al oji verde a distintos eventos, y de su fuga con Midori, en general casi todo lo acontecido en aquel matrimonio.

-Ese estúpido de Okura, mira que si te ha hecho sufrir-… decía muy molesta Nabiki.

-Jamás me imaginé que Hikaru pudiera llegar a hacerte tanto daño-… respondía Kasumi con un semblante serio.

-Akane porque nunca nos dijiste nada, aunque sea en una carta o por teléfono, recuerdo que las veces que tú llamabas decías que estabas bien-… decía molesta la mediana de los Tendo.

-Cómo te conté hace un momento, me tenía amenazada-… respondía con un semblante triste la peli azul.

-Bueno tal vez al principio si hubieran funcionado sus amenazas, pero después de que en un año empezamos a levantar el dojo pudiste habernos dicho, Akane hoy por hoy somos una familia con muchas influencias y porque no decirlo con mucho poder, las amenazas de tu maridito ya no habrían hecho efecto en nosotros-… decía más calmada la mediana de los Tendo, y todo lo que le decía era verdad.

-Hermana tu no lo conoces, es un monstruo, y créeme que estuve consciente de que podía dejarle después de que me enteré de que el dojo Tendo y nuestra familia eran muy importantes-…. –Pero después lanzó amenazas en contra de mi propia vida, y como es mucho más fuerte que yo me atemorice-… decía con melancolía en la voz la menor de los Tendo.

-Lo importante es que ya estás con tu verdadera familia hermanita, y dime no tuviste hijos?-…. Decía con una pequeña sonrisa la Tendo mayor.

-No Kasumi… después de un año de matrimonio con Hikaru encontré en la mesa un papel que había olvidado… era un análisis de laboratorio que afirmaba que él es estéril, me alegro de no haber tenido hijos con él, no soportaría que un niño viviera en ese ambiente tan desagradable-… sentenciaba la peli azul.

-Vaya que si lo creo hermanita-… respondía Kasumi.

-Pero díganme, papá, tu marido, el tío Genma, la tía Nodoka y el maestro donde están?-… preguntaba curiosa Akane.

-Salieron de compras no han de tardar, el maestro hace años que no le vemos, puesto que se fue a un lugar en donde se entrenaba muy bien-… decía amablemente Kasumi, aunque el maestro en realidad se fue a vivir a un lugar donde le era muy fácil robar ropa íntima.

-Jeje ya veo….y, y Ranma?-… preguntaba nerviosa la peli azul, Nabiki pudo notar que Akane aún le guardaba cariño a su representado, a lo que solo pudo sonreír y decir.

-Debe estar entrenando el dojo, después de dar su última clase siempre práctica antes de venir a cenar-… respondía Kasumi.

-Entiendo, pero cómo fue que se hizo cargo del dojo, de la familia-… la peli azul quería saber todo lo que había pasado con su familia, pero en especial quería saber del chico de la trenza.

-Eso es fácil de responder hermanita, dos días después de tu boda al finalizar el desayuno-… empezaba a relatar la mediana de los Tendo.

FLASH BACK

-Gracias por la comida-… -Tengo que decirles algo a todos…-… empezaba a hablar seriamente el artista marcial, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Qué sucede cariño?-… preguntaba Nodoka.

-Cómo ustedes saben ahora que Akane se ha casado, mi compromiso con ella ha dejado de ser válido, por lo que he decidido irme está tarde de la casa-… sentenciaba el chico de ojos azules. Todos permanecieron en silencio, jamás pensaron que Ranma querría marcharse después del matrimonio de Akane.

-Tío Soun, Kasumi, incluso a ti Nabiki, les agradezco su hospitalidad durante todo este tiempo-… decía con una reverencia el joven Saotome.

-Pero Ranma, no tienes que irte, quiero que sepas que aunque ya no estés comprometido con Akane puedes quedarte a vivir aquí junto con tus padres-… decía muy preocupado Soun.

-Se lo agradezco tío, sé que mis padres se quedaran aquí, yo me iré a entrenar, no se aún a donde pero ya lo decidí-… decía cabizbajo el oji azul.

-Hijo no tienes porque irte, aún te puedes comprometer con Nabiki o Kasumi, no hay problema hahaha-…. Decía con una sonrisa el señor Saotome, hasta que un codazo en su cabeza lo calló.

-No digas tonterías papá!-… bufaba molesto el artista marcial.

-De verdad agradezco mucho sus atenciones-… decía Ranma mientras miraba a los 3 miembros de la familia Tendo.

-Pero hijo y la escuela de combate libre, no puedes abandonarla-… decía seriamente Nodoka a su hijo.

-Lo sé mamá pero….- decía el artista marcial hasta que Soun se arrodillo ante él.

-Ranma por favor no te vayas, ahora que ya no está Akane quien se hará cargo de nuestra escuela y del dojo-… decía Soun desesperadamente con varias lágrimas, a lo que a Ranma solo le bajo una gota de sudor al estilo anime al ver a su tío suplicándole de esa manera.

-Eso es cierto Ranma, ni Nabiki ni yo nos podemos hacernos cargo de la escuela de combate libre y mucho menos del dojo, por favor no te vayas-… decía Kasumi con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba al lado derecho del artista marcial y ponía su mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Ranma tu sabes que yo nunca pido favores, pero… por favor quédate, si tú te vas la familia va a quedar desamparada, el tío Genma y mi papá ya están grandes para hacerse cargo del negocio de la familia-… finalizaba Nabiki mientras que ella se colocaba del lado izquierdo de Ranma y al igual que Kasumi ella posaba su mano en el otro hombro del oji azul.

-Nabiki, tío Soun, Kasumi, yo…- murmuraba el artista marcial al ver que los Tendo le pedían que se quedara.

-Hijo piénsalo, ayuda a los Tendo, yo también te lo pido-… decía con una sonrisa Nodoka.

-Tu madre tiene razón Ranma-… hablaba el señor Saotome mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Ranma, uno de los deberes como artista marcial es ayudar a los que te necesitan, los Tendo te están pidiendo tu ayuda para seguir con el dojo y nuestra escuela-… finalizaba el maestro fumando su pipa.

Ranma se quedo estático jamás pensó que le tuvieran tanto cariño para dejar que se fuera a otro lugar, y menos en estos momentos, además de que sabía perfectamente de que aparte de hacerlo por el patrimonio de ellos, lo hacían por él.

-Verán yo ya había tomado mi decisión… pero está bien, me quedaré aquí para seguir con la tradición, aunque solo seré el representante del dojo ya que no quiero que me lo hereden, de acuerdo?-….

-De acuerdo-… decían al unisonó los Tendo, mientras que los Saotome junto con el maestro se alegraban de la decisión de Ranma

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y así fue como Ranma, se puso al frente de la escuela de combate libre y del dojo-…respondía Nabiki.

-Así es hermanita, ya después a Ranma le ha ido muy bien en todos sus torneos, por lo que él y el dojo han ganado gran fama, y hoy en día hay sobre cupo en las clases de artes marciales-… hablaba Kasumi con su particular sonrisa. Akane se mostraba bastante alagada con las palabras de su hermana, no cabía duda de que Ranma se había hecho cargo de ellos, pero aún tenía una pregunta que le mortificaba.

-Kasumi, sé que cuando tú te casaste el padrino fue Ranma cierto?-… preguntaba tímida la peli azul.

-Así es Akane, porqué la pregunta- respondía la Tendo mayor.

-Bueno es que… es que al lado de él se encontraba Ukyo, acaso se casó?-… soltaba la peli azul.

-Claro que Ukyo se casó hermanita-… decía sonriente Nabiki ya que sabía porque preguntaba eso Akane, la menor de los Tendo solo asintió y sentía que parte de su mundo se le iba abajo.

-Así es Akane Ukyo está felizmente casada… con Ryoga- decía con una risita Kasumi, Akane solo pudo sentir que la felicidad volvía a ella.

-Es verdad Akane… se casó hace dos años con Ryoga, nadie sabe como estuvo ese asunto, solo sabemos que se comprometieron y después se casaron-… contestaba Nabiki, Akane no mencionaba palabra alguna solo se limitaba a escuchar a sus hermanas.

-Si Akane, verás el día de mi boda Ranma no tenía ninguna acompañante, así es de que le pidió a su mejor amiga que le acompañara, Ryoga no se molesto por aquello, ya que también es un gran amigo de Ranma, incluso le ayuda a dar las clases aquí en el dojo-… mencionaba Kasumi.

-Ranma no tiene ningún compromiso con alguna mujer y por si acaso piensas preguntar por Kodachi, y Shampoo… solo te puedo decir que la loca de mi cuñada se fue a París a disque encontrar al amor de su vida, y Shampoo regresó con su abuela y Mousse a China, ya que al ver que Ranma no les ponía el más mínimo interés decidieron dejarle de molestarle-… finalizaba la mediana de los Tendo.

-Puedo… puedo ir a ver a Ranma?-… preguntaba Akane, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de volver a ver aquellos orbes azules.

-Claro que puedes ya debe de estar terminando su entrenamiento ya que casi es hora de cenar, yo los llamo-…Finalizaba Kasumi mientras se levantaba con dirección a la cocina para ver si la cena ya estaba lista.

-El camino es el mismo Akane, no tienes porque perderte, bueno iré un momento a mi habitación te veremos luego-… hablaba Nabiki levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Akane sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho mientras caminaba con dirección al dojo, vio que la luz estaba encendida, y notó que la puerta estaba medio abierta a lo que optó asomar parte de su cuerpo y al fin le vio, Ranma se encontraba terminando de practicar una muy difícil Kata, vestía un pantalón de entrenamiento negro junto con una camiseta del mismo color, la pequeña Tendo se maravillo de lo que veía, el joven Saotome había crecido, tenía muy bien remarcados sus músculos, aún conservaba aquella trenza que le caracterizaba, y sus facciones de la cara estaban un poco más maduras, no había duda de que se había convertido en todo un hombre y muy atractivo. La menor de los Tendo no quiso molestarle, así es de que prefirió seguir admirando aquella maravilla de ser. Ranma se encontraba tan concentrado en su Kata que no se percato que unos ojos de color chocolate le veían.

-Uff!,… al fin termine, por hoy es más que suficiente-… se decía así mismo el artista marcial mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente, hasta que por instinto volteo su mirada hacía la puerta, y allí vio a aquella mujer que había creído olvidada.

-A-Akane-… musitaba el chico de la trenza, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ra-Ranma-… murmuraba la peli azul al ver que el chico le había descubierto allí.

Continuará…

**BUENO AL FIN EL REENCUENTRO DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR, SERÁ QUE RANMA AÚN QUIERA AKANE DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE HACE 6 AÑOS?, Y QUÉ PASARÁ CON EL OGRO DE HIKARU, QUE LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE NO SE QUEDARÁ CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS AL DESCUBRIR QUE AKANE SE ESCAPÓ…. GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR CREANME QUE LO APRECIO MUCHO, POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

….-Ra-Ranma-… murmuraba la peli azul al ver que el chico le había descubierto allí. En ese instante Akane corrió para abrazar fuertemente a al artista marcial colocando su cabeza en el pecho del joven Saotome, mientras que Ranma se encontraba en shock, jamás se imagino volver a ver a Akane y menos que le abrazará con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ranma, te extrañé tanto, perdóname por favor!-… decía con llanto la peli azul al chico de la trenza que aún se encontraba estático en la situación.

-A-Akane-… murmuró el oji azul pasando inconscientemente uno de los brazos en la cintura de Akane. Después de que Akane se fue la vida sentimental de Ranma se encontraba de alguna manera inactiva, no podía negar que muchas de sus admiradoras darían lo que fuera por estar con él pero cuando la peli azul hiso su vida con otro, se resigno a vivir sin el cariño de una pareja y optó por dedicarse solamente a ser mejor en su pasión por las artes marciales.

Al principio el extrañaba de una manera enorme a la chica de ojos chocolate pero poco a poco su imagen solo fue quedando como un recuerdo para el joven Saotome, y ahora que regresaba era como si su pasado sentimental se le hiciera presente aunque en el fondo aún se sentía algo dolido por la decisión de la pequeña Tendo hace 6 años.

-Por qué lloras, porqué me pides perdón-… decía separando lentamente a la peli azul de él.

-Por qué fui una estúpida por haber dejado a mi familia, a mis amigos pero sobre todo a ti-…. Decía Akane mirando al suelo con varias lágrimas emanando de sus dulces ojos. El chico de la trenza no sabía que decir, acaso entendió que se arrepentía de dejarle a él, eso no podría ser, Akane era una mujer casada, cómo es posible que le diga eso, se preguntaba a él mismo.

-Akane, no sé lo que esté pasando, pero yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-… decía seriamente el oji azul evitando la mirada de Akane.

-Ranma mi matrimonio con Hikaru es un entero fracaso, es más ni siquiera lo consideré como un matrimonio-… decía la joven quitándose las lágrimas de encima.

-Akane, con todo respeto eso no es de mi incumbencia-… decía el chico de la trenza mientras pasaba del lado de Akane para abandonar el dojo. La peli azul al ver que Ranma se iba lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

-Ranma escúchame por favor, sólo te pido unos minutos-… suplicaba Akane al artista marcial que le daba la espalda.

-Yo no tengo nada que escuchar Akane… pero qué bueno que viniste la familia se alegrará bastante de verte-… decía con una media sonrisa el oji azul separándose del agarre de Akane para irse del dojo.

-Ranma-… murmuraba muy triste Akane viendo al chico de la trenza abandonando el dojo.

Ranma iba caminando y de un solo salto se colocó arriba del tejado, a pesar de los años seguía teniendo la costumbre de visitar el techo de la casa cuando se ponía pensativo, por alguna razón ver el cielo oscuro con algunas estrellas le calmaba, minutos después Kasumi se aproximaba al dojo.

-Akane, Ranma la cena está lista-… decía con una sonrisa que se le borro a Kasumi al ver a su hermana secándose las lágrimas.

-Akane, estás bien que te pasó?-… preguntaba preocupada la mayor de las Tendo.

-Me odia Kasumi, el me odia-… decía una cabizbaja Akane.

-Quién… Ranma?-... respondía Kasumi, y a lo que Akane solo asintió. –Hermanita Ranma es un buen hombre, él no te odia créeme, verás cuando tú te fuiste él fue el que más resintió tu ida, y creo que el volver a verte después de tanto tiempo le es un poco difícil, compréndelo Akane, el no te odia-… respondía con una sonrisa la Tendo Mayor.

-Tranquila hermana, vamos a cenar supongo que tendrás mucha hambre ¿cierto? Además la familia ya se reunió, se pondrán felices de verte-… finalizaba Kasumi de manera alegre.

-Si Kasumi, lo comprendo, vamos-… respondía Akane secándose completamente las lágrimas y sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya en el comedor todos se encontraban en la mesa, menos los dos niños de Kasumi que dormían muy temprano y se encontraban descansando.

-Hija que sorpresa nos tienen tu y Kasumi?-… decía el señor Tendo.

-Esperen un momento, caray si les digo ya no será sorpresa, es más miren ay viene con Kasumi-… hablaba Nabiki mientras que toda la familia se sorprendía y alegraba bastante de ver a Akane entrar con Kasumi.

-Hola a todos, cómo están?-… decía Akane con una sonrisa por ver a toda su familia.

-Hija regresaste!-… decía llorando Soun mientras le daba un abrazo sorpresivo a Akane, casi haciéndola caer.

-Si papá he vuelto jeje, nada más que por favor déjame respirar-… bufaba la peli azul a su padre ya que el abrazo de él se había pasado de fuerza.

-Sí, lo siento hija-… decía el señor Soun saltando de alegría.

-Akane, que bueno que estás aquí, ya te extrañábamos-… decía Nodoka con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si Akane, bienvenida-… decía el señor Saotome.

-Me alegro bastante de verte cuñada jeje-… decía alegremente el doctor Tofú.

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos a cenar, que se enfría la comida-… decía dulcemente Kasumi.

-Y mi hijo no vendrá a cenar, estoy segura de que se alegrará de ver a Akane- mencionaba Nodoka, mientras que Akane ponía su semblante triste.

-Acabe de oír pisadas en el tejado, seguramente está ahí, creo que no nos acompañará-… respondía Kasumi.

-Mmmmm cuando Ranma está de pensador en el tejado ni quien lo baje de ahí-… bufaba la mediana de las Tendo.

-Bueno siendo así buen provecho-… decía Genma. La cena transcurrió de manera muy grata, Akane extrañaba tener una comida así con su familia, todo el tiempo la familia le contaba de las aventuras que habían tenido, de sus vivencias, la peli azul se mostraba de alguna manera agradecida por volver a tener a sus seres queridos, aunque estaría mucho más agradecida si Ranma estuviera compartiendo la cena con ella y los demás.

-Pero dinos Akane, cómo te ha ido a ti, veo que tu marido no vino contigo-…preguntaba Nodoka, aunque no le interesaba saber en lo más mínimo de Hikaru. En ese instante Ranma ya había bajado del tejado, y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el resto de la familia, pero al oír la pregunta que le hizo su madre a Akane optó por solo escuchar sin que le vieran.

-Bueno, creo que es necesario que ustedes también sepan la verdad, verán después de la luna de miel-…. Empezaba relatar Akane al resto de su familia tal y cómo lo hizo con sus hermanas, todos se mostraban impactados por lo que les contaba la peli azul.

-Ese infeliz de Hikaru, le mataré por haber hecho sufrir a mi pequeña-… gritaba Soun con sus manos sobre la cabeza y con su típico llanto.

-No cabe duda de que ese hombre es un animal-… respondía Nodoka aún bastante sorprendida, los demás permanecieron en silencio impactados por las declaraciones de Akane, excepto Kasumi y Nabiki que ya lo sabían. Del otro lado Ranma empezaba a sentir que su aura de batalla crecía mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho, pero la tuvo que calmar para que no lo descubrieran.

"Ese maldito estúpido, cómo se atrevió a hacerle bastante daño todos este tiempo a Akane, nunca se lo perdonaré"… pensaba bastante furioso el oji azul.

-Así es como pasó todo, pero afortunadamente pude escapar y estoy aquí con ustedes-… decía firmemente Akane.

-Vaya hija, bueno eso es lo que importa, supongo que has de estar muy cansada, puedes ir a dormir a tu recámara, descuida nadie la ha ocupado-… hablaba Soun.

-Si papá, he tenido un día muy pesado jeje, gracias por la cena, me iré a dormir-... hablaba Akane mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Ranma al notar que su ex prometida se levantaba de la mesa, se marchó rápidamente del lugar donde había escuchado todo.

-Vaya si que Akane la pasó muy mal-… decía Genma seriamente.

-Y nosotros creyendo que era feliz con los Okura-… respondía Tofú.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya está con nosotros, lo mejor será que todos se vayan a descansar, Kasumi y yo lavaremos los platos-… hablaba con una sonrisa Nodoka.

-Tía, Kasumi ya les dije que podemos contratar a gente para que haga todo eso-… decía seriamente Nabiki.

-Hermana sabes que para la tía y para mí, no es ninguna molestia encargarse del hogar, verdad tía Nodoka-… preguntaba con su dulce sonrisa la Tendo mayor.

-Claro querida, bueno apurémonos-… respondía alegremente la señora Saotome.

Ya era casi la media noche y nuestro artista marcial volvía a la casa para merendar algo sencillo, tuvo que salir a caminar para que se le calmara la irá que traía por dentro. Ya en la mesa pudo oír que alguien se acercaba a él.

-Quién anda ahí-… hablaba desafiante el chico de la trenza.

-Tranquilo campeón soy yo-… decía Nabiki, mientras se sentaba enfrente de Ranma.

-Disculpa Nabiki, oye que haces levantada a estas horas-… preguntaba el oji azul.

-Pues ya ves, pensando las cosas como siempre… Ranma acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que escuchaste todo lo que contó Akane a la familia -… empezaba a hablar la mediana de las Tendo seriamente

-Queeé, cómo lo supiste?-… respondía sorprendido el chico de la trenza.

-Por favor, me conoces perfectamente y sabes que no se me pasa nada, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar… ahora que ya te enteraste de todo, tu y yo sabemos que el marido de Akane vendrá a llevársela verdad-… decía con un semblante serio Nabiki.

-Sí es lo más probable, pero no dejaré que la llevé a ese infierno de nuevo, sobre mi cadáver-… respondía con los puños cerrados el artista marcial.

-Jeje sabía que dirías eso por eso tengo un plan que aparte de librar a Akane de ese infeliz, beneficiara a tu figura como artista marcial y al dojo-…

-A qué te refieres Nabiki?-… cuestionaba el oji azul.

-A esto, léelo-… decía la mediana de las Tendo entregándole a Ranma un documento. Pasaron varios minutos mientras el artista revisaba el secreto documento de su manager.

-Crees que funcione?-… preguntaba de manera insegura el artista marcial.

-Ya verás que si pero necesito que estés presente para que tu se lo digas, yo después intervendré-… decía Nabiki mientras tomaba de nuevo aquel documento y se disponía a irse. –Nos vemos mañana-… se despedía la castaña, y Ranma solo acabo de merendar y fue a su habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos se disponían a desayunar, solo faltaba Ranma que se había quedado dormido ya que se durmió muy tarde. Akane bajaba ya muy descansada y sentó a desayunar, preguntándose si Ranma le evitaría ya que no lo veía en el desayuno.

-Vaya que lindos están sus niños, hermana, doctor Tofú-... decía con una sonrisa la peli azul al ver a un hermoso niño, y al lado una hermosa niña.

-Gracias Akane, niños ella es su tía Akane-… decía Tofú.

En ese momento un grupo 6 de hombres armados entró de manera sorpresiva a donde se encontraban desayunando los Tendo y los Saotome.

-Qué sucede aquí-… gritaba muy nervioso Soun.

"No puede ser que me haiga encontrado tan rápido"… pensaba temerosa la peli azul, en ese momento escucho la voz que tanto le daba miedo, mientras que el grupo de hombres se apartaba para dar paso a su jefe.

-Hahaha vaya cariño, con que aquí te habías metido-… decía irónico Hikaru.

-Vete de aquí, o si no llamaremos a la policía-… decía preocupada la señora Saotome.

-No me hagan reír por favor, ven cariño tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas en la casa, y ustedes no se muevan sino sentirán las poderosas armas de mis hombres-… decía el oji verde mientras tomaba por la fuerza el brazo de Akane.

-Tranquilízate Hikaru, no les hagas daño, ya suéltame que me lastimas-… decía Akane al borde de las lagrimas.

-No te resistas amor o te puede ir peor-… sentenciaba el castaño, en ese instante sintió un duro golpe en el antebrazo obligándolo a soltar a la peli azul, era Ranma que al levantarse oyó todo el alboroto y se apresuro rápidamente a soltar el agarre de Hikaru sobre Akane poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es Ranma Saotome, que sorpresa de verte-… bufaba el oji verde. Ranma solo se quedo mirando de manera desafiante a aquel ser despreciable.

-Qué no te enseñaron a no hacer escándalos en casas ajenas… mira estúpido no amanecí de humor para aguantar tus teatritos, o te calmas de una buena vez o no respondo!-… gritaba el oji azul bastante furioso.

-Hahaha, Saotome no sabes con quien te enfrentas, ve tengo gente que puede detonar sus armas en el momento que yo quiera-… respondía Hikaru.

-El que no sabe con quién se mete eres tú, sabes que no le tengo miedo a tus gorilas, y con un simple movimiento puedo mandarlos a mejor vida-… decía con un semblante bastante enojado el artista marcial y a la vez con una mirada fría que al mismo Hikaru le dio temor por un momento.

-Atrévete a tocar un solo pelo de mi familia y de Akane y te haré sentir en el mismo infierno… entendiste!-… sentenciaba el artista marcial, Hikaru al ver que Ranma hablaba enserio prefirió calmarse y ordenar a sus hombres que bajaran sus armas.

-Tranquilo Saotome, solo vine por mi mujer que tiene de malo eso-… decía el oji verde.

-Eres un cínico Hikaru, todavía de lo que hiciste pasar a mi hermana te atreves a venir por ella-… decía Kasumi.

-Porque de una buena vez le das el divorcio a mi hija y fin del asunto-… hablaba Soun.

-Hahaha, jamás le daré el divorcio… Akane es mía y no la dejaré ir tan fácilmente-… sentenciaba el castaño.

-Por alguna razón sabíamos que dirías eso-… hablaba Ranma sin apartar la vista de Hikaru y sin dejar de proteger a Akane tras de él… -Okura como tú y yo sabemos ambos somos de los mejores peleadores del país y fuera de él y por alguna razón nunca nos hemos enfrentado en combate-… decía un muy firme Ranma.

-A qué quieres llegar con eso Saotome?-… preguntaba Hikaru.

-Simplemente a que te propongo un trato, pactemos una pelea entre tú y yo… y si tu ganas aparte de ganar mucho más prestigio del que tienes ahora, te daré toda mi fortuna y lo mejor para ti… me retiraré de las artes marciales-… sentenció el oji azul.

Hikaru se quedó estático al oír las palabras de Ranma, eso era cierto, ganaría mucho más prestigio, y aparte le entregaría dinero y lo mejor se quitaría a la competencia de encima.

-Pero si yo gano… solo quiero que dejes libre a Akane dándole el divorcio y además de que no le molestarás nunca más en tu miserable vida-… finalizaba el artista marcial.

-Piénsalo bien Hikaru, Ranma te está haciendo una gran oferta y serías muy idiota si la tiras a la basura-… intervenía Nabiki.

-No lo sé, tengo que consultarlo con mi gente y sobre todo con mi padre-… respondía el oji verde.

-Ay mira, no sabíamos que necesitabas de tu papi para tomar tus decisiones-… bufaba Nabiki a lo que Hikaru solo frunció el seño…-Mira ya tengo listo el contrato, léelo si quieres y firma-… hablaba la mediana de los Tendo mientras de la nada sacaba un documento, aquel que en la madrugada le mostró a Ranma.

Hikaru tomó el documento y lo empezó a examinar, sabía que si lo firmaba y perdía tenía que hacer cumplir las normas de dicho papel ya que ahora sería algo legal, pero si ganaba sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en su carrera, solo se limito a pensar seriamente el asunto por varios minutos.

-Está bien acepto-… decía el castaño mientras firmaba el documento.

-Eso es lo que queríamos oír, no te preocupes aunque no ganes tendrás buenas ganancias, ya que haremos pública la pelea a nivel internacional, dile a tu representante que se comunique conmigo para hacer los preparativos y en una semana se realizará la pelea en el súper domo de Nerima-… decía con una sonrisa la mediana de las Tendo.

-Bueno ya que aceptaste ahora lárgate de aquí y estás loco si crees que permitiré que Akane se vaya contigo-… decía un desafiante Ranma. Akane se había quedado estática con todo lo que había oído, Ranma le hacía sentir tan segura, cómo extrañaba que le defendiera cuando se encontraba en peligro y se alegraba porque el peleara por ella, pero se preguntaba cómo sabía de su situación con Hikaru ya que no le dejo explicarle la noche anterior.

-Bueno ya me voy, te veré después cariño hahaha… vámonos!-… decía el oji verde mientras salía con sus hombres, varios minutos después la paz volvía a la residencia Tendo.

-Te dije que iba a aceptar Ranma, ahora todo está en tus manos, entrena duro-… decía Nabiki sabiendo perfectamente que arriesgaban mucho pero era la única forma de que el castaño aceptara el desafío, además de que si Ranma era el ganador adquiriría mucho más prestigio y por supuesto la economía de la familia crecería mas.

-Lo haré Nabiki, ahora necesito ir a caminar un rato, estoy seguro que el imbécil ese ya se fue y no les molestará-… decía de manera cierta Ranma, ya que el oji verde junto con sus hombres estaba llegando al aeropuerto para abordar un vuelo privado para regresar a Tokio y prepararse para su encuentro.

-Nos vemos luego-… decía el oji azul mientras salía de la casa.

-Espera Ranma, voy contigo-… decía la peli azul saliendo del shock y persiguiendo al artista marcial.

-Esperen no van a desayunar!- les hablaba Kasumi pero ya no le pudieron escuchar.

Continuará…

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 11, UN POCO DRÁMATICO VERDAD…. POR LO QUE HAN VISTO RANMA Y AKANE AÚN TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS MUTUOS, SERÁ QUE ACASO SU AMOR TRIUNFE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO?, AVERIGUENLO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS, LA PELEA DE RANMA VS HIKARU ESTÁ A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA…. Y POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR DE VERDAD GRACIAS, SALUDOS!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

….-Esperen no van a desayunar!- les hablaba Kasumi pero ya no le pudieron escuchar.

-Ranma espera por favor-… suplicaba la peli azul al ver que Ranma se alejaba caminando.

-Qué pasa Akane-… preguntaba confundido el artista marcial.

-Bueno yo… yo necesito hablar contigo-… decía tímidamente Akane.

Ranma no sabía si hablar de una buena vez con Akane, la había echado tanto de menos, y ahora que ella estaba de vuelta no pudo rechazar más su petición.

-Está bien Akane que sucede-… decía el joven Saotome mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de Akane, a una cierta distancia pero al fin y al cabo a su lado.

-Ranma con lo que le dijiste a Hikaru, eh, bueno-… empezaba a tartamudear Akane debido a las grandes emociones que tenía por dentro, además como le alegraba caminar de nuevo al lado de Ranma.

-Akane lo que le dije a tu marido fue cierto, no iba a permitir que siguiera haciéndote sufrir-… respondía el chico de la trenza viendo de reojo a su ex prometida, pero al notar lo que decía solo se sonrojo un poco… -Eh bueno yo, yo eh creo que lo haría con cualquiera que se pase de listo con una mujer-… reponía un poco nervioso el joven volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Entiendo Ranma-… decía cabizbaja la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Ranma cómo te enteraste de mi situación con Hikaru si no te lo dije-…

-Eh?-… bueno am pues sin querer oí cuando le mencionaste a todos sobre tus problemas con ese tipo-… respondía el artista marcial poniéndose más colorado.

-A ya veo-… respondía Akane mientras seguía caminando al lado de Ranma, pasó más de media hora y los dos recorrían sin rumbo las calles de Nerima, ambos permanecían callados, la peli azul no sabía que decirle a Ranma, estaba segura que en todo este tiempo siempre soñó con el momento de poder estar con el artista marcial, pero ahora que él se encontraba caminando con ella simplemente no sabía que decir.

Ranma por su parte tampoco decía una palabra, por alguna razón sentía una calidez al ir a la lado de Akane, es qué acaso seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella?... se preguntaba a el mismo, hasta que inesperadamente su estomago rugió, ahora que recordaba el ni Akane habían desayunado.

Akane pudo oír el sonido proveniente del abdomen de Ranma y solo sonrió al ver que oji azul se tocaba su estomago con una cara muy vergonzosa, ella también recordaba que no desayuno nada.

-Akane, quieres desayunar algo en el restaurant de Ukyo?-… preguntaba seguro el joven Saotome.

-Si Ranma muero de hambre jeje-… respondía con una sonrisa la menor de las Tendo, el joven al ver aquella sonrisa le brillaron los ojos, cómo había extrañado ver esa sonrisa que hace tiempo le volvía loco.

-De acuerdo, de paso le saludaras a ella y a Ryoga-… decía deteniendo su paso y devolviéndole la sonrisa mirándola a los ojos, Akane por su parte al fin pudo ver directamente aquellos dos ojos azules que tanto añoraba, ambos por alguna razón se quedaron mirando directamente sin decir nada, en un silencio muy cómodo para ambos hasta que un chorro de agua arruino el momento.

-Lo siento joven Saotome, no me fije bien a donde arrojaba el agua-… decía aquella mujer de edad que por alguna razón siempre le mojaba.

-No se preocupe señora, no es nada jeje-… decía el artista marcial conservando su cuerpo de hombre, Akane solo se sorprendía que la transformación de su ex prometido no sucediera, recordaba que el agua del hombre ahogado se había perdido para siempre cuando el maestro se la trago toda en su boda fallida, Ranma al ver que la pequeña Tendo le veía con asombro solo siguió caminando.

-Ranma, no te transformaste… có-cómo fue eso?-... decía la peli azul mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente al lado del joven.

-Am pues hace cuatro años volví a encontrar al guía de Jusenkyo, y me dijo que había guardado otra vasija con agua del hombre ahogado, y simplemente me la dio…yo le quise pagar por ello, pero se negó y pues veme ya no soy un maldito-… respondía el chico de la trenza. Solamente uso la mitad de aquella agua, la otra mitad se la regaló a Ryoga pero prefirió omitir ese detalle con Akane.

-Vaya te felicito Ranma-… decía sinceramente la peli azul.

-Gracias Akane… mira hemos llegado-… decía feliz el artista marcial mientras se colocaban delante de un enorme restaurant, Akane se sorprendía al ver el tamaño del lugar, no había duda de que a Ukyo junto con Ryoga les había ido muy bien. La pareja se adentro en el restaurant y uno de los meseros se acercaba.

-Joven Ranma que gustó de verle por aquí, supongo que ordenará lo de siempre-… decía aquel simpático señor.

-Si por favor, Akane que se te antoja?-… preguntaba el joven Saotome a su acompañante.

-Aún venden los tradicionales panes japoneses?-… interrogaba la peli azul mirando a Ranma.

-Claro señorita, esa es la especialidad de la casa-… respondía el mesero

-Bueno pues yo quiero uno por favor-… decía Akane.

-Enseguida vendrá su comida, joven Ranma supongo que querrá ver a la señora Ukyo-… preguntaba aquel hombre.

-Si por favor, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de ver a una de sus amigas-…

-De acuerdo-… decía el mesero mientras se alejaba de su mesa.

-Vaya por lo que veo le ha ido bien a nuestros amigos-… decía feliz la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Si, Ukyo se ha convertido en una gran Chef y con el dinero que le pagamos a Ryoga en el dojo pudieron levantar su local convirtiéndolo en este hermoso lugar-… respondía con una pequeña sonrisa el joven Saotome.

En ese momento se acercaba Ukyo con los pedidos ya que siempre le gustaba atender de manera personal a su mejor amigo.

-Akane eres tú?-… decía curiosa Ukyo dejando los platos en la mesa de sus amigos.

-Si Ukyo soy yo-… respondía la menor de los Tendo parándose de la mesa para abrazar a la chica de ojos azules que aunque fue su rival hace tiempo le consideraba una amiga.

-Akane que gusto de verte, cómo has estado-… decía feliz la castaña mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la pequeña Tendo.

-Pues más o menos Ukyo, me alegra verte de nuevo-… decía la peli azul con una media sonrisa.

-Akane?…. Qué alegría de verte por aquí de nuevo!-… decía Ryoga, mientras abrazaba a Akane, a Ranma ya no le daban celos, no porque Akane ya no le interesara sino porque Ryoga ahora amaba a Ukyo.

-Ryoga, cómo estás-… respondía la peli azul devolviéndole el abrazo a su viejo amigo.

-Muy bien Akane, pero dinos cuándo llegaste a Nerima, sabíamos que estabas en Tokio-… decía Ryoga mientras se separaba de Akane a quien le guardaba cariño pero de amigos, ya que su corazón le pertenecía a la castaña que era su mujer.

-Si Ryoga pero regrese ayer jeje pero díganme cómo les ha ido-… decía la peli azul mientras empezaba a desayunar junto con Ranma, Ukyo y Ryoga solo les acompañaron con un te ya que habían almorzado un poco antes, así es de que empezaron una gran plática que duró algunas horas donde Ryoga y Ukyo le contaban de sus aventuras y de cómo se enamoraron, después por su parte Akane les comentó de su situación con Hikaru, y solamente la joven pareja Hibiki se quedó impactada con las declaraciones de su amiga.

-Akane cuánto siento que haigas pasado por eso, pero lo importante es que escapaste-… Agregaba el chico de los colmillos.

-Mi esposo tiene razón, pero qué bueno que ya estás aquí, por cierto cielo se te hace tarde para ir a dar tus clases-… decía dulcemente Ukyo a su esposo.

-Es cierto se me hace tarde jeje bueno otro día platicamos con más calma sino mi jefe gruñón se molestará-… decía el joven colocándose su bandana amarilla mirando burlonamente a Ranma.

-Tienes razón amigo de hecho ya se está empezando a enojar y podría despedirte-… contestaba en tono de broma Ranma mientras que ambas chicas reían por las ocurrencias de aquellos dos. Varios minutos después;

-Bueno es hora de irnos, te veremos luego Ukyo, cuánto te debo?-… decía el oji azul mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Ran-chan ya sabes que tu comida siempre va por cuenta de la casa, y la de Akane también… vaya yo aquí y hay muchos clientes, iré ayudar a la cocina, hasta luego-… se despedía la castaña, mientras que ambos jóvenes volvían a la calle.

-Ryoga de seguro no llegará al dojo-… decía Akane sabiendo el gran sentido de orientación de su amigo.

-Lo hará, en estos años al fin pudo aprender la dirección del dojo, aunque a veces llega tarde a casa de Ukyo por andar buscando la dirección jeje-...

-Jeje comprendo-… decía con una sonrisa la menor de las Tendo. –Ranma, eh bueno…-

-Qué sucede Akane?- decía confundido el artista marcial.

-Bueno eh… podrías acompañarme al centro comercial, es que no traje nada de ropa y quiero comprar algo que ponerme-… decía con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas la peli azul, ya que efectivamente no trajo nada, además de que su ropa de adolescente ya no le quedaba.

-Está bien Akane vayamos-… decía con media sonrisa el joven Saotome, de verdad estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su ex prometida, como añoraba volver a estar con ella.

"Ay Akane, yo que creí haberte olvidado hace tiempo… sin embargo tengo miedo de hacerme ilusiones nuevamente contigo-… reflexionaba el chico de la trenza lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

-Ranma, te pasa algo, Ranma?-… decía la chica de ojos chocolate al ver que Ranma se quedó en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón Akane, bueno vamos-… respondía el joven mientras salía de su mundo.

Al llegar al centro comercial Akane miraba maravillada las tiendas de ropa, en todos estos años la ropa se la escogía el personal femenino de Hikaru, pero ya no era así, ahora ella podría decidir que comprarse.

-Mira Ranma entremos a esta tienda-… decía la joven a su acompañante. –De acuerdo-… hablaba el joven sentándose en uno de los sofás de la tienda mientras que Akane decidía que comprar. Akane compró varias blusas, pantalones de mezclilla, ropa íntima, zapatos entre otras cosas y por alguna razón le pareció muy hermoso un vestido rosa sin mangas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un ligero escote.

-En un momento vuelvo Ranma, me iré a probar varias cosas-… decía Akane mientras se metía a uno de los vestidores, el joven Saotome solo asintió sabía que la peli azul seguramente tardaría un poco. Pasó algo de tiempo mientras la menor de las Tendo se probaba la ropa, ya solo le quedaba probarse el vestido, y cuando se lo puso salió del vestidor.

-Ranma, dime qué te parece este vestido-… decía con timidez la peli azul.

El joven Saotome no decía nada solo se quedo maravillando a la hermosa mujer que tenía de frente, no cabía duda que Akane aún era una mujer bella.

-No se me ve bien verdad?-... decía la menor de las Tendo con una mirada triste.

-No Akane, perdón quiero decir que si jeje… te ves muy bonita-… decía apenado el oji azul poniendo su cara totalmente colorada.

-Gracias Ranma-…decía con una sonrisa nerviosa la joven. –Bueno ya vuelvo-… musitaba Akane mientras nuevamente se adentraba al vestidor para quitarse el vestido, y a la hora de pagar.

-Son 90,000 yens-… decía la cajera

-En un momento- decía Akane mientras se revisaba la bolsa de pantalón. "Rayos no puede ser, no traje nada de dinero"-… pensaba apenada la peli azul. Ranma al notar que la joven se revisaba en varias partes del pantalón inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no llevaba dinero.

-Aquí tiene mi tarjeta señorita-… decía el artista marcial entregándole el pedazo de plástico a la cajera.

-Gracias por su compra-…

-Ranma, discúlpame no me fijé que no traía nada de dinero, pero al llegar a la casa te lo pagaré todo-… decía bastante avergonzada la chica de ojos chocolate.

-No te molestes Akane… considéralo como todos tus regalos atrasados de cumple años y de navidad-… decía sonriendo el joven Saotome.

-Ranma-… murmuraba la peli azul colorándose al ver el lindo gesto de su ex prometido.

-Bueno vámonos a la casa-… decía el oji azul empezando a caminar al lado de su acompañante.

-Ranma muchas gracias de verdad, sabes eh bueno yo me siento muy feliz de estar nuevamente conti-… hablaba con dificultad la menor de las Tendo hasta que un grito la interrumpió.

-Miren es Ranma Saotome!-… decía un grupo de chicas al ver al artista marcial. De repente un sinfín de muchachas se le acercaban al artista marcial, pidiéndole un autógrafo, una foto, incluso le daban besos en el cachete. Akane por alguna razón sentía esos celos que cuando era adolecente la carcomían por dentro, si por ella fuera mandaría a volar a cada una que le robaba besos en la mejilla a su ex prometido, pero sabía que Ranma era una figura pública y tenía que entender que parte de ser famoso es tener el cariño de la gente. Pasó como media hora y Ranma atendía a sus fanáticas, no solamente a las jóvenes, sino también a varios niños y personas adultas que le admiraban, incluso aunque estuviera en Nerima no le gustaba ir a lugares muy públicos pero no podía dejar a Akane ir sola. La peli azul optó por sentarse en una banca esperando al chico de la trenza.

-Discúlpame Akane, no podía rechazar a mi público-… hablaba un poco egocéntrico el joven Saotome.

-Si ya lo vi, incluso no rechazas los besos que te dan las chicas-… decía un poco molesta la peli azul, aunque sabía que no tenía el derecho de ponerse a sí.

"Acaso estás celosa?"… pensaba Ranma muy confundido por la actitud de la joven.

-Bueno vámonos que ya se hizo tarde quieres Ranma-… decía firme la peli azul levantándose de la banca.

-Si disculpa por haberte hecho esperar-… decía apenado el oji azul.

-No Ranma jeje no hay problema-… decía igualmente apenada Akane al ver que su ex prometido se disculpaba con ella sin motivo alguno, ya que eso era parte de su trabajo. Después ambos llegaron a la casa, mientras que Ranma le pasaba sus bolsas a Akane ya que se ofreció a ayudarle.

-Bueno Akane, aquí te dejo yo iré a entrenar un rato-… decía el artista marcial.

-Pero Ranma, acaso Ryoga no está dando clases a estas horas en el dojo?-… preguntaba la peli azul.

-Así es Akane pero atrás del dojo hace tiempo construimos un espacio amplio para poder entrenar por si éste estaba ocupado, así es de que no hay problema-… decía seguro el oji azul.

-Bueno yo iré a guardar esto… muchas gracias Ranma-… decía la chica de ojos chocolate mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del artista marcial para después entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la casa.

Ranma se quedó estático y rojo como un tomate, ningún beso de sus admiradoras se comparaba con aquel beso que le había dado Akane además de que con eso confirmaba que aun él le quería a ella, sin embargo por alguna razón tenía miedo de volver a enamorarse como loco tal como lo hizo hace bastante tiempo, aunque se cuestionaba si valdría la pena intentarlo, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en su entrenamiento para su encuentro con Hikaru.

Continuará….

**HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO, ANTES DE LA BATALLA QUIZE HACER ESTOS PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS ENTRE LA PAREJA PROTAGONISTA PARA QUE SIGUIERAN DESPERTANDO SUS SENTIMIENTOS, AHORA SI LO QUE VIENE SE PONDRÁ MEJOR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR… Y POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

El día había transcurrido con mucha tranquilidad, la noche había aparecido nuevamente, Kasumi y Nodoka se encontraban terminando las labores domésticas incluyendo la cena, el doctor Tofú regresaba de trabajar de su clínica, Nabiki estaba terminando de sacar las cuentas del dojo además de empezar los preparativos para la pelea más importante del año, Ryoga por lo general terminaba de dar sus clases por la tarde y por lo tanto ya se había ido, los más pequeños ya estaban descansado después de jugar todo el día y los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome jugaban shogi.

Nuestro artista marcial después de dar sus clases vespertinas se encontraba terminando de entrenar por ese día, y Akane recordaba muy feliz su paseo con Ranma excepto la escena de las fanáticas además de ayudar un poco con las labores del hogar.

-La cena está lista!-… decía la Tendo mayor a la familia… -Akane por favor le podrías decir a Ranma que venga a cenar?-…

-Claro Hermana-… contestaba Akane para después decirle a Ranma que era hora de cenar, todos se encontraban muy felices por el regreso de Akane y sobre todo el oji azul que aunque al principio le costó asimilar el hecho de que la peli azul regresara, ahora por algún motivo ya lo había asimilado, toda la familia se encontraba cenando.

-Ranma ya empecé a movilizarme para tu encuentro, este día me comunique con el representante de Hikaru y mañana mismo empezaremos a lanzar la publicidad-… decía Nabiki al artista marcial.

-Que bien Nabiki, tu eres la experta en esos asuntos-… respondía el artista marcial.

-Ranma ya empezaste a entrenar para tu encuentro?-… decía seriamente Soun.

-Si ya empecé, aunque les aviso que mañana temprano iré a las montañas para entrenar mucho mejor-… comunicaba el chico de la trenza a la familia.

-Ranma tienes equipos muy buenos de entrenamiento, no sé porque tienes que ir a las montañas-… hablaba el señor Saotome.

-Así es viejo, pero creo que para una pelea como esta necesitaré más que buenos equipos para entrenar y que mejor que allá para hacerlo-… respondía Ranma, la peli azul al escuchar que Ranma se iría a entrenar intentaría ir con él.

-Ranma si no te molesta eh… bueno me gustaría acompañarte-… decía tímidamente la menor de los Tendo sentada al lado del oji azul.

-De ninguna manera-… sentenciaba el artista marcial, a lo que Akane solo bajo bajó su mirada al suelo pensando que Ranma le consideraría una molestia en su entrenamiento, al ver eso el oji azul intervino nuevamente.

-No me malinterpretes Akane, no puedes ir porque necesito que tú te quedes a dar mis clases aquí en el dojo ya que Ryoga después de irse de aquí se va con Ukyo-… decía sinceramente el chico de la trenza.

-Ranma no se si pueda dar tus clases, he seguido practicando las artes marciales pero es muy claro que no estoy a tu nivel-… respondía la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Akane estoy seguro que tu podrás hacerlo, no es muy difícil, además eres una Tendo que no… vas a ver que lo harás muy bien-… hablaba el joven Saotome con una sonrisa y colocando sus manos en los hombros de Akane.

-Ranma-… miraba enternecida a aquel chico, estaba más que claro que Ranma había madurado y ya no le insultaba cómo lo hacía en su adolescencia. El oji azul al notar que se encontraba en una posición un poco comprometedora se apresuró a soltar a Akane, poniendo sus mejillas con un ligero toque carmín, mientras que los demás se miraban secretamente al ver ese acto.

-Eh bueno… es un favor que te pido Akane-…volvía a hablar el oji azul.

-Está bien Ranma, lo haré con mucho gusto-… "sólo lo haré porque tu confías en mi"… pensaba con una sonrisa la peli azul.

-Bueno ya que todo está arreglado, iré a dormir que mañana madrugaré para irme, volveré un día antes de la pelea… Nabiki llama a nuestra seguridad privada para que los cuide por si las dudas les molesta la gente de Hikaru, aunque dudo mucho que se atrevan hacerlo después de ponerlos en su lugar-… decía el artista marcial viendo a su manager.

-Descuida Ranma claro que lo haré y no te preocupes por la pelea cuando regreses ya todo estará listo-… respondía con media sonrisa la mediana de las Tendo.

-Entrena duro hijo-… decía dulcemente Nodoka.

-Si Ranma, yo cuidaré también a la familia vete tranquilo a entrenar-… hablaba Tofú

-Les juró que lo haré, bueno que descansen nos vemos pronto-… decía el oji azul mientras se levantaba de su lugar para irse a su dormitorio. Akane se quedó mirando como el chico abandonaba el lugar, no cabía duda de que él se preocupaba por todos y lo que más le alegraba era que también se preocupaba por ella, después el resto de la familia se fue a descansar.

Al siguiente día aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana el oji azul se dirigía con su gran maleta de entrenamiento a la salida de la casa, tenía que entrenar duro para librar a Akane de las garras de Hikaru.

-Ranma-… decía la peli azul con su pijama aún puesta, la cual consistía en un pequeño short amarillo con una playera azul marina. Ranma al voltear solo se puso un poco rojo al ver a su ex prometida vestida así.

-Ocurre algo Akane?-… decía preocupado el chico de la trenza.

-No nada… solo quiero agradecer lo que estás haciendo, te, te estaré esperando-… decía nerviosa la joven, Ranma al ver el gesto de Akane solo se acercó y con su dedo pulgar acaricio la mejilla de la peli azul, y que por supuesto ante tal acto la chica se sonrojo al máximo.

-No te preocupes Akane, todo saldrá bien ya verás-… decía con una media sonrisa el artista marcial mientras quitaba suavemente su pulgar del rostro de Akane para después dirigirse a la salida y empezar a caminar.

-Ranma-… murmuraba la chica viendo a su ex prometido salir de la casa, después se dirigió a su habitación a tratar de dormir un poco más y preparar las clases que Ranma le había pedido dar.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, todas las calles de Nerima se encontraban adornadas con enormes espectaculares anunciando la pelea de Ranma Vs Hikaru, también era el tema más importante de todos los medios de comunicación, la pelea se transmitiría por televisión a través de cadena nacional, y a través de pago por ver por la televisión internacional, no cabía duda de que Nabiki era muy buena en los negocios ya que todas las localidades se encontraban agotadas.

Akane había conseguido sacar adelante las clases en el dojo, se alegraba mucho de ello, pero se alegraba más de que Ranma viniera en unos momentos más, aunque también estaba sumamente preocupada por la pelea que se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día, sabía que Ranma era muy fuerte pero Hikaru también lo era.

El artista marcial llegaba y se adentraba a Nerima después de unos arduos días de entrenamiento, había conseguido aumentar su fuerza y velocidad además de perfeccionar sus técnicas, pero también le preocupaba la batalla ya que si no ganaba el malvado de Hikaru ganaría mucho, pero sobre todo no conseguiría librar a Akane. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la enorme publicidad que se encontraba en Nerima, momentos después se adentraba a la casa, eran aproximadamente ya las 9 de la noche, la familia ya había terminado de cenar a excepción de Akane que quiso esperarle un poco más.

-Ya estoy de regreso-… hablaba el oji azul dejando a un lado la pesada maleta de entrenamiento, todos se encontraban mirando la televisión y cuando oyeron la voz de Ranma se alegraron, sobre todo la peli azul que corrió a recibirlo con un gran abrazo.

-Ranma que bueno que ya llegaste…estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti-… decía tímidamente la menor de las Tendo, el joven Saotome solo se sonrojo por el recibimiento tan cálido de Akane.

-Tranquila Akane ya estoy aquí-… decía con una sonrisa el chico de la trenza, correspondiendo tímidamente al abrazo de Akane.

-Bienvenido Ranma, toma asiento en un momento te traigo la cena, a ti también Akane-… decía Kasumi mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Gracias Kasumi-… después toda la familia le daba la bienvenida al joven. La cena de aquellos dos jóvenes transcurrió normalmente, no hablaban mucho ya que se adentraban en sus pensamientos, la peli azul solo se limitaba a mirarlo sin que él se diera cuenta ya que también le preocupaba la pelea de Ranma, no tanto por ella sino por él.

-Ranma como verás ya todo está listo, mañana la pelea será a las ocho de la noche, así es de que estate preparado-… decía Nabiki a su representado.

-De acuerdo Nabiki… oye podemos platicar en privado, quiero hablar contigo algunas cosas de la pelea-… respondía seguro el artista marcial terminando de cenar.

-Está bien, vayamos afuera-… mencionaba la castaña mientras salía con el oji azul colocándose ambos cerca del estanque.

"Qué será lo que hablaran" pensaba preocupada la peli azul mientras observaba secretamente a su hermana y Ranma, lo único que pudo notar es que Nabiki se mostraba sorprendida con lo que le decía Ranma, pero también se notaba que a la castaña le disgustaba un poco lo que el artista marcial le comunicaba, varios minutos después Nabiki se aproximaba a entrar a la casa y Ranma subió con un salto al tejado, Akane al ver eso se metió rápidamente para que no supieran que se les quedo mirando, aunque muy dentro de ella le hubiera gustado escuchar lo que aquellos dos decían.

-Todo bien?-… decía Soun.

-Si papá todo bien, solamente estábamos arreglando unos pequeños detalles con respecto al dojo-... decía la mediana de las Tendo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras.

-Qué detalles?-… preguntaba preocupada Kasumi.

-No es nada malo no se preocupen jeje, después se enteraran-… decía Nabiki mientras empezaba a subir a su habitación.

El oji azul ya en el tejado se sentaba a admirar las estrellas, y como siempre sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Tiene que ser así"… pensaba algo melancólico el chico de la trenza, hasta que Akane se acerco a él sentándose a su lado.

-Sucede algo Ranma?-… preguntaba preocupada la menor de las Tendo.

-No Akane, solamente subí a pensar algunas cosas aquí-… respondía con una sonrisa el oji azul.

-Ranma aunque te cueste trabajo puedes confiar en mí-… suplicaba la peli azul.

-No te preocupes Akane, después te enteraras tranquilízate, ahora lo que importa es liberarte de ese imbécil-… respondía el artista marcial.

-Ranma por favor ten mucho cuidado, Hikaru es muy fuerte no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo durante la pelea-… decía cabizbaja la chica de ojos chocolate y colocando inconscientemente la cabeza en el hombro del oji azul.

-Descuida Akane lo tendré, te prometo que mañana estarás totalmente libre de ese estúpido-… respondía el chico de la trenza y también de manera inconsciente colocaba su cabeza en la de la peli azul. Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición ninguno de los dos quería separase de ahí, pero el artista marcial necesitaba descansar muy bien.

-Bueno Akane mañana será un día muy pesado, es mejor que ambos nos vayamos a descansar-… hablaba el oji azul separando su cabeza de la de Akane.

-Tienes razón, es lo mejor-… decía la pequeña Tendo quitando su cabeza del hombro de Ranma. Al momento de bajar Ranma tomó a Akane en sus brazos dejándole en el suelo, después de eso ambos estaban muy colorados.

-Hasta mañana Ranma-… decía dulcemente la chica de ojos chocolate depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico para ir después a su recamara.

-Hasta mañana Akane-… respondía el oji azul con un toque de timidez y dejando a la joven para irse a dormir.

El día siguiente todos se encontraban nerviosos por el encuentro de Ranma, Nabiki no se encontraba en la casa porque se encontraba viendo que todo estuviera en orden además de arreglar otros asuntos, el día transcurrió de manera muy rápida y al fin el momento llegó.

El súper domo de Nerima estaba a reventar de gente, muchos con pancartas de apoyo para Ranma y otros apoyando a Okura. Ranma se encontraba en el vestidor ya se había cambiado poniéndose un pans deportivo color rojo con una camiseta color negro, después ya salía del vestidor encontrándose con sus seres queridos.

-Bueno hijo, tu puedes, confiamos en ti-… decía muy enternecida Nodoka dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

-Adelante Ranma, tu ganarás-… apoyaba Soun.

-Te estaremos apoyando amigo-… decía Ukyo junto con Ryoga ya que ambos habían asistido al evento.

-Vamos Ranma, demuéstrale a Okura quienes son los Saotome-… mencionaba con una sonrisa el señor Saotome.

-Ranma, tú puedes, si algo malo te pasa jamás me lo perdonaré-… decía con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña Tendo, el oji azul al ver que Akane empezaba a llorar, con suavidad en su mano hizo que le mirara ella a los ojos.

-Tu tranquila Akane, todo estará bien no te preocupes, te aseguro que volverás a ser una Tendo completamente quitándote de encima el apellido ese… tu confía en mi quieres-… decía el artista marcial mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su ex prometida.

-Bueno Ranma vamos ya es hora de que salgas-… decía Nabiki, -Y a ustedes ya les di sus asientos, en un momento les alcanzo-…

En la residencia Tendo, Kasumi junto con su esposo se encontraban viendo la televisión ya que por sus pequeños no pudieron asistir al encuentro, pero de todas maneras manifestaron su apoyo al oji azul.

-Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la pelea del año!-… gritaba el anunciador haciendo que el público explotara.

-Está noche se definirá quien es el mejor artista marcial que existe, ambos peleadores buscaran el todo por el todo esta noche!... seguía diciendo el anunciador, Nabiki en la semana se había encargado de que los verdaderos motivos del encuentro se pusieran en secreto, así es de que les dijo a los medios que la pelea sería para ver quién era el mejor artista marcial que existía, los Okura no se opusieron a que los verdaderos motivos se ocultaran ya que tampoco les convendría en caso de que perdieran.

Los Tendo incluyendo a Akane, los Saotome y los Hibiki ya habían ocupado sus lugares, todos esperaban que le fuera bien a Ranma, el prometido de Nabiki no había asistido debido a que tenía que viajar de negocios.

En ese momento sonaba la música de Hikaru, mucha de la gente se volvió loca al ver que el joven Okura se aproximaba a la plataforma de combate. Aquel campo de batalla era una plataforma rectangular de piedra rodeada por cuatro grandes muros muy gruesos.

-Directamente desde Tokio, representando al dojo Okura…. Hiiiikaaaruuuuuu Okuraaaa!... gritaba el anunciador mientras que Hikaru entraba a la plataforma de manera muy egocéntrica y con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Después de eso sonaba la música de Ranma y si el público con Hikaru se volvió loco, con el oji azul se volvieron más que locos gritando de emoción por ver al joven Saotome dirigiéndose de igual manera a la plataforma.

-Y directamente desde aquí de Nerima, representando al dojo Tendo…. Raaaannnmmaaaaaaa Saotomeeeeee!-… gritaba el anunciador, mientras que el chico de la trenza subía a la plataforma saludando a su público para después quedar viendo de manera desafiante a su rival.

-Bien señores, este es un combate de todo se vale, así es de que empiece la pelea!-… hablaba el anunciador mientras se colocaba fuera de la plataforma. En ese momento ambos contrincantes elevaron de manera sorprendente su aura de energía que incluso una gran especie de viento fuerte se generó en el súper domo, sus miradas eran retadoras, no cabía duda de que una gran pelea empezaría.

-Al fin Saotome, frente a frente… vamos comencemos!... decía Hikaru lanzándose a atacar a Ranma.

-Estoy listo Hikaru!-… respondía nuestro artista marcial y de igual manera se lanzaba rápidamente contra el oji verde.

Continuará….

**AL FIN COMENZÓ LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE RANMA Y HIKARU, SE PONDRÁ MUY IMPACTANTE SE LOS ASEGURO…. Y QUÉ HABRA SIDO LO QUE RANMA PLATICO DE FORMA TAN MISTERIOSA A NABIKI?... NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL DE ESTÁ HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR… POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

….-Al fin Saotome, frente a frente… vamos comencemos!... decía Hikaru lanzándose a atacar a Ranma.

-Estoy listo Hikaru!-… respondía nuestro artista marcial y de igual manera se lanzaba rápidamente contra el oji verde.

En ese instante ambos interceptaron el uno con el otro un codazo y un rodillazo al mismo tiempo en el centro de la plataforma que incluso pareció retumbar. Ranma lanzaba fuertes golpes en la figura de Hikaru pero éste los estaba esquivando de manera perfecta.

-Hahaha con eso nunca me lograrás vencer Saotome-… decía el oji verde lanzando un fuerte cabezazo al oji azul que no pudo esquivar.

-Jeje apenas estoy calentado Okura-… respondía Ranma recuperándose rápidamente del golpe mientras agarraba fuertemente las muñecas del castaño para lanzarle rápidos rodillazos al abdomen de los cuales solo atinaron tres. Hikaru al sentir las poderosas rodillas de Ranma se zafó rápidamente del agarre del chico de la trenza para hacer el mismo ataque en él , pero nuestro artista marcial lo sorprendió agarrándolo de los ante brazos, el joven Okura al sentir eso hizo lo mismo, en ese momento ambos comenzaron una batalla extraordinaria de rodillazos recorriendo casi toda la plataforma, las rodillas de ambos chocaron un sinfín de veces produciendo fuertes sonidos, era como si dos piedras grandes colisionaran al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya no sabía que Ran-chan era tan poderoso es la primera vez que lo veo pelear así, aunque Hikaru también lo es-… hablaba Ukyo muy impresionada por lo que observaba.

-Claro que lo es, por esa razón es uno de los mejores en su tipo-… respondía Nabiki sentándose en su asiento.

"Ranma"-… pensaba Akane el nombre de aquella persona que estaba peleando por ella.

-Esto se está poniendo muy interesante-… mencionaba el oji verde separándose de Ranma para colocarse del otro lado de la plataforma.

-Vaya que sí-… respondía nuestro artista marcial con media sonrisa y de igual manera se situaba en el lado contrario del castaño. La gente gritaba de emoción al poder presenciar esa extraordinaria batalla.

-Bueno sigamos-… decía el artista marcial lanzándose con su puño derecho directo al oji verde.

.-Me parece perfecto-… bufaba Hikaru lanzándose en contra de su oponente, sintiendo la fuerte mano de Ranma sobre una de sus mejillas, pero el oji azul también sentía un fuerte golpe en su rostro, ambos puños de los dos contrincantes se encontraron con la cara del adversario, en ese momento ambos lanzaban rápidas patadas y golpes, Ranma por su parte los esquivaba pero algunos le lograban dar, Hikaru por su parte era muy bueno esquivando ataques por lo tanto ninguno de los golpes del chico de la trenza le tocaba.

-Maldición Ranma está recibiendo algunos golpes y patadas, sin embargo Hikaru no recibe ninguno de él-… decía alarmado el joven de la bandana amarilla.

-Vamos Ranma tu puedes-… gritaba Soun.

"Ranma por favor ten cuidado"-… pensaba muy preocupada la peli azul mientras seguía observando la batalla.

"Maldición ninguno de mis ataques le están afectando, tengo que hacer algo rápidamente… lo tengo!"… pensaba el oji azul bajando un poco su guardia permitiendo que el castaño le diera muchísimos más golpes, para después estrellarlo de manera brutal a la plataforma haciendo en ella un enorme hoyo por el impacto que recibió con el cuerpo del joven Saotome.

-Qué pasa Saotome me estás defraudando, ven aquí-… decía malvadamente el castaño mientras agarraba de la camiseta al oji azul lanzándose poderosos ataques, Ranma solo se limitaba a resistirlos.

-Toma esto!-… gritaba el oji verde mientras lanzaba varios golpes en el estomago de su adversario, después lanzaba múltiples patadas y codazos en los puntos vitales del joven Saotome, en ese momento Ranma empezaba a sangrar por varias partes de su cuerpo.

-No puede ser, tengo que ir a detener esto, Hikaru lo está matando!-… gritaba de manera de manera desesperada la pequeña Tendo al ver que el oji azul estaba recibiendo golpes brutales.

-Alto Akane-… ordenaba Nabiki

-Hermana que no ves lo que está pasando!-… gritaba más desesperada la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Akane lo que está haciendo Ranma es dejar que Hikaru le ataque demasiado para poder leer sus movimientos… además si te fijas bien Hikaru se está empezando a cansar-… hablaba Genma de manera muy cierta y seria, la peli azul solo se resigno a creerle a su tío y nuevamente se sentaba en su lugar.

"Ahora es mi turno"… pensaba el artista marcial al ver que su plan había funcionado, en ese momento empezaba a detener cada uno de los golpes de Hikaru con mucha facilidad ya que sabía en qué punto caerían, el castaño se sorprendía ante eso y siguió lanzando ataques mucho más rápidos pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles además de que estaba perdiendo bastante energía, al notar eso Ranma inició su ataque de las castañas calientes incrementadas al triple de velocidad que comúnmente hacía, miles de golpes interceptaban varias partes del cuerpo de Hikaru sacándole múltiples cantidades del vital líquido.

-Toma esto Hikaru-… gritaba el joven Saotome mientras se colocaba detrás de su oponente para darle una muy fuerte patada en la espalda a la vez que lo mandaba a estrellar contra el primero de los muros de concreto del campo de batalla.

-Ese es mi hijo-… gritaba orgullosa Nodoka.

-Ves Akane, Ranma sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo-… decía Nabiki a su pequeña hermana mirándola de reojo.

-Ranma-… murmuraba con brillo en sus ojos la pequeña Tendo al ver que el oji azul ahora dominaba el combate. El público por su parte estaba más que sorprendido, jamás se imaginaron ver una batalla de alto calibre.

En la residencia Tendo Kasumi y el doctor Tofú se impactaban de lo que veían por la televisión, lo bueno que sus hijos ya estaban durmiendo para no ver la fuerte pelea del joven Saotome a quien le consideraban un tío.

-Ranma es muy fuerte-… decía Kasumi mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Vaya que lo es amor… pero me preocupa ya que está gastando mucho poder en sus ataques-… respondía de manera sería el esposo de la mayor de las Tendo… volviendo a la batalla;

Hikaru se desprendía lentamente del muro con el que lo habían mandado a chocar y su aura de poder se incrementaba nuevamente.

-Ahora verás Saotome!-… gritaba aquel joven dominado por la ira, y de manera muy rápida empezaba a atacar nuevamente al chico de la trenza, pero sus golpes eran esquivados.

"Bien es hora de usar esta técnica y acabar con esto"-… pensaba el oji azul mientras en forma de espiral evitaba los ataques de Hikaru, hasta llegar al centro.

-Siente el dragón volador!-… sentenciaba el artista marcial mientras daba un golpe en el mentón de Hikaru y lo mandaba al interior de un fuerte torbellino.

-Eso es lo que quería que hicieras!-… gritaba Hikaru apoderándose de aquel torbellino de aire para convertirlo con sus manos en uno de fuego.

-Quéee!-… decía el chico de la trenza mientras que el torbellino que lanzó contra su oponente volvía hacía él pero ahora con llamas que lo atraparon produciéndole un fuerte daño y dolor.

-No puede ser esa es una de las técnicas especiales de Hikaru!-… gritaba Akane.

-Queeé-… contestaban todos al unísono.

-Sí, Hikaru para aquel ataque solo necesita la fuerza del viento, y Ranma al producir el dragón volador Hikaru tomo la fuerza de aquel torbellino utilizándolo para su ataque-… decía desesperada Akane.

-Hahaha ríndete Saotome, jamás podrás liberarte de ese ataque, otra opción es morir-… sentenciaba maquiavélicamente el oji verde al ver la cara de dolor que tenía Ranma ante dicho ataque.

"Rayos puso en mi contra mi propia técnica, sin embargo no puedo rendirme, no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya… si dice que no puedo salir el tampoco lo hará-… pensaba el chico de la trenza mientras de una manera sobre humana lograba controlar aquel torbellino para que fuera por Hikaru.

-Qué demonios haces!-… gritaba el castaño al ver que se encontraba junto con el artista marcial dentro de aquel torbellino que al igual que Ranma lo apretaba de una manera muy dolorosa.

-Será mejor que lo desactives, sino quieres morir junto conmigo!-… decía el joven Saotome mientras trataba de seguir aguantando aquel sofocante dolor.

-Maldición!-… gritaba Hikaru mientras con su mano absorbía aquel fuego, para que de nuevo el torbellino estuviera hecho de aire, momento después el torbellino estrello a ambos contrincantes contra el suelo, destruyendo en casi su totalidad el campo de batalla.

-Ranma tienes que levantarte!-… gritaba con lagrimas Soun al ver que el artista marcial yacía en el suelo al igual que Hikaru.

-Ese ataque fue muy poderoso para ambos, va a ser un milagro si uno de los dos se levanta-… decía Ryoga muy preocupado, el público permanecía en silencio por lo que sus ojos veían, nunca en su vida habían presenciado una batalla de tal magnitud. En ese instante el joven Okura se empezaba a levantar de la plataforma para caminar muy lastimado a donde se encontraba su oponente en el suelo.

-No puede ser Hikaru le va a dar el golpe de gracia-… decía alarmado el señor Genma.

-Hijo no puede ser-… decía con lagrimas Nodoka, mientras que en el extinto campo de batalla;

-Eres bueno Saotome pero yo soy el mejor-… decía Hikaru mientras cerraba su puño derecho envolviéndolo en llamas, en ese momento llegó a donde se encontraba el oji azul semiinconsciente y lo tomó por lo que quedaba de su camiseta.

-Ranmaaaaa!-… gritaba la peli azul con llanto al ver que el chico de la trenza no se levantaba.

Por alguna razón el grito de Akane llegó a los oídos del oji azul, haciéndole ver que aún no era hora de darse por vencido, encendió rápidamente sus sentidos y pudo ver que Hikaru se disponía a dar su último ataque.

-Este es tu fin… puño del fénix!-… gritaba de manera aterradora el castaño mientras lanzaba su poderosa técnica a la figura de Ranma, pero se sorprendió de que el oji azul lo detenía con ambas manos.

-Es hora de terminar con esto!-… sentenciaba el artista marcial dando una fuerte patada en el estomago de Hikaru lanzándolo a estrellar contra el segundo muro del campo de batalla.

-Este es por el daño que le querías hacer a mi familia!-… decía el oji azul mientras despegaba el cuerpo estrellado de su adversario para que con otro fuerte golpe en el pecho lo mandara a estrellar al tercer muro del campo.

-Este es de mi parte!-… volvía a hablar el chico de la trenza mientras nuevamente despegaba el ser de Hikaru muro para aventarlo contra el tercer muro con un muy duro cabezazo en la mandíbula del oji verde.

-Y este último es por a ver hecho sufrir de esa manera a Akane!-… sentenciaba el artista marcial tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de Hikaru estrellándola con una gran velocidad contra el cuarto y último muro del campo de pelea dejándole totalmente inconsciente y haciendo que el muro se destruyera por completo. El anunciador saliendo del shock que le había producido ver esa pelea pudo notar que Hikaru estaba fuera de combate y dio el anunció final.

-Damas y caballeros el ganador además de ser el mejor artista marcial que existe es el representante del dojo Tendo… Raaannnnmmmaaaa Saotomeeeeee!... al escuchar eso el público volvió a gritar de emoción.

Ranma por su parte solo se desvaneció en el suelo por el cansancio, más no estaba inconsciente sino solo muy agotado. Al ver eso Akane con el resto de la familia y sus amigos corrió a socorrer al joven Saotome.

-Ranma, Ranma estás bien?-… decía con varias lagrimas la peli azul levantando la mitad del cuerpo del chico de la trenza en sus brazos.

-Akane, te lo prometí ahora estás libre del imbécil ese-… decía con media sonrisa el artista marcial ya que aún se encontraba bastante adolorido.

-Ranma-… respondía Akane mientras abrazaba con suma ternura al oji azul, sin dejar de llorar.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo-… hablaba la madre de Ranma.

-Yo también Ranma, eres el mejor-… decía con su típico llanto Soun.

-Te felicito hijo-… decía con una gran sonrisa el señor Saotome.

-Ran-chan estuviste increíble-… decía la mejor amiga del oji azul… -Cierto Ranma ahora te respeto mas amigo-… agregaba el chico perdidizo.

-Muy bien Ranma yo también estoy feliz por ti-…mencionaba con media sonrisa la mediana de las Tendo, después pudo ver que la gente de Hikaru incluyendo su padre lo estaban levantando para llevárselo en una camilla seguramente al hospital ya que con la paliza que le dio Ranma seguramente le fracturo todos los huesos.

-En un momento vuelvo-… comunicaba Nabiki mientras se dirigía con los Okura

-No puede ser que haiga perdido mi propio hijo-… decía muy molesto el señor Okura.

-Señor Ren espero que respeten nuestro contrato ya que si no lo hacen podemos llevarlo a la corte y ustedes saben perfectamente que tienen las de perder como ahora-… decía muy segura Nabiki con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-No se preocupe señorita Tendo, es más aquí tiene la demanda de divorcio firmada por Hikaru, se lo hice firmar antes del combate por si esto pasaba, además de que no volverá a molestar a Akane-… hablaba el señor Okura mientras le pasaba secretamente el documento que Nabiki observó cuidadosamente.

-Me alegra que cumpla con nuestro trato, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes-… decía la castaña mientras reía y se dirigía nuevamente a donde se encontraba Ranma.

Los medios querían hacer miles de preguntas al campeón Saotome, por muy peculiar que parezca ninguno recordaba que la peli azul era la mujer, o más bien ahora la ex mujer de Hikaru ya que había cambiado su físico desde el día que se casó y ese mismo día fue el primero y el último que los medios le vieron, por lo tanto no hubo problemas que la peli azul se encontrará ayudando a Ranma a ponerse de pie para después servirle como apoyo para que no cayera ya que el chico de la trenza seguía muy débil.

-Ranma qué se siente ser el mejor artista marcial qué existe-… decía un reportero.

-Felicidades Ranma, la chica que le está ayudando acaso es su novia?-… preguntaba una reportera, esas y muchas preguntas fueron lanzadas al artista marcial.

-Solamente puedo decir que estoy muy feliz-… decía con una sonrisa el oji azul.

-Señores, señores por favor dejen descansar a mi representado, después les contestará todas las preguntas que gusten-… hablaba Nabiki mientras venía con su equipo de seguridad para apartar a los medios.

-Vamos a la casa Ranma-… decía una muy feliz Akane.

-Vámonos Akane-.. Decía el chico de la trenza mientras se alejaban del campo de batalla junto con el resto de la familia.

Al llegar a casa de los Tendo, Tofú examinó bien a Ranma para ver si no tenía un golpe de gravedad, pero solamente estaba lastimado y agotado por lo tanto solo necesitaba descansar por una semana, todos se encontraban felices por el triunfo de Ranma en especial la peli azul, se sentía muy orgullosa del chico de ojos azules, ya en la mesa Soun y Genma bebían sake celebrando, mientras los demás solo degustaban algo de té con algunos bocadillos que Kasumi había preparado.

-Bueno familia ahora nuestro dojo se convertirá en el mejor… y Akane firma esto-… decía Nabiki pasándole la demanda de divorcio a su hermana.

-Muchas gracias Nabiki-… decía muy entusiasmada la pequeña Tendo firmando de manera inmediata el documento que oficialmente le cedía nuevamente su apellido y la libraba de aquel repugnante ser.

-No me las des a mi dáselas a Ranma, el hizo el trabajo duro-… respondía la mediana de las Tendo. El chico de la trenza ya había subido a darse una ducha y a dormir pero aún estaba sumido es sus pensamientos ya que había tomado una decisión.

-Si hermana, ahora mismo iré a dárselas, ya debe de estar en su habitación-… mencionaba la chica de ojos chocolate para después subir a donde se encontraba Ranma.

"Tiene que ser así Akane"… pensaba de manera melancólica el oji azul aunque también estaba muy alegre por haber librado a Akane del infeliz que tenía por esposo.

-Ranma puedo pasar?-… preguntaba la pequeña Tendo tocando la puerta.

-Claro Akane pasa-…

-Ranma, de verdad te lo agradezco demasiado… me siento muy feliz más que por mi por ti de verdad-… decía la peli azul mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ranma y agarrando suavemente su mano.

-No tienes porque dármelas Akane, me alegro que al fin estés libre de ese matrimonio ahora trata de ser feliz quieres-… decía el artista marcial con cierto toque de nostalgia en su voz.

-Claro que lo haré-… respondía la peli azul, ya que mañana pensaba organizar una fiesta en honor a Ranma, además de que al fin le confesaría el gran amor que le ha guardado por tanto tiempo.

-Bueno ahora si me disculpas estoy muy agotado-… decía el joven Saotome.

-Claro Ranma descansa, mañana nos vemos-… decía la peli azul colocando un lindo beso en el cachete izquierdo del joven.

-Si Akane, que descanses-… respondía el oji azul y de igual manera depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha de Akane, haciendo que está se colorara al máximo.

Minutos después Akane regresaba con la familia para decirles la idea de la fiesta sorpresa de Ranma, todos se encontraban muy gustosos de ayudarle, Nabiki por su parte sabía que tal vez esa fiesta no se podría llevar a cabo por lo que le dijo Ranma el día anterior. Una hora después todos se fueron a dormir y la chica de ojos chocolate solo soñaba con Ranma, aquel chico que la libró de su verdugo y con el cual quería compartir toda su vida debido al gran amor que le tenía.

Muy temprano Ranma tomaba su maleta de viaje mientras se aproximaba a la salida del que había sido su hogar, y miro con forma nostálgica la ventana de Akane, aquel sitio que le traía tantos recuerdos.

"Adiós Akane sé feliz"… pensaba el oji azul mientras abandonaba la casa de los Tendo.

Ya había amanecido completamente, los rayos del sol alumbraban la ventana de Akane haciéndola despertar de ese dulce sueño con el dueño de su corazón.

-No puede ser!-… gritaba Soun, y el resto de la familia se encontraba dentro de la habitación del oji azul. Ranma se había ido y no sabían ni siquiera a donde, a excepción de Nabiki, solamente dejo una carta que leyó Nodoka en voz alta.

Akane al oír el grito de su padre se levanto rápidamente de la cama para ir a donde se encontraba el alboroto, y pudo ver que las cosas de Ranma ya no se encontraban y por alguna razón eso le empezaba a dar indicios de lo que estaba pasando.

-Papá qué pasa... y, y Ranma?-… preguntaba desesperadamente la peli azul a su padre, a lo que solo Soun evitó su mirada.

-Akane hija, ten lee esto-… decía tristemente Nodoka para entregarle una carta a la hija de Soun, la menor de las Tendo se apresuró a leer dicha carta con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que sabía que esa era la caligrafía de Ranma, dicha carta decía:

Querida familia perdónenme por no despedirme como es debido de cada uno de ustedes, pero es necesario que yo me aleje de Nerima por un tiempo, agradezco las muestras de cariño que me han dado todo este tiempo, sepan que les guardo un gran cariño, mamá no te preocupes estaré bien y viejo cuídala mucho quieres.

Akane supongo que tu también leerás esto, estoy muy alegre de que ya estés libre de Hikaru ahora como te dije anoche sé feliz, estoy seguro sabrás seguir sacando el dojo adelante ahora que no estaré yo, perdonarme por irme así pero tengo mis razones…. Cuídate mucho.

Ranma Saotome

Al terminar de leer, Akane hecha un llanto se fue a su habitación, todos los demás se mostraban tristes por lo sucedido, y sabían que lo mejor sería que se desahogara un poco. Nabiki por su parte sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y se dirigió a su recámara.

-Akane abre por favor-… hablaba la mediana de las Tendo.

-Ahora no hermana, déjame sola por favor-… decía con un amargo llanto la peli azul recostada en su cama y abrazando a su almohada.

-Te conviene hablar conmigo, es sobre Ranma-… finalizaba la representante del oji azul, Akane al oír eso abrió inmediatamente la puerta dejando pasar a su hermana pero sin dejar de sollozar.

-Escucha atentamente Akane ya que de ti depende que Ranma regrese o se vaya para siempre-… comunicaba Nabiki.

Continuará….

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo, al fin Akane fue librada de la bestia de Hikaru pero sin embargo lo más importante para ella se ha marchado… Agradezco mucho por que lean y les agradezco más que comenten de verdad muchas gracias!... Por ahora sido todo, nos leemos en el capítulo final en el cual se revelaran las razones del porque la ida de Ranma, además de otras cosas, paciencia… Saludos.**


	15. Capítulo 15 Final

**CAPÍTULO 15 FINAL**

-Escucha atentamente Akane ya que de ti depende que Ranma regrese o se vaya para siempre-… comunicaba Nabiki sentándose en una silla, mientras que Akane tomaba asiento en su cama.

-Porqué se fue Nabiki… no quería estar junto a mi verdad?-… soltaba Akane tratando de calmar su llanto, la noticia le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Akane no es por eso… pero si me das 100000 yens te lo diré-… bufaba Nabiki a lo que Akane solo frunció el seño poniendo sus ojos más vidriosos.

-Tranquilízate Akane era una broma jeje… pero antes solamente quiero qué me respondas una pregunta-… empezaba a decir la mediana de las Tendo de manera seria.

-Qué pregunta-.. Respondía Akane.

-Akane ¿amas a Ranma?... preguntaba Nabiki, Akane se quedo callada dejando que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo.

-Akane no me has contestado, o es que no le amas-… sentenciaba la representante de Ranma, la peli azul al oír eso respondió de manera inmediata.

-Claro que lo amo… por qué crees que estoy llorando, de felicidad?-…

-Ya veo Akane, pero dime es amor sincero o más bien le tienes cariño por haberte librado de Hikaru-… volvía a interrogar Nabiki.

-De ninguna manera hermana, claro que le estoy agradecida por librarme de aquel… pero siempre le he amado, mi corazón siempre le perteneció -… contestaba la chica de ojos chocolate intensificando más su llanto.

-Akane no es por hacerte sufrir más pero si tu corazón siempre le perteneció a él porqué te casaste hace seis años con Hikaru?-… cuestionaba la castaña.

-Por idiota, por no saber hacerle caso a mis sentimientos…no sé si te lo dijo pero un día antes de mi boda el me confesó su amor y yo le rechace, le rechace hermana y no sabes lo arrepentida que he estado-… respondía la peli azul con su puño apretado sin dejar de sollozar.

-Vaya eso no me lo sabía... mmmm y estás segura que Ranma no se convirtió en una obsesión para ti?-… volvía a preguntar la mediana de las Tendo.

-Por supuesto que no Nabiki!... el amor que siento por él no es una obsesión ni por agradecimiento, yo le amo, de verdad hermana le amo, pero se ha ido-… contestaba Akane al interrogatorio de su hermana.

-Bueno Akane te pregunte todo esto porque quería saber que tus sentimientos son sinceros… ahora te diré lo que pasó-… hablaba Nabiki levantándose de la silla del escritorio de Akane para sentarse en la cama a un lado de su hermana.

-Recuerdas la noche anterior del combate, cuando Ranma quiso platicar conmigo de manera privada y tu nos estabas espiando?-...

-¿Eh?... Nabiki apoco sabías que me encontraba observándolos-… decía sorprendida la peli azul limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Claro hermanita, creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta… pero en fin en esa conversación platicamos sobre su ida-… empezaba a relatar la mediana de las Tendo, mientras que Akane le ponía toda la atención del mundo.

FLASH BACK

-Bueno Ranma ya estamos solos, qué es lo que quieres decirme-… preguntaba la representante del oji azul.

-Nabiki estos días que me fui a entrenar he pensado muchas cosas, por eso cuando gane la pelea de mañana me iré de aquí-… decía de manera sería el artista marcial.

-Espera espera, espera, cómo que te vas a ir… sé que eres muy fuerte pero no te confíes-…

-Así es Nabiki ya lo decidí, y con respecto a la pelea sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, así es de que te aseguro de que yo ganaré-…

-Ok supongamos que ganes, pero porqué te vas a ir, y el dojo?-…. Preguntaba la castaña.

-Mira simplemente tengo mis razones, y del dojo se puede ocupar Akane ahora que está de vuelta, además a ella es la que le corresponde hacerse cargo de su negocio-… decía de manera seria el chico de la trenza.

-Un momento, te vas porque Akane regresó?-… cuestionaba la mediana de las Tendo.

-De alguna manera-… decía cabizbajo el oji azul.

-A ver déjame pensar…. Claro aún sigues enamorada de ella cierto?-… decía apuntando con un dedo al rostro del oji azul.

-No te lo voy a negar, sin embargo sabes que no soportaría otra desilusión, pase mucho tiempo tratando de olvidarla sin embargo ahora que volvió mis sentimientos hacía ella han revivido… pero tengo miedo de enamórame como lo hice cuando era adolescente-… hablaba de manera seria el joven Saotome.

-Sabes de alguna manera ya lo sabía, las miradas que se lanzaban entre otras cosas me hacían deducir eso, pero creo que ella también está interesada en ti, porqué no te quedas y haces tu vida con ella… no crees?-…

-No sé si ella este enamorada de mí… Nabiki, por fuera tal vez me vea muy fuerte pero en esos asuntos soy muy débil, por eso quiero alejarme de aquí por un buen tiempo-… contestaba Ranma.

-Ranma estás huyendo al amor, sé que es difícil volver a ilusionarte con Akane pero al menos inténtalo-… hablaba de manera seria la mediana de las Tendo.

-Si estoy huyendo, pero compréndeme, en pocas palabras no soportaría que me destrozaran mis sentimientos nuevamente, por eso ya lo decidí, pero necesito de tu ayuda-…

-Ay Ranma, bueno si esa es tu decisión se que no podré hacer nada, pero en fin que necesitas de mi-… cuestionaba la hermana de Akane.

.-Necesito que mañana mismo me rentes un departamento en Hokkaido, solamente lo usaré una semana, ya qué después pienso irme a Europa o América, aún es algo que tengo que decidir-… respondía el oji azul.

-Y porqué a Hokkaido, no sería más fácil que de una vez te fueras del país jeje-… bufaba Nabiki, aún a veces en asuntos serios le gustaba molestar.

-Jaja qué graciosa, lo que pasa es que tengo que actualizar la visa y todo eso, y sabes que esos trámites llevan días, además tengo contactos allá para que me hagan rápido los tramites y no tarden semanas en resolverme, por eso me iré allá para después irme del país-…

-Y cómo rayos conseguiré un departamento en menos de un día-… decía un poco molesta la castaña.

-Oh vamos que acaso no puedes hacer eso, has arreglado cosas más difíciles sin ningún problema-… respondía con media sonrisa el chico de la trenza.

-Tienes razón, está bien Ranma te conseguiré tu departamento, mañana te daré todos los datos que necesitas-…

-Muchas gracias Nabiki… solo por favor te pido que no digas nada a la familia y mucho menos a Akane, yo les dejaré una carta para comunicarles mi ida-…

-Está bien no diré nada-… decía irónicamente la mediana de las Tendo.

-Nabiki por favor prométemelo-… suplicaba el joven Saotome.

-Si claro, te lo prometo-… contestaba Nabiki cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó aquella noche, ya después minutos antes de la pelea le di la dirección del departamento que le conseguí-… finalizaba Nabiki

-Entiendo, entonces él tiene miedo de enamorarse profundamente de mi?-… decía la peli azul quitándose sus lagrimas de encima ya que en todo el relato de Nabiki estuvo derramando varias de ellas.

-Así es hermanita, por eso solamente tú puedes hacer que cambie de opinión y regrese… además de que no me conviene que mi representado se me vaya-… bufaba la mediana de las Tendo a lo que Akane solo frunció el seño.

-Y cómo puedo decirle que no se vaya… que, que se quede conmigo-… tartamudeaba la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Pues es sencillo, ve a buscarlo hoy mismo, no esperes más… toma aquí está la dirección de aquel departamento, es más le querías hacer una fiesta no es así?-… preguntaba la castaña, mientras ponía en la mano de su hermana un pequeño papel la dirección del apartamento.

-Sí pero por ahora ya no podrá ser-… decía cabizbaja la pequeña Tendo.

-Bueno que tal si esa fiestecita se la das tú misma cuando llegué al departamento de Hokkaido-… decía con media sonrisa la mediana de la Tendo.

-A qué te refieres Nabiki?-… preguntaba confundía la peli azul.

-Bueno te lo explicaré en el camino, ahora prepara tu maleta de equipaje quieres, que nos vamos a Hokkaido… te espero en veinte minutos-… decía la castaña mientras salía de la habitación de su hermana.

"Ranma esta vez haré bien las cosas, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, aunque no se qué planes tenga Nabiki"… pensaba con una sonrisa la chica de ojos chocolate, para darse una ducha muy rápidamente y preparar su maleta.

Nuestro artista marcial aún seguía en el aeropuerto ya que su vuelo lo habían retrasado por casi más de dos horas.

-Pasajeros con rumbo a Hokkaido, favor de abordar el avión 550-… decía una voz que provenía de uno de los altavoces de la sala de espera.

-Vaya ya era hora-… decía nuestro artista marcial para ir a su vuelo.

En la residencia Tendo, Nabiki arrancaba su auto de lujo para dirigirse junto con su hermana al aeropuerto.

-Vaya Nabiki si que te gustan los lujos-… decía admirada Akane al ver la lujosa máquina de su hermana.

-Pues cuando se gana bien hay que aprovechar hermanita-… contestaba Nabiki manejando por las calles de Nerima, minutos después ambas llegaban al aeropuerto y se introducían dentro de él.

-Espera Nabiki, no compraremos los boletos antes-… decía preocupada Akane al ver que su hermana no se detenía en las taquillas de boletos.

-No hace falta Akane, tu sigue caminando-… decía la mediana de las Tendo a un paso veloz para dirigirse a una de las áreas especiales del aeropuerto.

-Mira Akane, allí esta nuestro transporte-…

-Nabiki esto es tuyo?-… preguntaba muy impresionada la peli azul al ver una lujosa avioneta negra.

-Pues más o menos, en realidad lo compre junto con Ranma, el no quería pero lo convencí ya que nos ayudaría a llegar de manera rápida a nuestros destinos-… contestaba la castaña.

-Ya veo-… decía sin salir de su asombro la menor de las Tendo.

-Buenos días señorita Nabiki-… decía una piloto muy bonita a su jefa.

-Hola Naoko, mira ella es mi hermana Akane… bueno vámonos-… decía la castaña mientras subía con su hermana a la avioneta.

-Espera y el copiloto?-… preguntaba preocupada la peli azul.

-La estás viendo aquí hermanita-… decía Nabiki viendo la gran cara de impresión que tenía su hermana. –Jeje quita esa cara, hace tiempo tomé clases de aviación como hobby y aunque no lo creas se ayudar a Naoko a volar este avión, pero ella es la que hace todo el trabajo difícil yo solo muevo botones jeje-… contestaba Nabiki mientras junto con Naoko tomaban la cabina.

El oji azul ya había salido a su destino, y su mirada se notaba cierta tristeza, había decidido abordar la primera clase para que no estuviera en un lugar con mucha gente ya que ahora quería meditar muchas cosas.

"Akane, cómo habrás reaccionado, me extrañaras?-… pensaba el oji azul, mientras tanto en la avioneta;

-Bien hermanita una vez que lleguemos allá, tomarás un taxi y le entregaras la dirección que te di para que llegues al departamento, toma aquí está la llave-… decía la mediana de las Tendo dirigiéndose a su hermana y dejándole el mando total de la avioneta a su piloto.

-Espera, no se la diste a Ranma?-… cuestionaba la peli azul.

-Pues sí, pero soy precavida y le saque una copia, por eso dale una buena sorpresa cuando el llegue quieres-…

-Entonces llegaremos antes que él a Hokkaido?-… preguntaba con brillo en los ojos la pequeña Tendo.

-Así es hermanita, por lo que se él se fue en un avión comercial que se retrasó por más de dos horas, nosotras al ir en esta avioneta le tomaremos ventaja de unas tres horas-… respondía con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Y después de llegar allá supongo que regresarás verdad-…

-Claro hermanita la que tiene que estar con él eres tú, no yo, por eso ya te di todos los datos-… Pasaron algunas horas y las Tendo estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Hokkaido.

-Bueno Akane aquí te dejo, ya lo demás depende de ti, nos vemos pronto-… se despedía la castaña.

-Gracias hermana, no sé qué haría sin ti-… decía la peli azul dándole un fuerte abrazo a Nabiki.

-Descuida Akane, somos hermanas que no… ahora ve y no regreses sin él quieres-… bufaba la mediana de las Tendo abrazando también a la peli azul. Minutos después Akane iba a tomar un taxi pero se detuvo en una tienda de repostería ya que se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Momentos después la peli azul abordo el taxi llegando a la dirección del departamento.

-Bien aquí dice que es el departamento número siete-… hablaba Akane para sí misma y encontró una puerta con ese número, colocó la llave en la chapa, la giró y se introdujo dentro de aquel lugar que por cierto estaba muy bien decorado, después se introdujo en la cocina con dos bolsas grandes de ingredientes.

Tres horas después el oji azul salía del aeropuerto para dirigirse a su departamento, al igual que Akane abordo un taxi, y a la vez seguía pensando si habrá sido una buena decisión alejarse de Nerima pero sobre todo de Akane, varios minutos después llegó a su destino para introducirse a aquel conjunto de apartamentos, en ese momento ya había oscurecido.

-Veamos es el número siete, oh aquí está-… musitaba el artista marcial abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en aquel lugar.

-Bueno, estoy muy cansado, creo que tomaré una siesta-… "Un momento huele a ¿pastel?, creí que el apartamento estaba desocupado y creo que alguien está en lo que parece ser la cocina, seguramente Nabiki se equivoco"… pensaba un poco molesto el chico de la trenza.

-Hola disculpe por entrar, pensé que estaba desocupa-do-… mencionaba el artista marcial no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, Akane llevaba aquel vestido rosa que compró cuando fue de compras con Ranma, además de que llevaba un bonito delantal de cocina.

-Hola Ranma, que bueno que ya llegaste, te estaba esperando-… decía con una sonrisa la peli azul tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-A… Aka-ne, qué, qué haces aquí-… respondía en estado de shock el joven Saotome.

-Pues dándote la bienvenida, además de venir por ti-… respondía de manera tímida la chica de ojos chocolate, el artista marcial no salía de la impresión que tenía, Akane estaba con él y ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí antes que él mismo.

-Ranma, por favor no te alejes de nosotros, no de alejes de mi!-… decía Akane soltando lagrimas para después abrazar al oji azul ya que no puedo aguantar más lo que sentía por dentro.

-Akane-… murmuraba Ranma saliendo de su mundo para ver que su prometida lo estaba abrazando como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera.

-Ranma, esta mañana al leer tu carta sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía, no soporto la idea de estar separada de ti… recuerdas que me dijiste que fuera feliz, pero no puedo ser feliz si no estás tú conmigo-… decía sollozando la menor de las Tendo.

-Akane-… decía el oji azul separando lentamente a su ex prometida para verla a los ojos.

-Ranma, mi felicidad eres tú, ya que yo te amo como a nadie en este mundo-… al fin soltaba la pequeña Tendo aquellas palabras que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

-Akane yo… yo no sé qué pensar-… respondía el oji azul evitando la mirada que tanto le gustaba.

-Escúchame por favor Ranma, se que fui una idiota al haberme casado con otro, se que fui una idiota por haberte dejado ir hace seis años… pero créeme que todo ese tiempo lo he pagado con creces, preferí llevar una vida equivocada en lugar de una correcta, Ranma perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, pero dame una oportunidad por favor-… decía la joven Tendo para nuevamente lanzarse hacia Ranma colocando la cabeza en su pecho.

El artista marcial se encontraba en silencio, cuánto tiempo había esperado para escuchar un te amo de Akane.

-Akane yo… yo tengo miedo-… murmuraba el oji azul.

-Lo sé Ranma, pero déjame quitarte ese miedo, déjame curar esas heridas que te hice por mis tontas decisiones… Te amo Ranma, te amo-… decía la peli azul para después con ambas manos acercar el rostro de su ex prometido a ella. Y al fin el beso se dio, un beso lleno de cariño y amor por parte de Akane, el artista marcial quedó estático al sentir los labios de aquella mujer, pero después coloco las manos en la cintura de ella y correspondió gustosamente ese beso que tanto había anhelado. La peli azul al ver que Ranma le correspondía se lleno por dentro de felicidad, jamás había sentido esa sensación de amor, así es de que llevo sus manos a los hombros del joven Saotome para poder disfrutar más de ese momento.

Instantes después ambos se separaron por falta de aire, pero inmediata mente volvieron a unir sus labios, pasando de un beso tierno a uno apasionado, y nuevamente se separaron por la falta de oxígeno para quedar viéndose de una manera intensa a los ojos.

-Akane, sabes que yo también te amo más que todo, gracias por quitarme esas dudas, y sabes qué… vamos a darnos esa oportunidad ambos-… decía gustosamente el oji azul dando un pequeño beso en los labios de Akane.

-Muchas gracias Ranma me haces tan feliz, te amo nunca lo olvides-… respondía llena de alegría la pequeña Tendo para de igual manera depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Ranma.

-Oye y cómo te enteraste de que venía para acá… déjame adivinar fue Nabiki cierto?-… cuestionaba el joven Saotome.

-Pues sí, ella me ayudo a estar contigo, no la regañes quieres-… bufaba la joven Tendo.

-Al contrario le voy a subir el sueldo porque te permitió venir conmigo jeje-… bromeaba Ranma, mientras que la peli azul le daba muy feliz otro beso.

-Mmmm por cierto ese olor a pastel de qué es-… preguntaba de manera curiosa el artista marcial.

-Ah bueno es una sorpresa que te tengo-… respondía la peli azul sacando del horno un pastel de vainilla, ya que sabía que ese era el sabor preferido de Ranma.

-Espera un momento, lo hiciste tú?-… hablaba con cierto toque de miedo el oji azul ya que recordaba que Akane no era nada buena en la cocina. Akane al ver eso solo sonrió.

-Descuida, hace tiempo Midori me enseñó a hacer pasteles y uno que otro platillo, deja que se enfríe para que veas que no te miento-… respondía muy segura de sí misma la joven.

-Bueno ya que tardará un poco en enfriarse que te parece si dormimos juntos… bueno en lo que tu pastel se enfría, y si tú quieres claro-… decía con ligero toque carmín en sus mejillas el joven Saotome. Akane enseguida captó el mensaje de Ranma y lo miró enternecidamente.

-Eres un pervertido ¿lo sabías? jeje…aunque si tengo ganas de dormir el resto de mi vida contigo-… decía con timidez la peli azul con una cara muy sonrojada.

-Bueno pues vamos a dormir-… respondía con una sonrisa el chico de la trenza para cargar a Akane en sus brazos y llevarla a la recámara en donde se demostraron en cuerpo y alma todo el amor que sentían el uno con el otro, y donde se dieron cuenta que todo el tiempo que esperaron valió la pena, ya que después de llevar sus vidas equivocadas lo corrigieron para llevar una vida correcta en compañía del ser amado, tal y como debió ser desde el principió.

**BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO FINAL!... QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESPERO QUE NOS LE HAIGA QUEDADO A DEBER, AUNQUE LES COMUNICO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO HACER UN EPÍLOGO YA QUE SIENTO QUE ES NECESARIO QUE LO HAGA… Y SABEN QUÉ, LO VOY A HACER, YA LO TENGO VISUALIZADO NADA MÁS ME FALTA REDACTARLO… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR DE VERDAD, GRACIAS A SUS LECTURAS Y COMENTARIOS ME ANIMARON A SEGUIR HACIENDOLES LA ENTREGA DE ESTE SENCILLO FIC… Y POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, NOS LEEMOS EN EPÍLOGO, SALUDOS.**


	16. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde el rencuentro de Ranma y Akane, después de haber estado una semana en Hokkaido las cosas marcharon de maravilla entre ellos, un mes después se enteraron del escándalo de los Okura, ya que los habían metido presos por evasión de impuestos y ni con todo su dinero se libraron de ir a una prisión de máxima seguridad, tanto padre como e hijo fueron sentenciados. Después Akane y Ranma habían comunicado a la familia de su noviazgo y sus padres querían casarlos inmediatamente para unir las escuelas, pero se negaron debido a que necesitaban vivir una vida de pareja para poder casarse después, pero la que si iba casar era la hermana soltera de Akane; Nabiki. Meses antes había comunicado que iba a contraer nupcias con el joven Tatewaki, y aquel día había llegado.

-No sé por qué no contratamos a gente para que hicieran esto-… decía la castaña quien era ayudada por sus hermanas, Nodoka y Ukyo a colocarle aquel vestido de novia.

-Descuida hermana… deja de moverte quieres-… decía con molestia Akane.

-Si Nabiki, además quien mejor que tu familia para ayudarte en estas situaciones-… respondía Kasumi.

-Así es Nabiki, es más nosotras no te cobramos nada por arreglarte, deberías de estar agradecida-… bufaba Ukyo.

-Bueno en eso tienen razón… espero todo salga perfecto-… volvía a hablar la mediana de las Tendo.

-Ya verás que, si… bueno ahora vamos a peinarte-… mencionaba Nodoka.

En la residencia Tatewaki, Ranma, Ryoga, Genma, Soun y Tofú se encontraban esperando al futuro marido de Nabiki, en todo este tiempo el relámpago azul había madurado, ya no era aquel gigoló de preparatoria, ahora era un hombre serio, profesional y enamorado, quién diría que terminaría con una Tendo.

-Vaya no sé por qué las chicas no nos dejaron acercarnos a la casa-… mencionaba Genma.

-Pues tu qué crees viejo… acaso querías ayudar a la novia-… reía el joven Saotome, al igual que todos los demás.

-Vaya jamás pensé que Kuno terminaría con Nabiki, creo que al fin se olvido de su pelirroja ¿cierto Ranma?-… bromeaba el chico perdidizo mientras que Ranma fruncía el ceño.

-Si verdad… sabes que mal que pe-chan ya no está, creo que hubiera sido el platillo perfecto para el banquete de Ukyo-… respondía irónico el chico de la trenza, y nuevamente todos volvieron a reír, no cabía duda que se la estaban pasando muy bien, en ese momento el oji azul salió para dirigirse a una joyería que se encontraba cercana.

-Buenos días, disculpe vengo por mi pedido-… decía el artista marcial al joyero.

-Joven Saotome, que cree, su pedido ya llegó pero lo mandaron a nuestra otra joyería que se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad-… respondía muy nervioso aquel joyero rascándose la cabeza.

-No puede ser, ustedes me aseguraron que ya me lo tendrían hoy mismo!-… exclamaba molesto el joven Saotome. Dicho pedido consistía en las sortijas de los novios, ya que él junto con Akane, fueron elegidos para ser padrinos de argollas y habían encargado un par de anillos muy bonitos, pero el oji azul se confió ya que le aseguraron que ese mismo día se los entregarían y no había visto otras opciones

-Así es joven Ranma, pero al parecer hubo un problema y los enviaron allá, discúlpenos-… decía muy apenado aquel señor.

"No puede ser y falta menos de media hora para la boda"… pensaba un poco temeroso el chico de la trenza.

Volviendo a la residencia Tendo;

-Listo hermanita, termínanos-… hablaba la mayor de las Tendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno qué tal me veo-… decía Nabiki levantándose de su silla, en realidad si le asentaba muy bien aquel vestido de novia, en su peinado le quitaron el cabello lacio para colocarle caireles, no cabía duda que todas las Tendo eran muy hermosas, y esa vez Nabiki se pasó de hermosa.

-Muy bella, hermana-… sonreía Akane.

-Santo cielo, en 20 minutos empieza la ceremonia-… mencionaba Nodoka muy preocupada.

-Rápido que el chofer espera-… decía Ukyo saliendo con todas las mujeres de la casa para adentrarse en una muy bonita limosina, todas las damas vestían vestidos de noche, muy lindos.

En la iglesia ya todos los invitados y amigos de ambas familias se en encontraban reunidas, incluyendo el novio con todos sus amigos, y que por cierto todos iban de etiqueta, su hermana no le acompañó debido a que se encontraba muy enamorada de un francés y no podía alejarse ni un segundo de él.

-Kuno… ¿acaso estás nervioso?-… decía el joven Hibiki al ver que Kuno caminaba para uno y otro lado enfrente del altar.

-Claro que no Ryoga… bueno si estoy nervioso, acaso tú no te pusiste así en tu boda con Ukyo-… respondía el joven Tatewaki.

-¿Eh?-... bueno creo que si jeje, pero tranquilo, es más creo que ya llegó tu futura esposa-… decía con picardía el chico perdidizo.

En ese momento el novio volteo por instinto y vio a Nabiki, se encontraba hermosa, estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado al elegir a la castaña como su esposa, ambos compartían muchísimas cosas juntos, por esa razón olvidó a sus amores platónicos y se embarcó con Nabiki, cosa que no le resultó sencillo al principio pero lo logró.

La ceremonia había empezado y ambos novios se encontraban en el altar escuchando al sacerdote.

Akane se encontraba muy extrañada al ver que su novio no se encontraba por ningún lugar, y a la vez empezó a preocuparse, en ese momento su celular empezó a vibrar, abrió su pequeño bolso y contesto muy silenciosamente la llamada.

-Hola, preciosa, necesito hablar contigo afuera, es de suma urgencia-… mencionaba la voz de un chico.

-Está bien, en un momento salgo-… respondía la peli azul abriéndose paso a través de la gente para llegar al atrio de aquella iglesia.

-Hola linda eh…que crees hubo un pequeño problemita-… decía tímidamente el joven.

-Qué sucede Ranma, ya empezó la boda y tú aquí afuera-… replicaba la peli azul.

-Bueno es que los anillos…-

-Qué hay con los anillos, por cierto ¿Dónde están?-…

-Bueno es que el problema es que no los tengo-…

-Quuueeeé… cómo que no los tienes Ranma, tú me aseguraste que los tendrías antes de la boda-… mencionaba la peli azul frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Es que no fue mi culpa de verdad… bueno si un poco por confiado, pero el punto es que están del otro lado de la ciudad-… decía de manera seria el artista marcial, explicándole todo lo que pasó en la joyería.

-No puede ser, Nabiki se va a enojar, y aparte le arruinaremos su boda-… decía de manera preocupada la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Mmmm veamos se supone que eso de la entrega de argollas empezará como en 30 minutos, tal vez si vamos en mi vehículo lleguemos a tiempo, ya que nos haremos quince minutos de ida y quince de venida-… sugería el joven Saotome.

-Pues que esperamos, vámonos!-… respondía la peli azul agarrando la mano de su novio para caminar rápidamente hacía su auto, instantes después el oji azul se puso en marcha junto con Akane, mientras que la ceremonia transcurría normalmente.

-Oye cariño, y tu hermana?-… murmuraba Tofú a su esposa.

-No lo sé, tampoco veo a Ranma… ay dios ellos tienen los anillos-… musitaba Kasumi angustiándose un poco.

-Ojalá no tarden-… respondía preocupado el doctor Tofú.

Los quince minutos pasaron de manera rápida y en tiempo record Ranma junto con Akane salían de aquella joyería con una pequeña caja que contenía las argollas.

-Bueno, llegaremos a tiempo no te preocupes-… decía el artista marcial depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su chica.

-Tuvimos suerte jeje, mira que hermosas están, espero que así sean las nuestras cuando nos casemos-… decía con una gran sonrisa la menor de las Tendo admirando aquellas joyas.

-No Akane, las de nosotros serán mucho más hermosas-… decía el artista marcial arrancando su auto mientras que Akane le depositaba un lindo beso en el cachete, pero a los cinco minutos aquel transporte empezó a humear por el motor.

-Rayos no puede ser, ahora no-… decía de manera desesperada el chico de la trenza pegando con ambos puños al volante.

-Ranma que vamos a hacer, faltan menos de diez minutos para que ese momento de la ceremonia llegue-… decía alarmada la peli azul.

-Salgamos del auto… y ahora corre-… respondía el artista marcial sujetando la mano de Akane pero sintió que ella no empezaba a correr.

-Qué pasa Akane, date prisa-…

-Eh, Ranma, no es por nada, pero creo que no será nada fácil correr con tacones y menos con este vestido ajustado-… contestaba la chica de manera irónica.

-Perdón jeje es que por andar ocupado me olvide por un momento lo bella que luces hoy-… decía el joven Saotome a lo que Akane solo se sonrojo y sonrió de manera algo boba.

-Bueno señorita Tendo, sujétese bien que viajara en aerolíneas Saotome-… bufaba el joven para de manera inmediata colocar a Akane en sus brazos y correr sino es que volar de una manera descomunal por las calles de Nerima y que incluso por donde pasaba dejaba una especie de ráfaga de polvo.

En la ceremonia los novios ya se habían dado el sí, y el momento de entregarse los anillos había llegado.

-Ahora los padrinos de argollas pueden pasar a entregarlas-… en ese momento todos los invitados se quedaban mirando entre sí un poco confundidos ya que dichos padrinos no aparecían.

"No puede ser que no estén aquí"-… pensaba un poco molesta la mediana de las Tendo para que en ese instante Ranma llegará corriendo de manera agitada, mientras que Akane iba en sus brazos.

-Aquí están-… respondía Akane con una sonrisa abriendo la cajita para que los novios los tomaran y se los entregaran el uno al otro, pero aún se encontraba en aquella posición con su novio.

-Gracias Akane, que manera tan original de darlos-… bufaba el joven Tatewaki.

-¿Manera tan original?-… decía al unísono la pareja conformada por la peli azul y el artista marcial, en ese momento Ranma se dio cuenta que llevaba a Akane en sus brazos, lo había olvidado completamente por las prisas y al instante la bajo muy suavemente al piso poniéndose muy colorado por que todos los presentes los vieron, Akane por su parte también parecía un tomate, pero por dentro le había gustado enormemente viajar en los brazos del amor de su vida.

La ceremonia transcurrió de manera exitosa después de ese percance con los anillos, la recepción de igual manera ocurrió de manera muy grata, el banquete que organizó Ukyo fue un manjar para los novios e invitados, mucha alegría se desbordó en la boda. La noche llegó y los recién casados partirían a su noche de bodas.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, Akane, Ranma están seguros que no necesitaran de mi ayuda para las finanzas del dojo durante el mes que me iré?-… cuestionaba la castaña a su hermana y a su cuñado.

-Descuida hermana, diviértete en estos días-… contestaba la pequeña Tendo con una sonrisa.

-Así es Nabiki, disfruta de tus vacaciones ya que después no te daré más-… bromeaba Ranma para después sentir un pequeño codazo de Akane.

-Jeje, bueno siendo así me voy tranquila cuídense mucho, hasta pronto-… decía feliz la castaña para subir a la limosina junto con su marido y marcharse de Nerima.

Más tarde en el tejado de la casa Tendo una pareja de enamorados se demostraba su cariño con muchas caricias, besos y abrazos.

-Sí que fue un día algo fuera de lo normal no Akane-… decía el artista marcial poniendo su mentón sobre el cabello de su prometida.

-Vaya que si lo fue, casi dejamos a Nabiki y a Kuno sin anillos-… contestaba la peli azul muy a gusto en el pecho de su chico.

-Pero al menos todo salió bien, me alegró mucho por Nabiki, ya que a ella de cierta manera le debemos que tu y yo estemos aquí-… agregaba el joven Saotome.

-Si le debemos mucho, será muy feliz con Kuno-… respondía sonriente la menor de las Tendo.

-Por cierto casi lo olvido, esto es para ti… lo aceptas?-… decía muy seguro el oji azul separando a su novia de él para verla profundamente a los ojos, y entregándole un muy precioso anillo bañado en oro con la inscripción "Te amo".

-Ranma eso quiere decir que quieres que nos casemos?-… decía con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad la peli azul.

-Si Akane, quiero que seamos marido y mujer, te lo iba a dar hace meses, pero se nos adelantó Nabiki con su boda-…

-Oh Ranma, claro que acepto, me haces tan feliz mi amor-… respondía la pequeña Tendo para después besar con sumo cariño a su ahora prometido.

-Y tu a mi cariño… Te amo-… agregaba el joven Saotome poniendo aquel anillo en el dedo anular de su prometida.

-Y yo te amo mucho más, nunca lo olvides… al fin seré la señora Saotome-… mencionaba Akane con muchísima alegría, y nuevamente abrazaba al dueño de su corazón.

-Y mi regalo por portarme de manera tan linda contigo?-… bufaba el joven Saotome.

-Jajaja ven aquí guapo-… bufaba Akane para besar de manera tierna pero a la vez intensa a su futuro esposo, la noche transcurría y aquella pareja seguía demostrándose su amor, y de esa manera hacer que sus corazones se unieran por toda la eternidad, y donde ambos sabían que después de haber pasado una dura tormenta su amor triunfó a toda costa.

FIN

**AHORA SÍ, HASTA AQUÍ LA HISTORIA DE VIDAS EQUIVOCADAS… AL FIN NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS ESTÁN JUNTOS Y APARTE ESTÁN COMPROMETIDOS, PERO YA NO POR UN COMPROMISO SINO POR AMOR… GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: maxhika, ni-chan Tendo, znta, ces, jose, Guest, barby, Pame-Chan Neko, stmag, mechitas123, alnose102 y vanessaq. EN VERDAD LES AGRADESCO POR COMENTAR, Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIÉN AGRADESCO SUS LECTURAS…. Y BUENO HA SIDO TODO EN ESTE FIC, YA ESTOY PENSANDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, IGUALMENTE SERÁ DE RANMA Y AKANE Y CREO QUE LA EMPEZARÉ A SUBIR EN ESTÁ SEMANA QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR… AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, GRACIAS A TODOS, SALUDOS.**


End file.
